Kimetsu No Yaiba 鬼滅の刃
by maverickhew
Summary: I don't own Kimetsu No Yaiba. What If Tanjiro is stronger than the pillars. What if he learn the first breath style from his father. How would the story change?
1. Cruelty

This kimetsu no yaiba fanfiction will be different from the manga. Tanjiro learn breath of the sun from his father from the start of the series. Nezuko will be the same but stronger and the story line will be alter but still follow the main story line. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Cruelty**

(**Tanjiro's POV)**

How did this happen!?! I just come back from the town down the hill and see all my family are murdered!

**One day**** ago...**

'Tanjiro! Come here' my mother said.

She continue saying, 'Your face is pitch black. You don't have to go. It's snowing and it's very dangerous.'

I reply to her, 'I want us to have a great new year's feast, so I'll go sell as much coal as I can. Even if it's just a little. Don't worry about me kaa-san, I learn some breathing technique from tou-san before he pass away. It keep my body warm and I can keep going forever.'

She say, 'Thank you.' with a gentle voice. Suddenly my sibilings run toward me and My youngest brother says, 'Tanjiro! Are you going to town today?'

My youngest sister also says, 'I want to go too!'

My kaa-san says, 'No you guys can't go. You can't walk as fast as Tanjiro.'

They say, 'but kaa-san!'

She says, 'No mean no. He isn't talking the cart today, so he can't pull you when you are tired.'

I say to my eldest younger brother Takeo, 'Takeo, I know you can't do a lot but can you cut a little wood today, okay?'

He replies, 'I will but I was hoping we'd do it together.' I begin to set off and all my family wish for me to be safe, 'Be careful! Hurry back ok!' I wave my hand to them and walk down the hill. Before I could walk down, I meet my sister Nezuko. She greeted me, 'Tanjiro!'

I greet her back, 'Nezuko!'

She says, 'I was putting Rokuta to sleep but I heard all the commotion. They've been so lonely since tou-san died so they've stared clinging to you. See you later!' I smile at her and start to walk down the hill. Our life isn't easy but we're happy. But life is like the weather. Its always changing. It won't be easy and the snow won't always keep falling. When happiness ends, there's always the smell of blood in the air. When I arrived at the town I was greeted by the folks there, 'Oh, Tanjiro! You came down the mountain on a day like today? You work so hard!'

Some other folk says, 'Thanks for fixing my shouji door the other day! Hey sell me some coal!'

Suddenly one of the folk's son run toward me and show me a broken plate, 'Aaah!Tanjiro! You're just in time! Help me! Smell it! She says I broke the dish!' I smell the dish and sense that is a cat smell and I say, 'I smell a cat.'

His mother says, 'A cat? Oh dear.'

He says, 'Seee! I told you it wasn't me!'

There is also another folk says, 'Tanjiro! Will you help me to carry some bundles?!' After I finish helping the folk. I wave goodbye to tje folks in the town and walk back up the mountain. While I was walking, I think to myself, 'Whew! It's getting late!' Suddenly I heard a voice behind me, 'Hey! Tanjiro! You aren't going back up the mountain are you!?' I turn around and see old men Saburo calling me. He continue saying, 'It's too dangerous!'

I reply, 'I've a good nose for trouble. I'll be fine.

He says, 'You can stay here. Please. It's alright you are welcome here.'

I say, 'But I'll be fine. I can walk up the mountain without being tired. I use some special breathing technique...'

He says, 'You don't want to run into any demons,' with a serious face. I have no choice but to stay in his house for a night. He prepare dinner for me and explains to me about demons, 'For ages, man-eating demons have roamed these woods after dark. So you shouldn't walk around at night. Eat, then sleep. You can get up and go home early tomorrow.'

I reply, 'But can't the demons come inside houses?'

He answers, 'Yes. They can.'

I ask, 'Then why don't they eat everyone?'

He says, 'Because demon slayers cut them down for ages.' When I finished listening, I drifted to sleep while thinking, 'Old man Saburo lives alone because he lost his family. He must be lonely. Next time, I'll bring my little brothers. There's no need to fear. There's no such thing as demons but now I think of it, my oba-san said the same things before she died.'

**_The next morning..._**

I woke up and begin to set off back home. I waved goodbye to old man Saburo before I leave. When happiness ends, there's always the smell of blood in the air. When I arrived home I drop my basket and I freezed in shock. I saw Nezuko laying on the snow cover in a pool of blood while hugging Rokuta. I quickly went up to them, 'What the...? AGH! What happened?! What hap-' I widen my eyes in disbelief when I saw all my family was killed. I almost break down in tears but suddenly I felt Nezuko weak pulse. I quickly carry her down the moutain to seek a doctor. While I was walking, I rethink the tragic event, 'Only Nezuko's body was still warm. Maybe a doctor can save her. How did this happen? A bear? Maybe a bear too hungry to hibernate? Keep going! Move your feet faster. Use the breathing techniques that tou-san taught me. It's still a long way to town. I won't let you die. I have to save you. Your onii-chan will save you!' Suddenly I felt movement at my back. I turn my head around and see Nezuko raise her back. She suddenly let out a grar. She thrashes around a bit and make me slip. We fall down a short cliff. I landed on my back but the snow cushion my landing. I quickly sit up and call her name, 'Nezuko!!!' I looked around my surroundings and notice Nezuko is standing up.

I quickly went over to her and say, 'Nezuko! Are you alright? You shouldn't be up! Let me carry you into town!' I grab her shoulder and suddenly she look up. I was shocked to see her feature had changed. Her black hair fades to orange near the bottom. Her eyes are bright pink with slitted pupils. She suddenly grab me with a strong grip and launched toward me. I quickly grab my axe from my axe sheat and put the axe handle in her mouth. She kept biting the handle and won't budge a inch. I keep resisting her, it was like she want to bite me.

I though of old man Saburo said, 'A demon! No that's impossible. Nezuko has been a human since the day she was born but this Nezuko smells of blood and death. But Nezuko couldn't have done all that. I found her fallen over Rokuta, like she was protecting him. She didn't have any blood on her mouth or hands. And there's yet another smell.' Suddenly she grows bigger. She's getting stronger. I use a breathing technique to increase my strength and resist her. While I was safely asleep in town something horrible happened to my whole family. How they must suffered and I wasn't there to help them. I have to safe Nezuko if I can!

I shouted at her, 'Hold on, Nezuko! Fight it! Fight for your life! Be strong! Don't turn to a demon! You can do it!' while looking at her with my teary eyes. She look into my eyes and started to calm down. She starts to cry and I felt relieve that she is calm. Suddenly I saw a man holding a katana appear behind Nezuko. He gonna slice her! I breath in air and make my blood flow faster. I quickly hold Nezuko and jump a great distant. The man was shocked to see me jump that far.

I think, 'Who is that? He's holding a katana.'

The man says, 'Why do you protect her?' with a expressionless face.

I say, 'S-sister. She's my little sister!' He look at me with a confused expression and suddenly Nezuko thrashes around wildly while letting out a grar.

He responds, 'That is your little sister?' He quickly dash toward us and I pull Nezuko down with me to protect her from him. When I am down, I noticed Nezuko is gone. I look up and saw she is capture by the man. She keep thrashing wildly but failed to escape the man's grip. I shout her name, 'Nezuko!!!' while standing up quickly.

He says, 'Don't move.'

I stop and say panicky, 'Wait! Nezuko hasn't killed anyone!'

He responds, 'Killing demons is my job. Of course I'll take your little sister's head too.'

I say, 'There was a scent at my house... from someone I've never smelled before. That must be who killed everyone. Not Nezuko! I don't know what's making her act like this but...'

He reply, 'That's easy. Demon blood got in her wound, so she's transformed into a demon. That's is how man-eating demons multiply.'

I quickly counter him, 'Nezuko would never eat anyone!'

He responds, 'A moment ago she almost ate you!'

I say, 'No! I'm sure she knows who I am! I won't let her hurt anyone! I'll find a way to cure her! I'll make her human again!'

He says, 'She won't get better. A human who becomes a demon cannot go back.'

I reply, 'I'll find a way! I swear! Please don't kill her! I also find the one that killed my family. I'll do all that, so...so...' with a teary voice. He raise his katana and gonna cut her head.

I shout at him, 'STOP!!!!' I can't lose Nezuko too. I quickly grab my axe and rush at him to cut him down but he kick me. I was pushed back several feet but I am still standing. I calm down for a while and rethink my tou-san's teachings, 'Tanjiro. Always stay calm while facing an enemy. Use the breathing techniques that I taught you to defend yourself and your family.' I harden my eyes and take in a deep breath. I let out a hiss sound and rush toward him in a burst of speed. I hold my axe with two hand and yell, '**Total concentration. Sun breathing! First form Sun Waltz!**' My axe was set ablaze and I slash him. He quickly blocks my axe with his katana but I cut through his katana. His katana was cut in half. With a fast movement I quickly grab Nezuko and hold her in a bridal carry. I leap further than last time and land safely onto the snow. I turn around facing him while holding my axe. I stared at him with my calm eyes while holding my position. I say to him, 'If you come closer to my sister again. I will cut you down!'

(**Giyu's POV**)

What the! How can he use breath style? He is not trained by the pillar yet he cut my blade with a rusty axe. He might be as strong as a pillar. His demeanor suddenly change from panic to calm. Probably one of his family is a demon slayer. I also notice that demon was hugging her brother from behind. She did not eat him. I also never heard of that breath style before. I look at them and think for a while. This is my first time seeing a demon not attacking human. These sibilings might be special. They might stop the man and end all demons's existence. I say to them, 'I won't kill your sister. Go see an old man names Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri. Tell him that Giyu Tomioka sent you. He will make you a full fledge demon slayer. Your sister should be fine because the sun isn't out today but don't let her into direct sunlight.' After that, I toss a bamboo mouth guard to him, 'Use this to put on her mouth.' I quickly leave them be.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Whew, he left. I grab the mouth guard and put on Nezuko's mouth. Me and Nezuko quickly went back home and bury all my family corpses. I pray for them to be fine in heaven. I grab my sister hand and lead her down mountain to search for the old man that Giyu mentioned while looking back at my family grave with a sad face. My road gonna be very hard to walk but as long as I have Nezuko, I can overcome any obstacles.

**End**

The next chapter will be release in a few weeks so just wait. Leave a comment and Jane!


	2. The Stranger

**Chapter 2 The Stranger**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'I beg your pardon but may I take that basket and a little straw and bamboo?' I say to a farmer.

He reply, 'We don't mind but the basket has a hole in it.'

I say, 'That's all right.Can I pay you?'

He responds, 'No need. It's a broken basket.'

I quickly say, 'Please let me pay.'

He says, 'No thank you. You can have the other stuff too.'

I yell, 'But I want to pay!'

He quickly replies, 'We don't want it. What a stubborn kid!'

I slap some coins onto his palm very hard, 'Just take it! It's just a few coins anyway!' He scream in pain while I gather all the stuff, 'Thank you very much!' I arrived at a cave that I put Nezuko in and called her name, 'Nezuko! Hmm? Nezuko! She's gone!' Suddenly that a head pop up from a hole, 'There she is!' I said when I saw her. I look at the hole and think, 'Did she dig that hole? My sister is like a mole now. Her face is scrunched up. She must really not want the sunlight to hit her.'

I say, 'Just wait, Nezuko.' I quickly use the stuffs that I just bought to repair the broken basket. When I finished, I walk into the cave with the basket and say to her, ' Will you fit in here? I want us to travel during the day. I'll carry you.' She look at me speechlessly and it's getting awkward. I say one more time to her, 'Get in. Here. The basket.' She begin to get out of the hole a go into the basket but she is too big to fit in the basket. When I look at her I think, 'Nezuko has grown up. I still think she is still a little girl.'

Suddenly I realised something, 'Hmm? Nezuko you're as big as an adult. Can you reverse that and get smaller?' I pat her back while saying, 'Get smaller Nezuko. Smaller.'

Suddenly she push the basket up with her body trying to get in and shrinks her size. When she is done, I pat her head, 'That's perfect! Good girl, Nezuko! I'm impressed!' I cover the basket with a old cloth and carry it down a road. I ask some villagers for direction and they say, 'To get to Mount Sagiri, you first have to cross that mountain. The sun will set soon and you're going to carry that heavy load? It's dangerous.'

I reply to them, 'I'll be plenty careful. Thank you very much.'

They warn me, 'Don't get lost! People really do dissapear up there...'

I cross a mountain while carrying Nezuko. It was dark now. I put down the basket and let her get out of the basket. I grab her hand and continue walking. On the way, I saw a way station. I say to her, 'There's a way station. There's a light on. Someone must be there. Lets go.' When I get near the station, I suddenly smell blood. I quickly rush to the station, 'These mountain paths are dangerous. That traveler may be injured!'

I open the door and say, 'Are you all right!' I freeze for a moment when I saw a man-eating demon eating people in the station.'

He look at me and says, '**What?! This is my territory! Get away from my feeding ground!**' I look beside me and notice Nezuko is drooling. Is she gonna eat the dead people?!

Suddenly he says, '**Hmm...? Something's wrong here. Are you two humans?**'He suddenly pound toward me and push me outside the station. I quickly grab my axe from my axe sheat and slice the demon's chin. He stop and stand there for a while. He says, '**An axe?! Ha! Ha! HA! Not bad! But a wound like this will heal in no time! See? The bleeding already stopped!**'The wound on his chin quickly healed. He immediately pound at me again. I quickly take a deep breath and my vains budge out. I hold the demon and throw him several metre away from me. He was quite shocked to see a human with this kind of strength. I hold my axe with two hand and let out a hiss sound. I rush toward him with inhuman speed and yell, '**Sun breathing! Thirteen form Bright Sun: Morning Palace!**' I do a horizontal slash with my axe set ablaze and create a burning slash with sun shaped blades originate from my slash. I slash the demon's head off immediately. His head fall on to his hands but he haven't die. He yell, '**What the hell! My body feels like it's burning! I can't regenerate! You little brat, I gonna kill you!!!' **Suddenly Nezuko appear from my side and kicked the demon. He was pushed back several metre near a cliff. He look at her and says, '**Why youuu! I knew it! One of you is a demon! Something didn't seem right! What are a demon and a human doing together?!**' Nezuko immediately kicks his body off the cliff but his head suddenly grow two arms and launches toward me. I quickly grab the demon's head while grabbing a knife from my pocket and stab the knife into the demon's arm on a tree to pin him. He keep thrashing around but failed to unpin the knife in his arms on the tree. Suddenly he went unconcious. I quickly went to Nezuko to check her. She is fine but the demon's body that fall down the cliff become unresponsive after the fall. I walk infront of the demon's head and think while grabbing my axe with two hands, 'Wow! How many demons are there? He smells different than the one that was at my house. A different demon. But if I don't kill him, He'll attack more people. So I have to do this.' I raise my axe and gonna cut him down but suddenly a hand reach behind my shoulder and grab me. I quickly turn around and see a old man wearing a tengu mask.

The old man says, 'You can't kill it with that.'

**End**

The chapter will be release the next week. So leave a comment.


	3. Return By Dawn

**Chapter 3 Return By Dawn**

'Greetings Lord Sakonji Urokodaki. I have sent a boy your way who says he want to become a demon-slaying swordman. He had the courage to fight me and able to cut my katana to half using a rusty axe. A demon slaughtered his family transforming his surviving sister into a demon but she chooses not to attack humans. I sense something in these two that is different from the others. Like you, the boy has a strong sense of smell. I believe that perhaps he could carry on your traditions. Please train him. I know this is a selfish request so please forgive me. May this find you in good health and in good spirits. Also be beware of this boy's unknown breath style. It seem to be stronger than others breath styles. See you can identify his breath style. Sincerely, Giyu Tomioka.' in a letter.

**_Present Time_**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I say to the old man, 'How can I finish him off?'

He replies, 'Don't trust what others say. Can't you solve this riddle yourself?'

I think for a while, 'He moved in complete slience. I wasn't aware of his presence. I remember when I use a breathing techniques and cut off his head, he can't regenerate. Maybe I use it again, I can kill him.' I hold my axe and walk toward the demon. I look at him with sympathy, 'Please in the next life, Don't become a demon.'

(**Sakonji's POV**)

I smell the boy's scent. Damn, this kid is no good. His kindness prevent him making fast and good decisions. When facing a demon, he still reeks of sympathy and consideration. Giyu, this boy is useless but I am curious about his unknown breath style.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I raise my axe and take in a deep breath. My blood's flow increases and I yell, '**Sun breathing! First form Sun Waltz!**' My axe was set ablaze and I slash my axe down the demon's head. His head just slash in half and begin to crumble away into dust. I let out a sigh of relieve when it's finally over. I turn around and saw the old man's eyes widens under his mask. He asked me, 'How did you know this breath style?' with a shocking tone.

I answer, 'What breath style? I learned this breathing technique from my tou-san for 5 years before he died.'

He look at me for a while and turn around to walk to the station to bury the dead people.

(**Sakonji's POV**)

Who is that kid?! How can he learn the original breath style? The breath of the sun! I though the breath style died out a long time ago. I only heard the breath style but this is the first time I see it. I see, the breath style can make any weapon into a Nichirin Blade to kill demon. Probably he is the last user of this breath style. I already can see the future of this kid. He has a tremendous amount of potential. He might be able to kill Muzan! I also heard story about user of this breath style is very close to killing Muzan! He is probably the hope of the demon slayers. I will train him the best as I can. But I must test him if he can handle being a demon slayer. It also seem that he has former demon slayer training from his father. When I finished burying the corpses, I introduce myself to him, 'I am Sakonji Urokodaki. You must be the one Giyu told me about.'

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I say, 'Yes, I am Tanjiro Kamado. My sister is Nezuko.'

He says, 'Tell me Tanjiro, what will do when your sister eats someone?' I froze for a moment when I hear this statement. I coundn't speak a word. He slap me across my face and say, 'You think too slowly! You struggle over the simplest decisions. You could get yourself kill by the demon. Why couldn't you answer the question immediately? You are too soft! When your sister eats someone, there are two things you have to do. Kill your sister then slit your own belly and die! That is what is means to travel with your sister who has become a demon! But it is your sacred duty to ensure that this never happens. Your sister must not take the life of an innocent people! Do you understand what am I saying?'

I say, 'Yes, Sir!'

He replies, 'Very well. I will test you to see of you have what it takes to be a demon slayer swordman. Shoulder you sister and follow me.' He immediately run to Mount Sagiri. He run quite fast for his age but I was able to keep up with him using my breathing technique. I will become a demon slayer no matter what. I'll make you a human again then buy you a new beautiful kimono! Everything I couldn't give to them, I'll give to you! When we arrived at his house, I sigh for a bit and say, 'So did I pass the test?'

He replies, 'The test begin now. Climb the mountain.' I climb up to a small mountain near his house and the air there is very thin. It is very hard to breath for normal people but I am able to breath normally since my tou-san make me do breathing training since I was 8.

He says, 'Now you must descend at the house at the foot of the mountain. This time, I will not wait untill sunrise.' He suddenly vanish in the fog without a trace.

Is that all? Oh, I get it. He think I'll get lost in this thick fog. I just have to get back before sunrise. That's easy! I've a sharp nose! I've already memorized Urokodaki's scent. I begin to descend the moutain while following his scent. Suddenly I felt a string on my knee. I look down and saw a rope tie between two trees. Suddenly rocks are thrown to my side and hit my face and body.

Who's throwing rocks?! I fall down and fall into a covered pit. I suddenly realised, 'I get it! These are all traps. That's the challenge! Ok, here we go again!' I climb up the pit and felt a tin line on my palm. Suddenly a log tied on rope swings toward my back and hit my back. I stumple infront and think, 'I'm in big trouble. If I keep setting off every trap. I won't get down the mountain by morning.' I panicked and don't know what to do.

I clap my face with my hands and say to myself, 'Tanjiro! Don't panic! Think of what tou-san teach you!' Suddenly I remembered something. A flashback of my late father's teachings, '**Tanjiro. When I do the sun dance, I never feel tired eventhough my body is frail. When I am much younger and healthier than now, it was so hard that my breaths were reduce to a faint wheezes. I think they were a lot of simply useless moves. But what's important are the correct breaths and movements. And releasing your maximum strength with minimal movement. When you do these, your mind slowly become invisible. You have to remember all this when you are starting out. You have to find the movements and sensations. Utilize your five sense and become aware of your entire body down to the tinest blood vessel. It's really hard during this time and even if you continue to polish it, it will only feel like it's taking you to your limits. After you remember all this, you take the parts you don't need. Just keep the necessary things from these movements and close everything else. Before long, your body's vessel and muscles will open amd close. You will quickly and simply do the movements like you're blinking. Then the path enshrined by light will open. When your mind becomes invisible, you will begin to see the see-through world. But this is the boundary because you will struggle and suffer as your strength will be at it's limit. Keep working hard and don't slack off. Ok?**'

I immediately change my breathing pattern and suddenly the world around me become slower. My movement intuition and speed increased dramatically. I am able to see my own muscles contractions, blood vessels and lungs. I think I might also be able observe my opponent's movements and evade them. It might be useful in the future when I become a demon slayer. I also feel calm in this state. I feel like I have no intent to kill. I also feel no hatred or anger. I look around my surroundings and quickly descend the moutain again. This time I am able to avoid the traps that someone set up. I think, 'So slow, so this is the world that tou-san said about. The see-through world.' I was still hit by a few traps but I keep going.

(**Sakonji's POV**)

I put a blanket on Tanjiro's sister and suddenly I heard a knock on my door. The door quickly slide open and reveal Tanjiro. He was covered in bruises. He says, 'I...made...it...back' with a tired voice and pass out on the floor.

I say to him, 'Tanjiro Kamado. I accept you as my student!'

**End**


	4. Tanjiro's Journal, Part 1

**Chapter 4 Tanjiro's Journal, Part 1**

There are few hundred members of the demon slayer corps. The organization isn't officially recognized by the government but it has existed since days of old and still hunt demons today. However the identity of the leader of the demon slaying corps is shrouded in mystery.

Demons. Staple food: humans. They kill human and eat them. It is unclear when or where they first appeared. They have impressive physical abilities and their wound heal quickly. They can reconnect severed flesh and grow new limbs. Some demons can change form. Others possess strange powers. The only ways to kill them are by exposing them to sunlight or by cutting off their heads with a special sword.

The demon slayer corps fight face to face. They are human so their wounds heal slowly and lost limbs don't return. Nonetheless, they fight demon to protect ordinary people.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Urokodaki says, ' I am a trainer. Just like it sounds, I train swordmen. There are many trainers at different places, they use various training methods. In order to join the demon slayers corps, you must survive the final selection at Mount Fujikasane. I decide whether youay attempt final selection. I will train you the best I can. I make you just below pillar level strength. After that, You have to increase that strength by yourself. Now, lets start your training.'

I reply, 'Hai, sensei!'

Starting today, I have decided to write this journal for Nezuko. Again today, I descended the mountain. I train as hard as I can so I won't die during final selection. I go down the mountain repeatedly day after day. I've become quite good at avoiding traps. I'm growing stronger and my nose is even sharper at picking up scents. The time limit that I am able to stay in the see-through world also increases. But the traps are getting much deadlier. It's like he really want to kill me.

Today, I went down the mountain with a katana. It really gets in the way so carrying it got me caught in a lot of traps.

Today, I practiced swinging the sword. I say "today" but lately I do this every day. After descending the mountain,I swing the sword so much I feel like my arms might fall off. The first thing he taught me that a katana breaks easily. With a katana, it's strong against force lengthwise but weak against force from the side. You must attack straight ahead. When you swing a katana, the direction of the blade and the direction of the force you apply must be exactly the same. Furthermore, if you damage the sword, he'll damage you. In other words, if I break it, he'll break my bones. His threats are cold like the mountain.

Today, I did nothing and fall down training to break my fall and get up quickly. I wield my sword and face Urokodaki with the intent to strike him down. Urokodaki stand against me unarmed. I take in a deep breath and charge toward him. I swing down my sword but he quickly dodge it. I change my breathing pattern and enter the see-through world. His movements become slower than before. I quickly twist my body and do a rotation slash. He nearly dodges my attack and my katana grazed his haori. He quickly grab my hand and take in a deep breath. He throw me upward very high a several metre away from him. I face planted onto the ground. I quickly get up and face him again. He's ridiculously strong. He easily throws me to the ground. He also dodges all my attack and I only grazed him with my sword once.

(**Sakonji's POV**)

Whoa, he almost cut me. His speed suddenly increases during a spar. I also don't recognize his breathing pattern. I also notice something about him. His eyes hold no hatred or anger. He also has no intent to kill. I also scent his battle spirit suddenly dissapear. It was quite weird, every human and demons have battle spirit. Even infants emit a small amount of battle spirit. It was like I am fight against a plants that is not here the first place. This is the first time I scent a human without a battle spirit. He never stop suprising with his abilites. Tanjiro Kamado, you are an interesting child.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Today, he help me to fix my breathing form and make it more easier for me to use my breathing technique. He slap my chest really hard when I do some mistake while doing the breathing training.

I've been writing for 6 months, Nezuko and you still haven't woken up. Urokodaki immediately call a doctor to look at you but he found nothing wrong. Yet it's clearly strange for you to keep sleeping like this. I was scared. I though I'd wake up in the morning to find you dead and that's still how I feel every night. And everyday I go higher on the mountain for my training each place more dangerous and with thinner air. Many time that I've thought that I would die.

'I have nothing more to teach you.' he said.

I reply, 'Huh?' About a year after I arrived at Mount Sagiri, that was all his said.

He continue saying, 'The rest is up to you. Can you take what I have taught you and bring it to the next level? while leading me through the mountain.

When we arrived at a huge boulder that is larger than a full grown adult and he says, 'If you can split this boulder, I will approve you for final selection.'

I look at the boulder, 'A boulder? Can that even be split?! Can you split it with a katana? I don't think I can.The blade will break.' with a uncertain tone.

I say to him, 'Urokodaki!! Wait! This... Urokodaki!!' He begins to descend the mountain and suddenly vanish in fog. Since that day Urokodaki hasn't taught me anything. Still everyday I practice what I learned from Urokodaki. I sliced bamboo with my sword and using my breathing technique while swinging my sword. I'm glad I wrote everything down in my journal. Even half a year later I still can't split the boulder. I'm beginning to worry. It's not enough. I haven't had enough training. I have to do more! More! What if I'm not good? Will Nezuko die like that? I have no answers! I'm losing hope! I'm going to fail!

I yell, 'Come on! Try harder!' I headbutt the boulder very hard.

Suddenly there a voice, 'Slience!!!' I look at the source of the voice and saw a boy almost the same as my age sitting on the boulder. He is wearing a kitsune mask while holding a bokken. He says, 'A man shouldn't whine. It's unseemly.'

Where did he come from?! I can't smell him! A kitsune mask? He continue saying, 'If you're a man.Whatever the suffering, bear it in slience. Or are you still a little boy?" He jump down the boulder and swing his sword at me. I blocked his attack with my sword's guard and he kicked me. His kick push me back and made me fall down.

He says, 'You're slow and weak and immature. You'll never be a demon slayer.'

**End**


	5. Tanjiro's Journal, Part 2

**Chapter 5 ****Tanjiro's Journal, Part 2**

I yell, 'Where'd you come from?!'

He replies, 'What are you doing.'

I say, 'Doing? I'm training.'

He asks, 'How long do you plan to have your butt stuck in the mud? Take a stance!' I quickly get up and hold my sword in a stance. He says, 'Now attack!'

I answer in concern, 'You have a wooden sword and I have a real one! But...'

He suddenly laughed, 'Ha Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha! How sweet! Thanks for worrying me! You think you can hurt me?' his bokken and my sword clashes. He continue saying, 'Rest your poor soft heart. You can't hurt me! I'm stronger than you'll ever be! I've already spilt the boulder!'

I look at him, 'You spilt a boulder?!' I quickly blocked his attack and parry him.

He says, 'You've gained nothing. You haven't master anything. Certainly not using any of your own breathing technique. The total concentration breathing! That's what Urokodaki teaches you.' He continue swing his bokken at me. I block every attack.

He yell at me, 'Train harder until your flesh and bone are at it's limit! Harder you weakling!'

I yell back, 'I train! I train everyday as hard as I can! I just want to improve myself and turn my sister back into a human AGAIN! I just want to protect my only family that I had LEFT!' Suddenly my forehead scar at the corner of my forehead transforms into a demon crest marking. My eyes begin to bleed out blood. I also enter the see-through world at the same time. My vains around my body budge out. Everything around me become even slower than last time. He was shocked to see my vibe suddenly change. It was like he was facing a mysterious being. When he swings his bokken straight ahead at me. I quickly sidestep and do a side slash. The blade went through him but I see no blood on him. He suddenly disappear. I was confused of what happen to him. I look around the area and I can't find him. I reverted back to my normal state and suddenly I feel very exhausted. I collapse down onto the ground and pass out from tiredness.

When I passed out, I suddenly have a memory of a man. He is wearing hanafuda earrings on his ears and his hair was tied up in a pony tail. He is carrying a katana. Maybe he is a demon slayer? He was talking to a man that looked quite similar to me. The man says, ' **I'm really, really sorry. You're the visitor but I made you watch over my kid.**'

The man with the hanafuda earrings replied, '**Don't worry about it. She's probably tired. Birthing a child and raising them is hard work. After I've finish drinking this, I'll be on my way. I can't keep eating meals for free like this.**'

The other man says, '**Oh, no! I own you my life. If you weren't around back then, then I much less my children wouldn't be here now.' **The man look at him and did not say a thing.

He continue saying, '**Alright then. At least tell me your story for future generations.**'

The man replied, '**No need.**'

He says, '**But it must be hard since you have no successor at hand. It may be impossible for me since I am a humble coal burner, but one day someone will...**'

The man answers, '**No need. Sumiyoshi. Masters of their crafts will always find their way to the same place. Even if the time have changed, even if they have taken different paths to that point, they will always go to the same place. You seem to see me as a special kind of human, but that's not true. I couldn't protect a single thing that was precious to me. I couldn't achieve what I was suppose to achieve in life. I am a man of no worth.**' He begin to walk away from his house.'

I open my eyes a little and noticed that I was crying. I have just wake up from my dream. It was quite sad for the man to say something like that to himself. It must be very hard for him to let go of his past.

It has been a few hours I passed out and suddenly I heard a voice, 'Are you alright?' I jolted up and saw a girl. She also look almost the same age as the boy. I say, 'Who are you?' She says her name is Makomo and tells me the guy's name is Sabito. She point out the defect in my style. She correct my unnecessary movements and bad habits. Why is she doing this for me? Where did she come from? I ask, but she never tells me. She often says those word, 'We really like Urokodaki.' They aren't sibilings. They were both orphans. Urokodaki took them in and raised them. Makomo is abit of a strange girl. She says things in a weird way. She says, 'There are other children too. They're all around, watching you. You must train hard until you feel like you are gonna die. Try doing total concentration breathing while holding it for a full day. It will gradually accelerate your blood flow and heartbeat even faster than holding it fo a shorter time. Your temperature will shoot up. It will increase your base stamina and make you equally or stronger than a demon. I can't do it but I am sure you can. I don't think there's anything else you can do now. Just try training you lungs to be able to draw in a lot of air. It will be easier to hold your breath mote longer. ' After hearing her words, I give my thanks for her advice. I begin to train my lungs to be able to do total concentration breathing for a whole day. I feel like my lungs gonna burst and my heart gonna pop out from my ears when I hold it for 5 minutes. I feel very exhausted after that but it doesn't stop me. I continue training for the past 6 months and one day I meet Sabito once again. Now he is using a real katana now. The vibe he give out is more serious than last time.

He says, 'After half a year, you've finally got a face of a man.'

I reply, 'Today I will win. Sabito!' The contest was simple. The stronger, faster blade wins. The fight was over in an instant. I yell, '**Total concentration breathing! Sun breathing! Tenth Form God Sun Flash**!' I charged toward him in a burst of inhuman speed and my katana was set ablaze brightly. I slash down my sword and cut his mask apart. When I won, Sabito smiled. It seemed like a sad smile to me or maybe proud and reassuring. He says, 'You surpassed Urokodaki in strength and speed already Tanjiro. Good job. Please keep working hard and surpass your own limits. Goodbye, Tanjiro.'

Makomo also says, 'Win Tanjiro. Against them too. Also, goodbye.' They suddenly vanished in the fog. I quickly look around for them but they leave no trace at all and after they dissapeared, I found my sword had not cut Sabito's mask. It had spilt the boulder.

**End**


	6. A Mountain Of Hands

**Chapter 6 A Mountain Of Hands**

A demon's weak point is its neck. However, when using a normal blade, even cutting its neck won't kill it but you are a special case, Tanjiro. Your breath style is able to make any sharp weapons a demon killing weapon. The sword that the demon slayer corps use are made from a special steel. We call them Nichirin Swords.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Thanks to my training with Makomo, I've learned to smell out an opening thread.That's how I won. When I'm fighthing someone and I find that scent, I see the thread. It runs from my blade to a spot on my opponent and it goes taut the moment I see it. Guided by the thread, my blade cut into that spot. I'm also able to do the full focus breathing for a full day and I am able to use all my 23 breathing forms. Urokodaki suddenly appear when I spilt the boulder. He says, ' I did not intent to send you to final selection. I had no wish to see another child die. I didn't think you would split the boulder but you did well. Tanjiro, you are an amazing child.' When he said these words, it made me cry. I hugged him and cry in joy and relieve. My training did paid off.

He continue saying, 'Go to final selection but be sure to return alive. Your sister and I are here waiting. You have a bright future ahead of you.'

I went back to his house and I decided to not cut my hair. I tied my hair up in a pony tail. It really reminded me of my late father. Then Urokodaki gave me a mask. It's called a warding mask. Apparently, it offers protection from evil. I can't take Nezuko with me. She's still asleep so I'm leaving her in Urokodaki's care. I wear a haori that is custom made by Urokodaki for me. It's half blue and half yellow with mixture of orange on each side of the haori. The blue represent that a former water pillar had taught me and the yellow with orange mixture colour represent my breath of the sun breathing style. He gave me his Nichirin sword and I put it on my waist. When I am about to leave for final selection, I say, ' I'm on my way, Urokodaki! Give my best to Sabito and Mokomo!' I turn around and leave from his house.

He look at me at a distance and was shocked, 'Tanjiro, how is it you know the names of those deceased children?'

After a few hours of travelling, I arrived at Mount Fujikasane: site of final selection. I walk up a stair and look around the place. Wow! But wisteria shouldn't be blooming this time of year. When I arrived at the stairs's shrine gate, I saw a lot of people waiting for final selection to start. When I enter the crowd, the two twins sibiling facing toward the crowd say, 'Greetings, everyone. Thank you for gathering tonight for final selection. Mounts Fujikasane holds demons that demon-slayer swordmen have taken alive and trapped here. Demons hate wisteria flowers, which bloom here even out of season. They cover the mountain from it's foot to halfway up the slope. However from that point on, the wisteria does not bloom. So demons roam free. You must survive there for 7 days. If you do, then you will have passed final selection. Now go.' The crowd quickly go to the location and I followed them. When I was walking through the forest with no wisteria, I saw two demons. They say to each other, '**Hey! Hey! Get lost! I'm gonna eat this kid! No you get lost! He's my meal!**'

The two demons rushed toward me while yelling, '**The one who kills him first gets to eat him! It's been a long time since I tasted human flesh!**'

I take in a deep breath , '**Total Concentration. ****Sun breathing! **I smell the thread.' When the thread straightened, I yell, '**Eighth form Shining Sun Stab!'** Urokodaki's Nichirin Blade was set on fire and I stabbed through the two demons's head perfectly. They quickly crumbled in dust in seconds. I turn around to the dead demons and pray for them to rest in peace. Suddenly I scent a rotten smell. I quickly look around my surroundings and saw a participant running away from something. He yelled at me, 'There's a huge deformed demon back there! I've never seen anything like it!' When a huge figure walk out from the trees. It reveal a giant monstrosity. It was a demons with a lot of hands. It combined his hands together a stretch toward the participant and grabbed him. He shouted for help. I was frozen there for a bit when I saw this demon. I quickly calm myself down. Don't be afraid! Help him! I must help him! I have the power to do this! Let's go! **Sun Breathing! Second form Sun Heaven!** I spin my body in midair to create a 360-degree burning slash. I slashed the demon's combined hand off and it released the participant. I stand infront of him and guard him while facing the demon with my sword. I look at it with my red piercing eyes and yell at it, 'Stay away from him! Or else I will strike you down!'

The demon look at my mask and say, '**Goddamit that's hurt. I can't regenerate my arm. Well I have to replace it with other arms. Oh dear, another of my dear foxes has come! I wonder he is stronger than the last foxes but I will kill him for sure Urokodaki. I can't wait to see your miserable face, UROKODAKI!**' with a sadistic and crazy tone.

**End**


	7. Spirit Of The Deceased

**Chapter 7 Spirit Of The Deceased**

Makomo says, 'Sabito, do you think Tanjiro can really do it?

Sabito replies, 'I am sure he can do it and you know that right? He is by far the strongest Urokodaki's student. He already surpassed him in many expects.'

**_Back to Tanjiro_****_..._****_..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The demon says, '**Tell me, fox boy. Right now what Meiji Emperor sit upon the throne?**'

I answer, 'The imperial family is Taisho!'

It look at me with widen eyes and started screaming while scratching him own body very hard until his body bleed, '**GAAAAGH! I've been here so long that dynasties have risen and fallen! Again and again! All while I've been trap here! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Damn Urokodaki! Damn Urokodaki! Damn him! Damn Urokodaki!**'

I reply, 'You know Uro...'

He suddenly answers, '**Oh, I know him! Urokodaki was the one who captured me! I will never forget! It's been 47 torturous years! Back then he was still a demon slayer! In the Edo Period, The Keido Era!**'

Huh?! Demon slayer in Edo Period! The boy yell at it, 'You're laying! No demon here has been alive that long! Lies! They only put demons up here that have eaten two or three people and they get killed during selection! Plus, the demon eat each other too!'

The demon replies, '**But I have survived a very long time. In this prison of wisteria blossoms, I have eaten 50 of you brats!'**

I think at its statement, 'Fifty?! I remember Urokodaki said a demon's strength comes from the number of people its has consumed. If it eats more people, it gets stronger. They grow stronger and some physically change, gaining unatural powers. If your nose gets stronger, you'll be able to tell how many people has the demon eaten.'

It started counting, '**12...13...and you are number 14.**'

I reply, 'What are you taking about?!'

It laughed, '**Hee Hee Hee Hee! That's how many of Urokodaki's student' I have eaten! I've decided to kill all of his students! Yes indeed! Thirteen of Urokodaki's students, but above all two of them I'll never forget. He had a colourful jacket and was the strongest by far. He had peach-colour and a scar by his mouth. The other was a girl-brat whose kimono was cover in flowers. She was small and not so strong but she was very agile.**'

I widen my eyes, ' How could this demon have killed them? They've trained me!'

The demon continue saying, '**I recognize you by those fox masks. I know the grain of those mask that Urokodaki craves. They're craved the same way as the tengu mask he wore. Did he called it a "warding mask"? I ate them all because of the masks they wore. They're all inside my stomach. It's like Urokodaki fed them to me!**'

I take a deep breath to keep my cool. I am very furious at the demon.

It laughed sadisticly, ' **Heh Heh Heh Heh... The girl-brat wept and grew angry when I told her that. Heh Heh Heh Heh... Soon her movements got shaky. Heh Heh Heh! Then I ripped off her arms and legs!**' He really hit my nerves. How dare he do that to Makomo! I quickly took a deep breath and rushed toward it. I swing crazily at it, cutting off his arms. It suddenly punch me at my side but I quickly cut his arm and jump back several metre to get some breaths.

**_At the sliced boulder_****_..._****_..._**

Sabito says, 'Stay calm, Tanjiro. Your breathing is uneven. Don't worry about us! Focus on what you must do! Don't lose!'

**_Back to Tanjiro_****_..._****_..._**

I was holding my ground while the participant escape from the battle. I run at it and suddenly I smell a strange smell from the ground. I noticed that the ground was shaking. I quickly leap into the air and the ground was burst through by three giant arms. The arms are trying to grab me.

The demon thinks, '**I missed he notice my hands underground and leapt away! What a leap! But in midair, he can't dodge this attack.**' It punch straight toward me while I am falling in midair. I quickly take a deep breath and yell, '**Sun breathing! ****Seventh form Burning Sun!' **I do a circular burning slash and slice it arm.

'**He escape! I'm out of hands! I can't grow more in time! The fox-brat in striking range! But my neck is hard and imprevious. Even the peach-hair can't cut me!**' it though.

I quickly take another deep breath, '**Total concentration. Sun breathing!' **I launch toward its head and gonna cut it.

**The demon reassure itself, 'When he fail to cut my neck, I'll grab his head and crush it. Just like I did to the others!' **I sniff for the opening thread. When I see the thread, it immediately straightens.

**_Back to Sabito_****_..._****_..._**

Makomo says, 'Is it possible that Tanjiro will lose too? That thing's so hard.'

Sabito replies, 'He will win. I am certain because the boulder that Tanjiro cut was bigger and harder than anyone had ever cut before. His breath style also helps his blade to be more sharper and deadlier. If he and Urokodaki have a battle in speed and strength. He will surely win. If he got more expriences on killing demons. He will surely become the strongest demon slayer in this generation. I believe in him. He will surely win this battle and set us children free from this eternal hell.'

**_Back to Mount Fujikasane..._****_..._**

**I yell, '****Twentieth three form! Sunbow Full Sun!****' **I do a downward burning slash in midair and produced a powerful sixfold slash with sun shaped blade in them crashing down on the demon. The demon was cut to six slice and created miniature craters when the slashes have landed.

**End**


	8. Big Brother

**Chapter 8 Big Brother**

(**Demon's POV**)

Before my death, I saw a flashback. The sound he make at that moment was the same sound that came from that guy back then before I was capture by Urokodaki. The man was a elderly and was wearing hanafuda earrings. He is probably in his 80s but he is able to stop me. Urokodaki stop him from killing me. He listened to him and leave me to let Urokodaki to capture me alive. Like a sound echoing against the rolling wind. Is that same man that made my life miserable. If he did not hunt me back then. I won't be capture by him! And now this kid has the hanafuda earrings. He is probably the successor of that man!

I shouted, 'Damn YOU!!!!'

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I slash its body downward into six slices. I landed safely onto the ground. The demon's head and the other's body parts fall onto the ground apart from each other. The demon's head look at its sliced body, '**Damn Damn Damn Damn! I'm going to die!! My body is gradually turning to dust, I'm already too late to stop it. In the end he'll gaze upon me with eyes that are full of disdain. Damn it, I'm so afraid to close my eyes but this body won't allow me to turn my head. I can't believe the last scene I look upon before my death is a demon hunter...**'

It widens its eyes when it saw my face, '**Why do you have that expression on your face?**' My face was filled with sadness and empathy when I look at it.

It suddenly got a glimp of its own memory before he become a demon, '**Big brother, I'm alone in the dark. I'm scared. Big brother, hold my hand like you always do. Why did I devour my brother? Eh? Who is this brother I'm thinking about?**'

I walk toward its slice hand with a scent of sorrow. I grab its hand and put my forehead on its hand. I pray for it, 'God please, allow this person to never become a demon again when he reincarnates.'

When it look at the scene, it begin crying, '**Big brother. Big brother, big brother grab my hand. Alright, alright. You're always such a scardey-cat.**' Its head and body crumble away in dust. I look at the crumble body with my eyes and say, 'Sabito...Makomo, I won. You guys can be at ease now. The other children that were killed will also return just as was promise. Eventhough they are only spirits now. Return back to be by their beloved Urokodaki sensei's side. Back to their home narrow mist mountain. If I die, my spirit will return to where Nezuko and Urokodaki sensei are.' Soft wind blow through my hair and made my long hair flow in the wind. Suddenly I heard children voices, 'Thank you, Tanjiro. Don't die.' I quickly turn my head back to check and I found nothing. It was probably the children spirits thanking me. I promise I won't die in final selection.

**_7 days later, morning..._**

The participants and I gather at the front of the shrine gate. The two twins sibilings stand infront of us and say, 'Welcome back. Congratulations. Being safe and sound is better than anything else.' I look around the place and saw a few people made it out alive in final selection, 'There are only four left?! They were 20 or so people before. That guy isn't here too because I can't find him when he escaped the battle. He is probably eaten by other demons. I couldn't save him.' I look at the four people and observe them.

One of them is a girl with a side pony tail wearing a butterfly hairclip. She was enjoying the presence of a butterfly landed on her pointer finger. She is quite calm and beautiful.

The other boy with the blond hair keep saying, 'Will die, Will die, Will die, Will die! Even if we survived, we'll die in the end...' He is quite a coward but have a good heart.

And The last boy with a scar on his face says, 'Eh? What do I do? What about the blade?' He is quite impatient and short temper.

The two sibilings continue saying, 'You must first pay the cost for the uniform. Then you must get your body measured and have your rank engraved. There are ten ranks in total. 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th. The highest rank and the elites of the demon slayers are called the pillars. You are now at the lowest 10th level.'

The boy with the scar on his face says, 'What about the blade?'

One of the sibilings replies, 'Today you will each choose a chunk of tamahagane alloy. Your blade will be completed within 10 to 15 days. Also from now on, Kasugaigarasu will be following you all.' Suddenly three crow appeared out of nowhere and landed on me and the two people. Strangely the blond hair boy get a sparrow instead of a crow. He says, 'Eh? A crow? Isn't this... Isn't this a sparrow?'

The sibilings continue explaining, 'Kasugaigarasu is a crow that is primarily used for communication.' Suddenly I heard a fuse beside me. I saw the boy with scar chase away the crow and shouted at one of the sibiling, 'I don't care about some dumb crows!' He grab the sibiling hair and shouted right infront of her face, 'What I want is the blade!! Give me the blade right now!! The blade of the demon hunter!! The "blade of colour change"!' with a irritating tone.

I cannot stand his attitude toward the girl so I quickly walk toward him and grab him arm, 'Let go off her this instant!! If you don't let go I'll break your arm!!'

He looked at me and yell back, 'Huh?! Who are you. You can try if you dare!!' That's it I'm breaking his arm. I take in a deep breath and I increased my grip strength. Suddenly there is a snap sound. I let go of his arm and he quickly let go of her while groaning in pain. I stand infront of the girl in a defensive position while looking at him with my ruby red eyes.

Suddenly the another sibiling says, 'Are you done? If so, please go over there and choose the alloy that will be used to create your blade. The alloy for the blade that will be used to destroy demons and protect yourself will be chosen personally chosen by each of you.' We four look at the ores and begin to pick them carefully.

**_At a estate..._**

One figure was sitting outside the estate and just recieved a message from a crow. He says, 'Is that so? There are five people remaining. They seem to be excellent. My swordsmen have increased. I wonder what kind of swordsmen they all are.' while enjoying the view of his estate's garden.

**End**


	9. Welcome Home

**Chapter 9 Welcome Home**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I was too naive. Eventhough I encountered 8 demons in the final selection, I killed them without having a normal conversation with them. I didn't have the chance to ask for a way to turn a demon back into a human. I'm so sorry, Nezuko. I'm so sorry. I originally wanted to return as soon as possible but my body is so tired after doing full focus breathing for whole 2 days. I haven't eat for 7 days and my whole body is ache. Even the uniform is so heavy. After climbing down Fujikasaneyama, a wave of weariness slammed into me. Leaving me utterly in fatigue. Ahh... the sun has set over the western horizon. I have to hurry to Urokodaki's place. He and Nezuko is waiting for me. I quickly gather my remaining stamina and take in a deep breath. I focus all my blood flow into my legs and I quickly ran in inhuman speed to his place before it gets too dark.

When I arrived at his place, I collapse onto the ground. I used up all my energy when running to this place. I rest for while and continue walking toward his house. I shout at the top of my lungs, 'UROKODAKI SENSEI!! I AM BACK!!!' Suddenly his house's door burst broken open. It reveal Nezuko. She had just woken up from her long sleep. I say, 'Nezuko! You...you woke up!' I quickly ran toward her but I tripped because I was too tired to walk. She walk toward me quickly and give me a hug. I cried when she hug me, 'Why did you suddenly fall into a coma like that? You laid there in your bed and you wouldn't wake up! I though you were dead!'

(**Sakonji's POV**)

I was gathering firewoods when I heard a door burst broken. I quickly grab the firewoods and ran back to my house. Maybe a animal has broken in my house. When I arrived there, I widened my eyes and dropped my firewoods. Tanjiro came back alive and Nezuko has woken up! I quickly ran toward the sibilings and give them a tight hug. I say to Tanjiro, 'You finally came back alive!!!' while crying in tears of relieve and joy. I reassure him everything gonna be alright.

**_15 days later..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I see a person walking toward Urokodaki's house. I quickly find Urokodaki and say, 'Ah, Urokodaki-san, is that the person we're expecting?' The person was wearing a haori over his clothes and was wearing a straw head with windchimes hanging on the edge of the hat on his head. It covered his face. When he arrived at the doorstep, he introduces himself, 'My name is Haganeduka. I am the one that has forged the blade that will be used by Kamado Tanjiro.'

I quickly reply, 'I am Kamado Tanjiro. Please come in and have a seat.' with a attentive adttitude.' He ignored me and put a rectangular box that was wrapped around by a cloth that he was carrying down and begin to unwrap it. He continue saying, 'This is the Nichirin Blade. I forged this blade.'

I say, 'Please come in and have some tea, sir.' with a confused tone.

He still ignores me and continue explaining the blade, 'The Nichirin Blade's raw materials are iron sand and ore from the highest mountain that is the closest to the sun. The "Scarlet Crimson Iron Sand" and "Scarlet Crimson Ore". They're metals that have absorbed the sunlight.'

I say once more, 'I'm pretty sure your bag is gonna get mud on it.'

He ignored me again and continue his explaination, 'The mountain the material are from, the sunlight mountain, is bathed in sunlight all year around. Never troubled by clouds or rain.'

Urokodaki is sitting inside his home while taking care of my sister. He find my conversation with Haganeduka quite amusing, 'I see that guy is his usual self, never listen to what other people say.'

I still stubbornly say to him, 'Hold on a minutes! Could you please stand up? The way you are crouching on the ground is a bit...' He suddenly turn his head up and look at me. I froze for a bit and a trail of sweat sliding down my face. He is wearing a really strange mask! He look at my features carefully and says, 'Ahh, you're the "Child of Burning Crimson" aren't you? This is most auspicious for us to meet.'

I look at him with a confused expression and say, 'No no, I'm Tanjuro and Kie's son.'

He replies, 'I didn't mean like that. Your hair and eyes are all red right? If a family is a business of making fire then they will have a children like you. So I mean to say that it's a very lucky thing, so be happy' while poking my face.

I say, 'Is that how it is? I don't really understand at all.'

He suddenly look behind me and say, 'Looks like this blade might turn red. Right? Urokodaki.' Urokodaki appears behind me and replies, 'Yeah.' We went inside the house and sat down beside sleeping Nezuko. Haganeduka give me the blade, 'Alright try and pull the blade out of its scarbbarb.'

I reply, 'Okay.' I slowly pull out the blade and held it straight up. He continue saying, 'Nichirin Blade's name is the blade of colour change. The blade changes colour based on each individual owner.' Suddenly my blade slowly turn black with two different shades. I was quite amazed by the blade. Urokodki and him look at me with a shocked expressions, 'It's black!'

I suddenly realised, 'Eh, black really feel ominous. Is this a bad sign?'

Urokodaki says, 'No it's not like that. I've never seen a blade this dark of a shade of black.' Suddenly Haganeduka burst in annoyance, 'I though I could finally witness a bright crimson coloured blade this time! Dammit! He pinch my face really hard. I say something to him while enduring the pain, 'Ow ow wo! That's dangerous! Please calm down, how old are you anyway!'

He yelled, 'Thirty-seven!' Suddenly I have a flashback of a man. In the flashback the man was holding a black sword that is the same as mine. I see him doing a breathing technique and make his sword set ablaze brightly and turn his blade's colour from black to a crimson burning red. It was beautiful to see the blade's colour. The man look at me and say, 'You can do it...' Suddenly I was brought back to my sense. I see Urokodaki waving at my face, 'Tanjiro. Are you there? You are spacing out.'

I quickly reply him, 'Ah! Yes. I just want to try out one thing on this blade.' I went out the house and hold the sword with my two hand. He and Haganeduka followed me outside and was curious on what I'm about to do to the blade. I take in a deep breath and let out a hiss sound. Suddenly my arms feel warm. I concentrated all my blood flow to my arms and suddenly smoke appeared on the blade. The blade begin to turn crimson burning red and was set ablaze. I hold my sword upward and observe it. The two that were looking at me widens their eyes and were speechless. Urokodaki says, 'Tanjiro. How did you do that! I never seen a blade that can change from one colour to another colour. Can you try cutting that tree with the blade? I am curious what it's gonna do.' I slowly walk toward the tree and I take a stance. I slice the tree horizontally. The slice was very smooth like butter and leave fire on the tree. Woah! It make my blade more deadlier! I turn around and say to them, 'How is it?'

Haganeduka yell, 'Oh my god! This is a new discovery! The black blade is able to turn into crimson burning red. The vibes it giving out is stronger than any other blade that I had seen! It is stronger than the red blade! I have to record this down in my book! It is probably the strongest variant of the Nichirin Blade! No wonder the black blade is so rare! Thank you so much,Tanjiro! You help me made a new discovery!'

I reply, 'No problems.'

Urokodaki says, 'Tanjiro. Where do you learn to do this. It is from your father?'

I answer, 'No. Actually I learned it from a memory from the past a few minutes ago. I saw a man holding the same sword doing the same thing.'

Haganeduka suddenly say, 'It is probably an ancestoral memory. Even swordsmiths have ancestoral memories. It helps them to make better blade for the demon slayers.'

Suddenly a crow landed on my shoulder. It said, 'Caww Cawwmado Tanjiro! Hurry and go to the north west town caww! Hurry up and go hunt demons! This is your first assignment!'

Huh?! This is my first assignment! I better get ready. It continue saying, 'Remember this well, in the north east town, young girls are constantly dissapearing. Every night, every night! There are girls, there are girls, constantly dissapearing!!!' I quickly went back to the house to get prepare. I turn around and tell them, 'I am going on a misson now. Goodbye Urokodaki, Haganeduka-san!'

Urokodaki says, 'Good luck, Tanjiro. Be safe out there.'

**End**


	10. Swamp Of Abduction

**Chapter 10 Swamp Of Abduction**

Nichirin Blade has the special property of changing colour based on its owner. However due to black coloured blades being overly rare, its properties are unknown to most but we know one property of the blade that is it is able to turn crimson burning red. It make the blade more effecient in killing demons. Due to being unknown, swordsmen that haven't made a name for themselves yet are called "Black Blades".

**_At the north west town..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I made it to the town. I am now wearing the demon slayer uniform while wearing a haori over it. The haori is orange with yellow mixture colour. It also has a sun patterns all over it. It represent my sun breath style. The uniform of the demon slayer is made of special fabric. It has good air permeability and is also resistant against moisture and fire. The claws and teeth of weak demons can't even rip this uniform open. Also, the box I was carrying let me carry my sister during the day. It is made with an extremely light type of wood called, "mist cloud fir". After painting it with "rock paint", the outer layer hardens, strengthening its durability. Eventhough this is just a guess, Nezuko might have been regaining strength through sleep and not through eating and drinking the flesh and blood of humans. I walk through the town and notice a man with a devasted look walk past me.

I also heard some gossip about him from citizens from this town, 'Kazumi-san looks devastated. He was right beside Satoko when she was taken. It's so unsettlings that this happens every night. Yeah, I hate this. Always after nightfall, young girls are going to get abducted again.'

After hearing all the gossip, I decided to call out his name, 'Kazumi-san!' He turn toward me and look at me.

I say, 'I would like to inquire about the specifics of this situation. May I?' He nodded and begin to lead me to the place that his fiancee dissapear. He says, 'Satoko was here when she dissapeared. You might not believe me.'

I instantly reply him, 'I believe you! I believe what you've said!' Suddenly I pick up a scent of a demon. I stop talking and traced the scent of the demon. Eventhough there are still some lingering scents of a demon, there seems to be something else mixed in them. Seems very strange.

Kazumi look at me with a confused expression, 'What is going on with that guy? What exactly is he doing?' He think back the aftermath of the tragic event, 'What are you talking about! You say she dissapear oit of thin air? You little bastard!' He looked down on the ground with a sad expression.

**_At some house in the town..._**

There is one girl who is going to sleep think about something, 'I wonder what is happening to the abducted children. I hope they're safe and sound.'

She closes her eyes and sleep. Suddenly there is a black puddle appeared under her futon. Two demon arms appear from the puddle and immediately drag the girl into the puddle.

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

I suddenly yell, 'The scent has gotten stronger!! The demon has appeared!' I begin running toward the demon's scent in inhuman speed.

Kazumi also run after me, 'Why did you suddenly...?!! So fast!' I take in a deep breath and leapt on to a building second story's roof. I begin running on the roof.

He looked at me in shocked, 'Flew...He flew! Demons and demons hunter. Are they all real...' I leap down the roof and landed on the area with demon scents.

I grab my sword and prepare to strike the demons down, 'Here!!! The demons are here right now!! There are two scents. The scent of a demon and a human woman. But I can't find them anywhere. The place where the scent is the strongest is here!!' I stab my sword into the ground where the demon's scent is the strongest. Suddenly a black puddle appears on the ground and it reveal an unconcious girl. I quickly grab the girl in a bridal carry and leapt away while cutting the demon trying to grab her. The demon slowly get out of the black puddle revealing his upper body.

I suddenly realised, 'A caster demon! I remember Urokodaki said caster demons are demons that use a special brand of magic called "Blood Demon Art". I will probably encounter these demons in the future.'

I interrogate the demon, 'Where did you take all of the abducted women!! I have two more questions to ask you. How can I turn a...' Suddenly the demon stared at me and starts to make hissing sound. It slowly sink down the black puddle and dissapeared.

I quickly asked Kazumi, 'Please hold her and stay by my side! As long as you are within my range, I will be able to protect you both.' He hold the girl and I get into an offensive sword stance. I cover my eyes to ampiflied my smelling ability. I analies the demon's scent and it might emerge from the ground or the wall. There's also the possibility that it might also emerge out of thin air from the sky. However, when this demon stays hidden. Its smell does not vanish! It's here!!

I take in a deep breath and let out a hiss sound, '**Breath Of The Sun First Style...** Eh?! Three of them!!!' Three demons suddenly appear from the ground and surrounded me. They are trying to drag me down the black puddle!

I quickly change my breathing style, 'Don't panic. I can take them all! **Eighteenth Style! Mirror Of Fortune-Sunlight!**' I swing my sword in a powerful frontal slash and created a multi directional assault with sun shaped blades in the assault and hit them.

**End**


	11. Suggestions

**Chapter 11 Suggestions**

**_Flashback__ of Urokodaki explaination..._**

In this world, there is only one demon whose blood flowing in its veins has the power to turn humans into demons. This person was approximately one thousand years ago the first individual that became demon. It's also the enemy of your family, Tanjirou. Because your family's ancestor almost kill him in battle but he escaped. He is scared one day, one of your family member would kill him again. Also, I think it knows how to turn your sister back into a human. This demon name is **Kibutsuji Muzan**. Tanjiro, this a misson that every demon slayers must fullfill even it takes a very long time. End this demon and end all existence of demons. Can you do it, Tanjiro.

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Okay... I kind of destroy the area with my slash assault. There are slash marks all over the area and I just kill one demon. I hope the citizens in this town won't be angry at me with the damage that I have done to this area. I injured the other two demons but they quickly sink into the ground. They can't regenerate their injury since my breath style doesn't allow them. They are still alive because I didn't strike their vital spots. If I didn't change my style in the middle of my blow, I would just kill them instantly! I take a defensive stance and guard Kazumi and the girl.

I sniff for the location of the two demons, 'The two demons smell the same. I heard rumors that demons basically don't work in a group. This should be a single demon splitting up into three. I must get the information about **Kibutsuji Muzan** from this demon!! And also information on how to turn demons back into humans! I also need to protect these two and kill the demon. I can't afford to be scared!!'

Suddenly the demon appear behind him and that girl and it grab his leg. I quickly take a deep breath and do my breath style, '**Full Focus! Breath Of The Sun! Second Style Sun Heaven!**' I spin my body in the air and do a 360-degree burning slash. I cut off the demon's arm and missed his head. I landed and do two quickly slices at the demon but it moved backward quickly to dodge my attack. I take a stance again and look at it with my eyes.

It yelled at me, '**You BASTARD!!! ****Stop getting in my way! That woman will go stale!! That woman is already 16 now! If I don't eat her quickly, she's going to lose that freshness!'**

Suddenly another demon appear behind me from the ground and says, '**Don't fret, my duplicate. In nights such as these, I've already eaten many 16 years old girls from this town. The meat on every single one of them was delicious. I've already had my filled.**'

The other duplicate of the demon says, '**Well, I'm still not satisfied!! I want to eat more!!'**

Kazumi look at them in disgust and fear, 'You monster. That girl you kidnapped yesterday night... Give Sakoto back to me immediately!'

One of the demon look at him and replies, '**Sakoto? Who are you talking about? If that girl's hairpin is in this collections. Then that means I've already eaten her.**' He look at the collections of hairpin and tears starting to drip from his eyes. His fiance was eaten. I looked at the demon in anger and disgust. How dare it ruined a people live! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!! I take in a really deep breath and my forehead mark transforms into a demon crest marking. I also enter the see-through world. I look at them and say in a calm and scary voice, 'Why do you find it fun to ruin a human live? Do you think every life in this world are no worth? Why you demons don't feel any sadness or guilt when you take lives?'

The demon suddenly shiver in fear. My vibe is like a boulder crushing down onto the demon. The demon quickly break out of its fear and says, '**Shut your mouth! I'm gonna kill you!**' It attacked me but I quickly dissapear in flame from its sight. I appear behind him and immediately yell, '**Full Focus Sun Breathing! Fifth Style The Setting**** Sun!**' I do a filp in midair and do a burning horizontal slash upside down. I cut its head off. It immediately crumble away in dust. The another duplicate demon appear behind me and I say in a calm manner, 'Nezuko, is time to wake up.' Suddenly the box at my back burst open and kicked the demon head off. Nezuko get out of the box and face the demon. The demon quickly recover and jumped back. I stand beside her and take a stance. I take in another deep breath and my blade turns to crimson burning red and was set ablaze.

The demon look at me in anger, '**Why is a mere human like you working with a demon!**' She turns toward Kazumi and the girl and gently touch their faces. Suddenly their faces replace by my sibilings faces staring at her in her vision.

The demon thinks, '**What's going on? Who is this guy? A swordsman carrying a demon with both of them working together? This is absurd!**'

She turn around and her veins staring to pop out of her body. She stand beside me and I remember Urokodaki told me something, 'This may just bring you some consolation but during the period when Nezuko was asleep, I gave her some suggestions to her conciousness. "**Humanity**** is your family. Protect humans, demon are your enemy. Never show any forgiveness to a demon that hurts another human!**' I turn my head to her and say to her, 'Nezuko, Lets defeat this demon.'

**End**


	12. I Cannot Say

**Chapter 12 I Cannot S****ay**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Me and Nezuko are standing beside each other while staring the demon. Suddenly she rushes toward the demon and do an axe kick down to its head. It quickly sink into the ground to dodge the attack. I say to her, 'Nezuko! Don't pursue it too far! Come back to where I am.' She slowly walk toward me and suddenly a black puddle appear under her legs. The demon pop up from the puddle trying to grab her but she do a flip to avoid its assault and reach out her hand aiming at it. She do a Blood Demon Art.

Her hand suddenly glows in orangey yellow and yell in her heart, '**Blood Demon Art! Fiery Blood Blast!**' She releases a blast of red fire toward the demon and burn it alive. She landed beside me. The demon screamed in pain and quickly sink into the ground again to heal. When I see her battling the demon, I think, 'She can use Blood Demon Art?! Urokodaki did say Nezuko is currently still a demon which means that she isn't so weak that I need to protect her but is that really okay? Leaving things to her. If she's able to protect the two of them, then I'll be able to concentrate on attacking the demons.'

Suddenly the ground under me appeared a black puddle and I am sinking into it. When I'm sinking in it, I say to her, 'Nezuko! I'm going under! You protect those two!' She nodded and I went down the black puddle.

When I open my eyes, I see darkness surrounding me. I'm inside a swamp! That's means these are the clothes and items of the girls it has kidnapped? It went so far as killing innocent people like this! Unforgivable!!' I look around the swamp and noticed that the demon had split itself again into three duplicates.

They say, '**How stupid of you just jumping in here just like that! You cannot move like you were above ground! You had it coming! HeHeHe! Do you feel the pain you little brat? There is almost no air within this swamp and also you body being entangled by the darkness of the swamp feels very heavy doesn't it, hahahaha!!**'

They begin to circle around me in the swamp. I look at them with my calm eyes, 'Don't underestimate me!! Think back that I've trained before, the air from the top of the narrow mist mountain was even thinner than it is here!!'

I twisted my body and sword to their maximum to prepare to strike the demons down. They begin to move in different angle in a zig zag formation very fast to decieve my vision. I waited for a while and smell for the opening thread.

I harden my eyes, 'There's that scent!! The line of interval!!' I immediately set my sword ablade with my breathing technique and yell, '**Full focus Breath Of The Sun! Third Style Scorching Crimson Sun!**' I unleash two horizontal slashes and the slashes slowly forming into two small fiery whirlpools. They suck the demons into them and sherd them to pieces while burning them alive. The whirlpools form a giant and sharp blade destroying everything around amd slicing open while burning anything caught in their way. After I finished the demons, I quickly swim up to the surface.

**_At the surface_****_..._**

Nezuko yell in her heart, '**Blood Demon Art, Crimson Blood Punch!**' She punch the duplicate demon while her fist was on fire and send it flying back several metres. It cough out blood, '**This woman i****s so strong!! It seems like she haven't use her full power but even so she's still very strong!** **Her movements are too fast. I can't dive back into the swamp but I've already adapted to these simple attacks. Even if my head is kicked with this force that threatens to knock it clean off, even if my inner organ are damaged, I will soon recover quickly!**' It counter her attack and slash her forehead. She stumbled back a bit and put her hand on her forehead to endure the pain.

It thinks, '**Good!! I'm going to open a hole on your face!!**' while it gonna pierch her face with its sharp nails. Suddenly its two arms got slice off and can't regenerate. I appear infront of the demon and kick it while yelling at it, 'Don't touch my sister!!'

It fall onto the fall and look at me with fear, '**Were they killed? Were those two killed by this guy? What's going on? I can't regenerate my arms! It's feel like my arms are burning!** **I though I can regenerate eventhough his blade did not cut my head! How can he turn his blade from black to crinson burning red?! Who is this guy! He might be a big threat to demons in the future!**'

I question the demon, 'You all have an oily stink that reeks of decay! A putrid odor of evil! You really disguat me with your actions. Exactly how many people have you all killed?!'

It yelled back at me, '**The ones killed are all woman!! If they continue living, they will only become uglier and nastier! Which is why I ate them!! You should be thanking us!!** **We are helping them to live a beautiful life! Not an ugly life!**'

I slice its mouth while saying, 'Enough! Do you think your actions are correct!' with a calm and angry tone. I reverted back to my normal state and I point my sword at him and continue saying, 'Stop this nonsense and lets talk about what sort of information you know about **Kibutsuji Muzan**.'

When it hear the name **Kibutsuji Muzan**, It suddenly starts shivering crazily and says in a extremely fearful voice, '**I...cannot...sa****y****...**'


	13. You Are

**Chapter 13 You Are...**

**_Memories of Kibutsuji Muzan in the demon's mind..._**

You can't tell anyone okay? You can't tell anybody anything about me. If you say something. I'll know immediately... I've always been watching you.

**_Back to the demon..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

It keep saying, '**I can't say! I can't say! I can't say! I CAN'T SAY!**'

I look at him with a shock expression, 'Is that man so frightening that was enough to shock the demon right into his bone?!'

It yelled, '**I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**' while trying to kick me. I quickly dodge its kick and slice off its head. It immediately crumble away into dust. Ahh... I couldn't get an answer again.

I turn around and quickly run to Nezuko to check her injury, 'Nezuko!! Whew, she's asleep. The blood has stopped too. Did she go to sleep to recover. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You need to wait for just a little bit longer. Your onii-chan will definitely turn you back into a human.' I up get went to Kazumi side. I saw him kneeling down on the ground in despair.

I knee infront of him and comfort him, 'Kazumi-san, are you alright?

He replies in a tearful voice, 'I've already lost my fiancee. Do you think I'd be alright after that?'

I look at him with sympathy and say with a soft voice, 'Kazumi-san, no matter how much you have lost. You don't have a choice but to continue living with strength no matter how severe of a blow you took.'

He suddenly grab my collar and yelled, 'What would a kid like you! Know about any of this!!' I slowly grab his hand with my two hands and slowly remove his hand on my collar. I look at him with my compassinate eyes and give him a sad smile.

I give him somthing, 'I'm leaving. Take this and cherish your live if Satoko's belongings were in here as well.' He look at the ribbon I gave him and started swelling in tear. I gave him a bow and set off to my next destination.

He look at me and yelled, 'You're the same! Aren't you? I'm sorry! I've said somethings that were overly cruel to you!! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!!'

I turn my body around and give him my final wave of goodbye and continue my journey. He look at me and think for a while, 'Those heart-breaking pair of hands that are tough and strong thickness. A young boy's hand shouldn't be like that.'

While I was walking down the damaged area, I clenched my fist tightly, 'Looks like it wasn't just me. There are a lot of people that have been killed, tortured and in pain because of **him**. **Kibutsuji Muzan**, I'll never forgive you!'

Suddenly my crow landed on my shoulder amd says, 'The location is Asakusa in Tokyo prefecture! There are rumors of a demon hiding there!! Cawww!!'

I look at it with a deadpan eye, 'Eh, is it time to go to the next location already?'

The crow cawed louder, 'Go NOW!! Caww!!'

I reply, 'Wait a moment, I just finished my first mission. Can I take a rest for a while?'

It pecked my face repeatedly, 'NOT WAITING! Cawww!!'

I endured the pain and say to it, 'Ok ok! I go right now! Stop pecking me!'

**_Day after the day after tomorrow. Arrived at Asakusa..._**

I look around the place and was amazed by this place, 'The street have developed into this state already?! Even though it's night, it's still so bright!! The building are so tall, What is that!! Are cities all like this. It's making me feel dizzy. I'm not used in crowded places.'

I grab Nezuko hand and lead her to a food stall, 'Lets go over there, Nezuko.' We arrived at a noodle store and order some noodle, 'I'd like to order a bowl of Yamakake noodle.' I sat down on a bench with Nezuko while drinking tea. I feel quite exhausted because this is my first time going to a place like this with too many people. Suddenly, I sense a demon scent. I begin to breath heavily and quickly stand up from the bench. My muscles are tense and I am sweating in nervousness. That scent!! Why did it appear here! I quickly rush into the crowd pushing people away to find the scent. This is the scent that was lingering at our house! **Kibutsuji Muzan**!! When I saw a man wearing a white fedora with red ribbon, I quickly grab its shoulder hard. It turn around and stared at me with its vertical like cat eyes with an annoyed expression. This is the guy. The scent that I pick up from it is the same as the scent I smelled back home when my family was murdered. I quickly grab my blade and gonna strike him down right here. Suddenly there is a little girl's voice, 'Daddy, who is this person?'

I stopped myself from drawing my blade and froze for a moment. This guy... This guy!! This guy!! He's living as a human!! It look at me and says, '**Do you have something you want from me? You're in quite a panic.**'

Suddenly there is a young woman appears beside it, 'Ahh, what's this?' I cover my mouth in shocked. These are humans. The girl and the woman both smell like humans. Do they not understand? Do they not know? This guy is a demon. A demon that eats humans.The woman look at me and say, 'Is it somebody familiar?'

It said in a calm manner, '**No, this is just a child we don't know. Seems that he's in some sort of trouble. Might it be that he mistook us for someone else?**'

She answers, 'Well, is that what's going on?' It quickly scratched a bypasser's neck and the bypasser suddenly fainted. He fall onto his wife and suddenly become a demon. He grab his wife and bite her right into her neck. I noticed its action but I quickly yell at him, 'Stop!!' I rushed toward him and tackled him down.

**End**


	14. Muzan's Fury- Bewitch Fragrance Of Blood

**Chapter 14 Kibutsuji's Fury- Bewitching Fragrance Of Blood**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

When I tackled him down, I quickly wrap my scraf around his mouth to stop him from biting innocent people. His wife look at him in fear, 'Husband!!' while trying to stop the bleeding on her shoulder.

I yell at the woman, 'Madam!! Please mind your own safety first compared to caring about your husband! Please use some fabric to cover your wound and apply pressure to it!' I take in a deep breath and increase my blood flow. I hold him down in one hand while thinking, 'It'll be fine. There will definitely be a way. The madam wasn't dealt a mortal wound so she will be fine. This person hasn't harmed anybody yet as well!!'

It look at the scene and says to its wife, '**Rei-san, its too dangerous. Lets go to the other side.**' I noticed **Muzan** is gonna leave this area. Damn it! Damn it! I can't just leave this person and not care about him!!

I turn to its direction while holding him down and yelled, 'I won't let you get away **Kibutsuji Muzan**! No matter where you run to. I will pursue you till the end of hell itself!! I will removed that head of yours with my blade!! I will absolute never forgive you!! Do you heard me!! **MUZAN**!' I draw out my sword and set it ablaze turning into crimson burning red while pointing at its direction.

(**Muzan's POV**)

I widen my eyes and I suddenly shivered in fear. I noticed his fiery red sword and his hanafuda earrings. His hair style is almost identical to that man. Suddenly there is a figure appear beside him in my visions. It is the same man with the same hanafuda earrings and the same sword that almost killed me in battle 400 years ago! He look at me with a calm and scary emotionless eyes before almost ending my life. I really detest those eyes and everything about him. I will end this boy's life later.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Suddenly some officers come to the scene. They say to the crowd, 'Back off! Back off! Out of the way! Drop your weapon kid!'

I put my sword back into the scabbarb and say to them, 'I can't! Please hand me some restraining equipment! Please! They didn't listen to me and try to pull me off the man.

I yell, 'Please don't pull me like that! Nobody is able to hold him down beside me!'

One of the officers look at the man I pin down, 'Ah! What with this guy's face! Has he lost his sanity? Pull the young man off him!'

They gather around me and try to pull me off the man again. I say, 'Don't do that!! This person hasn't killed anybody yet! Please don't interfere with me! I beg you all!'

Suddenly there is a female voice, '**Blood Bewitchment, Aroma Of Visual Fantasy**.' I look up and see flower patterns surrounded the area. I also smell fragrance in the flower patterns. I say, 'Ahhh! What are all these patterns! I can't see my surroundings!' Is this sort of attack?! Not good! In my corner of my eye, I saw two figure walking toward me. One is a boy and another one is a girl. The girl walked right infront of me and says, '**You... Even the ones who have turned into a demon. You still refer to them as a person and you are trying to save him. Then I shall lend you a hand as well.**'

I reply, 'Why? What is this smell you are giving off... That's right! I want to...'

She continue saying, 'Eventhough I'm a demon, I'm also a doctor. I want to eradicate that man, that called himself **Kibutsuji**.'

_**Somewhere in the city****...**_

(**Muzan's POV**)

My daugther says, 'Is papa not coming along with us?'

I reply, '**I still have conferences to attend to for my work and I'm pretty concerned about that commotion just now.**'

My wife says, 'But husband...'

I reassure her, '**I'll be fine. I'm going to ask the police officers somethings.**' I wave goodbye to them and they ride a car and went back home. I begin to walk to a dark alley and bumped into someone. It was a drunk man bumped into me. He is with some friends. He yelled at me, 'Ouch... do you not have eyes!'

I kept my cool and say, '**My apologies.**' I begin to walk away from the man. Suddenly the man grab my shoulder and says, 'Hey stop!'

I reply to him again, '**I'm sorry. I have some urgent business I need to attend to.'** with a annoyed tone.

He then insulted me, 'Hey Hey! This clothing you're wearing is quite classy. It really pisses me off! And that face you have is so pale! Looks to me like you've die already or something!' He went too far! I stared at him with my bright red vertical cat like eyes and hit his face. He was sent flying to the side wall. The impact was so hard it kill him and leave some cracks on the wall.

His older brother walk up to me and yelled, 'Hey! What did you do to my older brother!'

One of his friend also say, 'Hey!! He's dead! Yatsu-chan isn't breathing!' I ignored her cry and just kick the big dude up to the sky. He was sent flying upward and coughed up a huge a amount of blood. Blood started to drop from the sky and the big dude fall onto the ground leave a puddle of blood. The girl froze in terror when she see the site. I walk toward he slowly and grab her head while saying, '**Does my complexion look terrible to you? Does my face look pale to you? Do I look weak to you? Does it look like I haven't got long to live to you? Does it look like I'm close to death? No No No No... I am a perfect creature that is infinitely close to perfection.**' I begin to stab my pointer finger into her forehead.

I say curiously in a calm yet scary fashion, '**What do you will happen to you of you received a massive amount of blood from me?**' while taking out my finger from her forehead.

I continue saying, '**The human body cannot accomodate for such transformation speed. The cell will break down one...by...one...**'

The girl begin to melt into a pile of flesh while screaming in torturous pain, 'KIYAHHHHHH!!!!' I enjoyed her suffering. I snapped my fingers and two demons appear immediately.

They say, '**What is your bidding, my lord.**'

I say to them, '**I** **want you to remove the head of that demon hunter with the sword that can change its colour from black to burning crimson red, have long hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a pair of HANAFUDA EARRINGS on his ears.**'

**End**


	15. The Doctor's Opinion

**Chapter 15 The Doctor's Opinion**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The owner of the noodle store yelled at Nezuko, 'Seriously!! What I want to say was this!! It's not about money! If you don't eat the udon I made, I'll never forgive you!!' She just stared at the owner confusedly.

He continue saying, 'Hold the chopsticks! What is with this bamboo? Take out that bamboo in your mouth first!' I suddenly appear behind the owner and grab the chopsticks in his hand. I begin to eat his udon quickly.

When I'm finished, I waved goodbye to the owner, 'I'm full now! That was delicious!'

He replies, 'As long as you understand! As long as you understand!!' I grab her hands and left the noodle stall.

I apologise to her, 'I'm so sorry Nezuko. I left you on the side.' Suddenly she stopped, her expression changes from calm to alert. I look at where she is looking and notice it was the same boy I met while I am holding down a demon.

I say to him, 'Are you waiting for me? You know I can find you guys by following your scent, right.'

He replies, '**How would you be able to find me? That place has a cloaking spell cast upon it to mask it from other people's sight. Compared to that isn't the woman a demon? And she's a brute of a woman too.**'

I frozed for a while and wait for my brain to process the information, 'Brute...Brute? Does he mean brutish woman or something like that? Who's he talking about?'

I turn my head to Nezuko and suddenly realised something, 'Nezuko? Is he talking about Nezuko? Ah! He is talking about Nezuko!'

I talk back to him, 'How is she a brute!! Look closely at her feature! Everybody stated that Nezuko is a beauty in our town! How can she be a brute!!'

He ignored me and says, '**Lets get going...**' while walking away from me.

I continue saying, 'No wait! We can go but you said brute so we're definitely not okay with this! I'll bring you to a brighter place so you can have a better look! That place over there!' while pointing at her. We walk to an alley and suddenly stop right infront of a wall. He walk through the wall and I am quite shocked.

I say, 'Hello? Where are you?' Suddenly his head pop out from the wall and replied, '**Just go through the wall and shut your blabbing about how beautiful is her.**' He go back into the wall and I follow him through the wall. I begin to continue convincing him that Nezuko is beautiful until we arrived at a two storey house. He opens the door and greeted the demon girl that I met at the street back then, '**I'm back.**'

She replies, '**Welcome back.**' while sitting beside a unconcious woman who is bitten by her demon husband.

When I saw her, I ask, 'Ah, is she alright? I'm so sorry leaving her to you.'

She answers, '**She's fine now. Her husband... He's a different case. He's held in the dungeon right now.**'

I say in a concerned voice, 'Does it feel uncomfortable handeling the wound of a human?'

Suddenly the boy hit me in the chest and replies, '**As demons, we must endure the saliva bought on by the smell of flesh and blood and you want use us to treat humans as well?'** with a irritated voice.

The girl says in a soft voice to him, '**Stop. Why must you resort to violence.**' She turn around toward me and says, '**I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Tamayo and this child is Yushiro. Please try to get along with him.**' I look at him but he keep giving out a annoyed vibe. He's so hard to get along with but I really can't do anything about that.

Tamayo continue her conversation, '**And to answer your question, it does not feel particularly uncomfortable. I have an easier time with it compared to normal demons. I am able to manipulate my body to my own whim which made it possible for me to remove Kibutsuji's curse as well.**' A curse? So every human will have the curse when they are transformed into a demon?

I confusedly ask, 'Mani... Manipulate body?'

She answers, '**It means that I can survive even without partaking human flesh. All I need is to drink a small amount of human blood, that's all.**'

I put down the box I am carry whlie saying, 'Drink blood? That's...'

She replies, '**Maybe it might make you feel unhappy about it, we buy the blood that was originally given for transfusions from people who don't have a lot of money. Of course, all we really need is an amount of blood. That won't cause any disturbance to the person.**' I see so is this the reason why these people don't have on them the stink that only demons possess? But apparently they still need human blood... If only blood is required then maybe Nezuko can...

She continue saying, '**Yushiro is even more impressive as he only needs a minuscule amount of blood to survive****.** **I was the one that transformed him into a demon.**'

I suddenly widen my eyes in shocked, 'Eh? It was you?! But... Eh?'

She answers, '**Indeed. People other than Kibutsuji are unable to increase the amount of demons. This is factually correct. However, after going through 200 years, the only person that was able to transform into a demon was Yushiro.**'

I yell in amazement, 'The only person that was able to transform into a demon after going through over 200 years is Yushiro! Tamayo-san, exactly how old are you!'

Yushiro suddenly chokes my neck, '**Don't just ask a lady for her age like that! You uncouth ruffian!!**'

She yell at him, '**Yushiro! I'm not going to forgive you if you hit him again!**' He suddenly stop hitting me and immediately switch to obedient mode, '**Understood!**'

She turn toward me and says, '**I hope that you don't misunderstand this one thing. I won't increase the number of demons but to a person that is plauged by a disease without cure and is about to die, this is the only option I can offer them. During that moment, I will definitely ask that person if they want to continue living forever as a demon before continuing.**' I smell her scent and her scent tells me she isn't hiding anything and is a bit fresh too. I might be able to trust her if it's this person.

I asked her a question, 'Tamayo-san. Is there a way to turn a human turned demon back into a human?'

**_Outside the house's clocking spell area..._**

Two figure was walking down an alley. The two of them were demons. One of them which is a boy with eyes on his hands trying to find our location. The other demons which it is a girl says, '**Can you see it?**'

He replies, '**I see it. I see footprints. He turned around there and circled a long way around. And then there were three people with a huge box.**'

She says, '**How do we kill them Ufufufu. I feel this power coursing through me because we received the blood from the great one just now.**'

He answers, '**Well, of course we are going to slaughter him as cruelly as possible.**'

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

'**A way of turning a demon back into a human. There is one.**' Tamayo said.

I suddenly get close to her and yell, 'Please tell me the...!' I was suddenly pushed back by Yushiro, '**Don't get too close to Tamayo-sama!!**'

She look at him and say in a angry tone, '**...Yushiro... Why are you hitting him again...**'

He quickly switch back to obedient mode and says, '**I only just threw him out, Tamayo-sama. I wasn't hitting him.**'

She replies, '**Please don't do either of those things.**'

She continue saying to me, '**However, at my current state, I can't turn demon back into a human. No matter what kind of sickness it is, there will be always a treatment methods and medicine for it but I will do my best to research and develop a method of treatment. To make the medicine for treatment, there is a need to investigate a large amount of demon blood. I have two things I need to ask of you. First, I want to investigate your sister's blood. Second, do your best to gather as much blood from demons with Kibutsuji's blood coursing through their veins. Nezuko is currently at a very rare and very precarious stage of development. This change probably occured during those two years that she jas been asleep which you told me about. Normally, if a demon hasn't eaten the flesh and blood of a human or beast for such a long time...There is no doubt that it will go berserk. However, the most suprising thing is that Nezuko doesn't have any of those symptoms right now. This miracle might become the key to unlocking this mystery int he future.' **I put my hand on Nezuko head and she grab my hand and plays with it.

She continue saying, '**The second thing I want from you is a very cruel one. The demons with thick Kibutsuji blood coursing in them are demons that have gained a massive amount of strength from Kibutsuji himself. It won't be an easy task robbing these demons of their blood. Even so, are you willing to accept my request?**'

I look at Nezuko and reply, 'If there is no other option for me to take then I will go do it. If Tamayo-san is able to investigate a large amount of demons blood to create and manufacture medicine then not just the life of Nezuko, the lives of even more people will be saved, right?' with a optimistic tone.

She replies, '**Yes, Tanjiro.'**

Suddenly I felt a tremor outside the house. Yushiro suddenly shouted, '**Get DOWN!! Everyone!!' **He pull Tamayo down onto the ground and I also do the same to Nezuko. There is a handball suddenly broke into the house. It bounced around the house uncontrollablly destroying everything in the house.

**End**


	16. The Playing Of Handballs

**Chapter 16 The Playing Of Handballs**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I smell there are two demon scents outside the house.

The demon girl laughed, '**Aha ha ha ha! Just like what Yahaba said, a structure appeared in a place that didn't have anything there before!**' while continue throwing handballs to the house.

The other demon boy named Yahaba replies, '**Seem like they used a Blood Demon Art capable of hiding things. There is a demon hunter and another demon along with them? What is going on... Anyways Susamaru, should I say that the way you handled this was immature or too simplistic. You got it dirty, you know. You got my clothes dirty with dust.**'

Susamaru replies, '**You're so annoying. It was all thanks to my handballs that we were able to find this place so soon, okay? I want to play a little longer and your clothes aren't dirty. You're such a neurotic guy.**'

I look at the demons and I became very alert of my surroundings. A handball?! Just a handball thrown by that woman was able to destroy the house to this extent!!

She says, '**Ahahaha, found you! Found you!'**

Yushiro analyses the situation and determind, '**This woman is one of Kibutsuji's underlings?!**' She throws the handball toward the house and the ball bounce around the house very unpredictably. The ball suddenly bounce toward his direcrtion and strike his head. It immediately crush his head into pieces and he fell onto the ground.

I widen my eyes and yell, 'Yushiro!! Nezuko! Carry the unconcious woman in there to a safe place outside!!' Nezuko quickly follow my instruction and I quickly run to Tamayo's side. I stand infront of her in a defensive stance while holding my sword. I look at the girl demon and she has noticeably different smell than the demons I've faced in the past! Is it because she is stronger? A heavy scent just sucking it into my lungs feels quite heavy!

She slowly walks to toward me while bouncing her handballs up and down, '**The demon hunter with the hanafuda earrings on your ears and a long pony tail hair. That's you right?**' So their target is me!

I say to Tamayo, 'Tamayo-san please get to a place where you are able to hide!'

She replies, '**Tanjiro, Please don't mind us and carry on with your battle. We will be fine even without your protection. Because we are demons.**'

Suddenly the demon girl throws one of her handball toward me really fast. I deduced even if I avoid that handball, it will still turn towards me!! I take in a deep breath, '**Full Focus Breath Of The Sun! Eighth style Shining Sun Stab!**' I do a single thrust attack with my blade and spiral fire appear on my blade. I stabbed the ball and it suddenly set on fire burning it into ashes. I quickly get back to my stance and face the demon.

She widens her eyes and was shocked, '**How can he destroy my handball with just a stab?! His blade is quite dangerous. His blade is able to set things on fire. Hmph, don't worry I still got more handballs. I just need to avoid his blade then I can strike him. I bet he can't follow my handball speed.' **She throw the ball again straight toward me. I prepare to strike the ball again but it suddenly curved over me and hit my side. I stumble for a bit and regain my footing. How can this handball curve unnaturally? An unnatural turn occurence as well when it struck Yushiro-san. But this isn't a special curving around ball... What is his? Tamayo was holding Yushiro's body and suddenly he regrow the bottom of his face back.

He yells, '**Tamayo-sama! I said this before, haven't I? From the very beginning I told you we shouldn't have any relations with demon hunters! My hidden technique is still imperfect! You know this, don't you?! Just hiding the structure, the presence of beings and the smell won't wipe away the exsitence of said beings themselves! The more people that are hidden the more the chance of Kibutsuji picking upon the traces we leave behind! I hate people coming to interfere with the time you and I spend together! I hate it so much! Can't forgive them!**' while finishing regrowing his head.

The Susamaru demon says when she heard his stament, ' **Ahahaha! What are you talking about? So fun! So interesting! I will allow you the glorious death of dying by the hands of the Twelve Demon Moons!**'

I question, 'Twelve Demon Moons?'

Tamayo replies, '**They are Kibutsuji's personal servants!**'

I turn toward her and see Tamayo have a worry expression. I clenched my teeth. I see so this was Yushiro's Blood Demon Art...The demons closed in on us so fast, that I didn't even smell them before they attacked. I say to her, 'It's alright. Everything is gonna be fine. I will defeat the demons and protect you all!'

I active my mark of the sun state and my forehead scar transform in to a red demon crest marking. My veins all around my body begin to budge out and I released a hissing sound. The atmosphere around the area suddenly become very heavy. I set my blade ablaze turning it crimson burning red. I say to the girl demon, 'Let end this fight demons...' with a calm and collected tone.

Suddenly the demon girl started to breath heavily and started to sweat in fear. She think, '**Who is this boy?! His presence is almost the same as my lord but even scarier! Although his presence is still human but he feels like a very big threat to the demons! I can't stop shaking!!**'

She grows 4 arms from her side and suddenly threw 6 handballs toward me while shouting, '**Die you demon hunter!!**' . The balls started to bounce very fast. I track the balls with my eyes and I take in a deep breath, '**Sun Breathing! Nineteenth Style Sun Dragon Firetail!**' I do a direct frontal slash and created a single gigantic burning slash. The slash cut all the balls in the house and they all are burn into ashes. I also destroy the house's wall with my slash leaving burned marks on the wall.

I quickly dissapear in flames and appear behind the Susamaru demon girl. I twist my body and swing my blade onto her neck. It immediately cut off her head before she could react. Her body crumble away into dust and me and my blade revert back to our normal state. I kneel down while stabbing my sword into the ground. I panted heavily and I am sweating a lot. I really should train more on maintaining that state more longer and reduce the drawback of that state. I turn toward Yushiro and Tamayo and give them a thumb up. I noticed their eyes widen.

(**Tamayo's POV**)

This kid's presence is almost the same as **Muzan** but more calmer and is not corrupted. I estimate his strength to be an elite demon hunter. I remember feeling this presence 200 years ago. Suddenly an image of a middle age man with a pony tail while wearing hanafuda earrings on his ears appear behind Tanjiro showing his back toward me. I suddenly realised it was the man who spared my life after I become a demon. Is he related to Tanjiro? How come Tanjiro's presence is the same as the man? It is quite a mystery. I think this kid in the future will end that **man** once and for all and his breath style is quite familiar to me. What is it? I can't remember. I will find it out later. Probably I did record his breath style in my book. One day this kid gonna play an extremely important role in the demon slayers corps.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I slowly stand up from the ground while using my sword as a support and smell for the demon scent. I found another demon scent on a nearby tree. I look at the tree with demon scent and notice a figure. I immediately yell, 'Nezuko!! On the tree! On the tree!!' Nezuko immediately run toward the tree and kicked the tree. The tree was sent flying toward a wall. The demon on the tree quickly jumped and landed infront of Nezuko.

He think, '**How did that kid noticed me?! He kill Susamaru so easily. The presence just now he emitted is so heavy!! Is he even human! Okay, I have to focus the enemy infront of me.****' **He reaches out his hand and active his Blood Demon Art.

**End**


	17. The Arrow Pattern Demon

**Chapter 17 The Arrow Pattern Demon**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I say, 'Tamayo-san, is that demon close to **Kibutsuji**?'

She replies, '**I'm afraid so...**'

I continue saying 'Then I will definitely collect that demon's blood! You can count in me!'

I quickly run to Nezuko's side and ignore my fatigue and pain. Me and Nezuko looked at the demon immediately rushed toward him together and attack him. Suddenly Nezuko was push back by an invisible force. I also suddenly slip and was pushed back to a tree. The force was so hard it broke the tree behind me. I continue get pulled around by the invisible force hitting trees after trees while destroying them and then slam me onto the ground creating a crater. I get up and groaned in pain. I strengthen my resolve and face him again while in pain, 'How can I predict his attack. I can't even see it or smell it! I know his attack can't curve but able to change direction during activation. What is it?! How can I do it? I can't active the mark of the sun state because I am too tired... If I can see the his attack, maybe I can defeat him.'

Suddnely Yushiro shouted, '**Hey!! Stupid demon hunter!! If you can see the arrow patterns, you will know which direction they will be traveling! Just avoid the arrows patterns!!** **If you do that, you will be able to chop off that demon's head! I'll load you my sight!!**' He throw a small paper with wierd symbol to my forehead and it attached to my forehead. I suddenly able to see arrows coming toward me! Perfect! Now I can invade his attack!

I yell back, 'Yushiro! Thank you! I can see the arrow patterns now!'

He shouted back, '**Don't be too careless! He is stronger than the last demon! Be careful and predict his attack carefully!**'

I reply, 'Okay! I'll be careful, Yushiro!'

He turns toward Tamayo and says, '**Tamayo-sama! Lets make them our bait to lure the demons away while we run away!**' She look at him with a horrified expression.

He immediately says, '**Just kidding!**'

I begin to dodge all the arrows and rushed toward him although my fatigue haven't dissapear. I must collect his blood so that we can make the medicine as soon as possible.

For Nezuko sake! And maybe I can also help people that had turn into demons back into a human. Let them leave a normal live. I also promised Nezuko to buy her a new kimono. I never forget that promise! I'll fight whatever kind of demon that stands in my way!! And I'll win!!

I sniff and I see it! The line of interval! When I got near him the line suddenly severed. I quickly noticed the arrow below me and I do a quick backflip to avoid it. I landed on the ground but another arrow appear behind my back. I am too late to dodge it. I was hit by the arrow and was sent flying up from the ground. I started to fall from the sky very fast. I quickly concentrate all my blood flow into my legs and landed safely onto the ground. Suddenly Nezuko appears beside me and leap toward the demon. She do an axe kick in midair, '**Blood Demon Art! Infernal Blood Burst!**' Her legs was set on fire and she kicked her leg down onto the demon.

He quickly dodge the attack and her kick hit the ground. When her kick hit the ground, she created a giant fiery crater on the ground. I sweated a bit when I witness Nezuko strength. I reminded myself to be more nicer to Nezuko from now on. I don't want to get on her bad side. I quickly take this chance and rushed toward the demon. The demon released a lot of arrow patterns toward me. I quickly yell, '**Seventh Style! Burning Sun!**' I do a circular burning slash and burned all the arrow into ashes. The demon quickly releases another arrow toward me and hit me. He sent me flying back to a wall really hard. I coughed out a little amount of blood and continue to stand up. My whole body is tired and quite hurt. I can't get near him. Whenever I destroy his arrows, he creates more. The speed of the arrows also increased. If I have a slightest miscalculation or mistake, I will not be able to dodge the arrows and will get throw around very fast and hard. It gonna be very hurt.

Suddenly Nezuko appears beside me again. She grabs me and throw me toward the demon's direction high and far. I was not prepare for her action. I shouted, 'Nezuko!!! What are you doing!!!' She ignores me and reached her hand out toward the demon and her hand suddenly glow brightly, '**Blood Demon Art!** **Fiery Blood Blast!**' She release a blast of red flame toward the demon to distract and burn the demon.

The demon got burned and groaned in pain, '**Hot hot hot! It's burns! Why you little brat! You ruined my clothes! You will pay for it!**' I suddenly realise what is she planning. She would distract the demon and I go for the finishing blow. Wow, I never though my sister is a battle strategist. When she was human, she never like violents but she is the smartest in the family. She might be a genius at making battle strategy. I am quite proud of my sister.

While the demon was distracted by the flame, I quickly dive down from the sky and yell, '**Second Style! Sun Heaven!**' I spin my body in midair and do a 360-dergee burning slash and cut the demon head and neck to half. I landed and quickly get into a stance. I stared at the demon while he slowly crumble into dust.


	18. Curse Bound

**Chapter 18 Curse Bound**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I did it eventhough I am very tired. I was able to muster up my remaining stamina to cut his head. His head fall down of his body.

He shouted, '**Gah! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!! All I had to do was bring your head back and the great one would recognize my abilities! I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you!! If I can perish along with you! As long as I perish along with you!!**'

Suddenly my body was hit with a lot a lot of arrow patterns. Not good, the battle is still not decided yet!! I was struck by his attack!! I was suddenly pull away with great force. The pull of this arrow pattern is the strongest I felt from all his arrow patterns up till now!! His moves are following one after another, If I don't do something then my body won't be able to handle it!! I gonna crush into the wall! I yell, '**First Style! Sun Waltz!**' I do a concentrated single slash at the wall to break my impact. I was suddenly launch up toward the sky. My body is being suppressed... I can't swing my blade!! I need to use it! I need to use it! I need to use my sword technique!!

I yell some sword technique while being throw like a ping pong ball around the place, '**Sun Heaven! Sun Waltz! Burning Sun! Fire Chariot! Scorching Crimson Sun!**' I sucessfully break all my impact. I've never attempted to use my sword techniques consecutively like this before. I have only try to use two sword techniques consecutively! Both of my arms feel like they are about to be torn off! How many more times? How many more... Don't get distracted!! I need to continue using my sword techniques. I need to live! I need to live for NEZUKO SAKE!

Suddenly I active my mark of the sun state again. This time my eyes started to bleed and my vision gets a bit blury. I don't feel tired nor pain anymore. I keep going and using my sword techniques, '**Shining Sun Stab! God Sun Flash! Bright Sun- Morning Palace! Mirror Of Fortune- Sunlight!**'

After all that, it finally stop. The demon had crumble away into dust. I fall down on to the ground hard. I revert back to my normal state and started to pant heavily. My ribs and leg are broken. I'm so tired that I can't hold my blade. I twist my body around and lay face up on the ground for a while. I sigh in relieve that everything is over now. I stared at the stars while thinking about my family and life. I am cursed and blessed at the same time. I lost my family while only Nezuko survived but turned into demon. I become a demon slayer to defend people from the demon is a blessing. I am able to see people smiles while see people live out their lifes happily. I am very lucky to be able to defeat a few strong demons and survive their encounter. I bet it was my father and my family put a lucky charm on me. Always protecting me from harms anytime and everywhere. My tears starting to drip from my face. I sometime feel I failed to save my mother and my sibilings. If I had arrived earlier, I would have protected my family and Nezuko won't turn into a demon. Okay, time to stop thinking about the past. Focus on the present now. You now can only protect Nezuko. This time you won't failed to protect her this time! I rest for a while and start to get up on my feet. It really hurts! My legs keep shaking from tiredness. I use my sword as a support and slowly walk one step at a time toward the house.

When I arrived at the house, I saw another demon confronting Tamayo. I can't walk fast. I shouted, 'Tamayo-san! Hurry run! Me and Nezuko can defend you!'

She looks at me and her eyes widens. She was shocked to see me in a very injured state. She replies, '**Don't worry Tanjiro. I will be fine. Let me handle it.**' with a calm tone.

She says, '**Demon-san, are you aware of Kibutsuji's identity?**'

It replies in sudden panic, '**What are you talking about!! You're just a escapee!**'

She continue saying, '**That man is a coward. He's always afraid.**'

It shouted to her, '**Shut up you escapee!! Shut up now!!**'

She ignore her and continue saying, '**He only gathered the demons together to prevent himself from being attacked. You are only being manipulated.**'

It yells, '**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! The great one is not some minor villain like that!! The great's one power is incomparable to anything else! He is stronger than anyone!**'

Yushiro suddenly noticed something, '**Tamayo-sama is using her ability.**'

The demon yell again, '**Kibutsuji-sama is...**' Suddenly it stop talking. It cover its mouth and shiver in extreme fear.

Tamayo use her ability, '**Blood Demon Art. Mystical Fragrance Of The White Day.**' Her ability acts like a truth serum. It cause brain function to decrease and will make the recipient confess their lies while not allowing them to keep any secrets.

She says, '**You shouted the name. The curse will now active. How sad... Goodbye.**'

The demon suddenly run around in panic while shouting, '**Please please forgive me! Please forgive me! Please forgive me! Ahhhh! Urh Urgh!!**' it spilt out large amount of blood and suddenly big demon's hands brust through its mouth and stomach. Its guts spilt everywhere and it fall down on to the ground dead. I stand there in horror while watching the gruesome scenery.


	19. Always Together

**Chapter 19 Always**** T****ogether**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I dropped my sword and go down on my knee in horror. I am too tired to stand up. I turn toward Tamayo and say, 'Is it dead?'

She replies, '**It died in an instant. This is the curse. Kibutsuji's cells destroy the body of the demon from within. Basically, fights between demons amount to nothing and are pointless because apart from sunlight and the blades of demon slaying swordsmen, nothing will cause lethal damage to demons. However, it seems that Kibutsuji is able to destroy demon cells.**'

Yushiro walk over toward me and cover my mouth and nose with a napkin, '**Don't breath in Tamayo-sama's technique! It's harmful to humans.**'

Tamayo suddenly says, '**Tanjiro, the demon girl and boy you just killed weren't one of the Twelve Demon Moons.' **I widen my eyes in shock.

She explains, '**If she was one of them, a number would have been carved on their eyeballs. As you can see, they don't have it. I'm afraid the demon that is killed by the curse just now isn't one of the Twelve Demon Moons as well because he was too weak.**' They are not the Twelve Demon Moons? They ate strong but the Twelve Demon Moons will be even stronger than this?! I really have to prepare myself to defeat them!!

She continue saying, '**I have already collected blood from them. I will now examine Nezuko. When I was injecting her with the medicine, she breathed in a lot of my technique as well. My apologies.**'

Yushiro says, '**So there are demons that have gone round the bend as well. It dared to harm Tamayo-sama's glorious body. This is what it deserved. I'm not covering your ass any longer. Go use some cloth and cover your mouth with it!! I don't want to leave Tamayo-sama's side, not even for half a step!**' I look at him awkwardly and turn to the demon's body that's rip to pieces by the curse. I slowly walk to there and kneel down infront of it. It let out a small teary voice, '**Mama... Where are you... Come play with me...**' Such a child like personality but it killed so many people. Suddenly the sun come out. It body pieces slowly crumble away in dust.

I say, 'Please rest in peace. I hope you'll find you mother in the afterlife.' They were coered lied to and forced to do battle all because of that supposed Twelve Demon Moons title. And in the end it died because of **Kibutsuji's** curse. I couldn't save it... It dissapears without a trace after its death. Is this their deserved fate for them taking the lives of other people... **Kibutsuji **that man. **He** is able to kill demons that admire him so much. **He** is the real demon...

I called, 'Tamayo-san, where are you?'

She replies, '**Here, come to the basement.**' I slowly walk into the house and fo down the basement. When I arrived, I saw them with Nezuko. Nezuko quickly run towards me and give me a hug. I smile at her gesture. She also turns around and walk to Tamayo to hug her while patting Yushiro's head.

Tamayo says, '**Nezuko has been in this state ever since things ended. It's alright?**'

I reply, 'It's okay. She probably thinks the two of you are people she knows from our old home.'

She continue to say, '**But the suggestion place upon Nezuko wasn't treat humans as family? We are demons...**'

I answer, 'It's because Nezuko decided to treat you as a humans that she is willing to protect you. I... eventhough I hate the fact that Nezuko was given a suggestion to her behaviour against her will... It seems that she still retains her own will so I'm grateful for that...' Tamayou hugs Nezuko back and started crying.

I immediately apologise, 'I'm sorry! Nezuko! Nezuko! Let her go! Let go of her, you're being disrespectful!'

Tamayo suddenly says, '**Thank you Nezuko. Thank you.**' When I heard that, I calm down.

Yushiro look at the scene and think about his past, '**Do you want to continue living? Eventhough you won't continue living as a human... At this rate, you will eventually die. However, A non-human life is very difficult and very painful.**'

Tamayo says, '**We will leave this place. This place is too close to Kibutsuji. If we don't hide ourselves quickly, we will be in grave danger. Also even if we are able to hide ourselves through some crafty mans as a doctor that needs to come into contact with other people. There will eventually be a day when other people find out that I am a demon. The sense of children and old people are especially sharp. Tanjiro, are you willing to leave Nezuko with us.**'

I widen my eyes at her statement and say, 'Eh?...'

She continue saying, '**Eventhough we can't say for certain that we can keep her away from harm. It's still much safer than bringing her into the battlefield.**'

I think for a while before I make my decision. What they say does make sense to me... She's right. Leaving Nezuko here is for her own good as well... Suddenly Nezuko grabs my hand tightly. She look at me with her slitted eyes while shaking her head.

I look down onto the ground with a sad smile and reply, 'Thank you for your offer but we will continue down this path of ours together. We will not be parted. Never again.'

Tamayo smile at me while saying, '**I understand. Then I wish you the best for your coming battles. Goodbye now. We will leave once we erase all traces of us from this place. You two should hurry along.**'

I reply, 'Ah, okay. Erm... the sky is already bright outside. The box...'

Suddenly Yushiro says, '**Tanjiro, your sister is a great beauty.**' I look at him and give him a happy and warm smile. Tamayo widens her eyes when she sees myself. She was shocked that a person can possess this kind of smile that can reassure and give people warms immediately. It was a very pleasant feelings. I give my farewell to them and carry Nezuko that is in the box continue our road. When on the road, my crow lands on my shoulder and says, 'South south east, south south east, south south east! The next location is south south east!! Caw!!'

I reply, 'I get it!! I get it already, can you please be quite... please.'

I jolted up a bit when I heard a scream, 'PLEASE!! I BEG YOU, I BEG YOU!!! PLEASE MARRY ME!! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL DIE! SO PLEASE MARRY ME!!! I BEG YOU!!!!' I saw a boy with blond hair begging for a distressed girl to marry her.

I find the situation quite weird, 'Huh?...' The crow also stared at the situation speechlessly.

**End**

I won't be writing this fanfiction till 30th October 2019. I am preparing for my upcoming final term exam. So just wait patiently, please.


	20. Agatsuma Zenitsu

**Chapter 20 Agatsuma Zenitsu**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The sparrow on the boy's shoulder fly toward me and landed on my hand saying, 'Chirp chrip! Chrip chrip!'

I nodded and say, 'I see I understand. I'll think of a way!' The sparrow suddenly shine in happiness.

While the boy keep yelling, 'PLEASE MARRY ME!' He never let go of the girl's leg. I quickly walk over toward him and hold him up into the sky holding his back haori.

I scolded the boy, 'What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road! Can't you see the lady doesn't want this! And you're bothering the sparrow too!!' with a tick mark on my forehead.

He look at me and his eyes widens, 'Ah! The uniform! You're the one from the final selection!'

I reply, 'I definitely don't know a guy like you! Definitely don't!'

He yells, 'Eh!!! We've met though, we really have met before! You've got memory issue!'

I ignore him and reassure the girl, 'Alright, young lady. You should hurry on back home.' She bow down and thank me.

He yell for ignoring him, 'HEY!!!!! SHE STILL NEEDS TO MARRY ME, SHE LIKES ME!'

The girl walked toward him and give him a good slap on the face, 'Shame on you!' She kept slapping him non stop. I grab her from the back to calm her down.

She yells at him, 'When did I ever say that I liked you! I only talked to you because I thought you were sick when I saw you squatting on the side of the road!'

He replies tearfully, 'Doesn't that mean that you talked to me because you're worried about me because you like me?!'

She yelled with a tick mark on her face, 'That's completely impossible, I have already a fiance already! I see that you're really energetic already so you should be fine! Lets never see each other again!' She walked away angrily.

He says, 'Wait... Wait!' He kneel down in despair. He turns toward me and says, 'Why did you have to come and mess with... WHAT SORT OF EXPRESSION IS THAT!!!' I looked at him in disgusts and weirdness.

He continue saying, 'It's all your fault! It's all your fault I didn't get married!' He look at me again but I keep staring him with the same expression. He yells, 'SAY SOMETHING!!!'

He continue his statement, 'I'm about to die!! I definitely die the next time I'm on the job!! I'm super weak and don't think exaggerating! You need to protect me before I finally get married!'

I reply, 'My name is Kamado Tanjiro!

He hold me while kneeling on the ground, 'Is that so! I'm sorry. My name is Agatsuma Zenitsu! Help me, Tanjiro!!'

I say, 'Why would a person like you who asks for the help of somebody he just met want to be a swordman! How can you be so shameless to such a extent!' while staring him down with my crimson red eyes.

He replies, 'That's way too harsh!! It's because I was decieved by a woman and I've got a buttload of debt! That guy I own money to say that I need to repay the debt the woman owns. Him as well so he "groomed" me!! I went through a hellish training regime everyday and during that time I really though I might as well just die! And I though I really was going to die during the final selection! In the end, I was lucky and I survived! Then I ended up back in thay hellish lifestyle again!! Ah!! Scary scary! So scary! I DON'T WANT THIS AHHH!!!! I DON'T WANT THIS AT ALL AHHHH!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!!!'

I his pat back and ask in concerned, 'What's going on with you, are you okay?' while the sparrow is talking to my crow. After all that nonsense, we continue walking to my mission destination. On the way, I give him a riceball that I had left to calm him down.

I reassure him, 'I understand what you're going through but please don't cause anymore trouble for the sparrow.'

He asked in confusion, 'Eh... causing trouble for the sparrow? How did you know?'

He reply, 'Zenitsu is always like this and never wants to go to work. He goes after women whenever he sees one and he snores really loud. Endless trouble one after another... That's what it's saying.' while pointing the chirping sparrow on my palm.

He widens his eyes in amazed, 'It's still talking about me right now?! You can understand bird language?!'

I look at him weirdly, 'Yes...' Is it not normal for a people to understand bird language? My whole family are able to understand this language.

He continue to say ,'Seriously?! You're making this up aren't you?' Suddenly my crow landed on my head and says, 'Cawww!! Hurry up! Hurry up, Tanjiro, Zenitsu! Start running! The two of you will move forward to your next location!! Innocent people are being kill there!! Hurry!! Cawww!!!'

I widen my eyes when I heard this. I yell at Zenitsu, 'Hurry Zenitsu!! We gonna go there fast! Keep up with me! People are dying!'

He replies, 'Wait... wait! Tanjiro! You would protect me when we encounter demons, right?' I look at him and nodded my head. I quickly do full focus breathing and concentrate all my blood flow through my legs and rush toward the location in inhuman speed. He widens his eyes when he witness my speed.

He yells, 'Wait up!! Tanjiro!!!' He begin to run to the location to catch up with me.

**_At mission site..._**

We arrived at our destination. Zenitsu is panting heavily, 'Tanjiro...next...time...go slower...please...' I ignored him and observed the house in front of us. It is a two story house and it is quite big. I smell and scent some blood in the area.

I say to him, 'There's a smell of blood in this area... but this smell is a smell I never encountered before. Be careful.'

He replies, 'Eh? There's a smell? I can't smell anything at all but can you hear a sound coming from over there? Seems like we're going to need to work together in the future as well.' Suddenly I heard some movements at a bush near the house. I walk over to the sound and saw two kids hugging each other in fear.

I slowly walk toward them and ask them, 'What are you doing here?' They didn't respond and back away from me.

Seems like they've been through quite a shock. I kneel down infront of them and show then Zenitsu's sparrow, 'Tada! A sparrow in my palm! Cute right?' with a cheerful voice while the sparrow dances on my palm. They kneel down and let a sigh of relieve.

I comfort them and ask, 'What happened? Is that house over there the home of you two?'

One of the kid which is a boy says, 'No... It's not... It's... the home... of the monster... Our older brother was captured by the monster. We were traveling during the night. The monster came but it ignore the two of us and took our brother away...' with fear in his tone.

I ask, 'The monster enter the house over there?'

He replies, 'Yes...'

I reassure them, 'So the two of you followed it all the way here? That's impressive. You guys are strong.'

The boy look at me and tears started to drip from his face, 'We were following our brother's blood trail. He's hurt...' Hurt!! Am I too late to save him? No, he is still alive. I just have to believe.

I reply, 'Don't worry. I'll defeat the monster and rescue your brother.' with a soft tone.

His little sister suddenly says, 'Really? Do you really mean it?

I look at her with a heart warming eyes and says, 'Yes, don't worry.'

Zenitsu suddenly says, 'Tanjiro, what is this sound? Feels really uncomfortable. It keeps on ringing. Is that a drum?'

I asked, 'Sound? I can't heard any...' Suddenly the drum sound is getting louder. Suddenly a man get thrown off the second floor balcony and hit the ground very hard. Blood was splatted everywhere on the ground. I quickly block the gruesome scene from the kids, 'Don't look!!' I quickly went over to the man and check his health state. He doesn't look fine.

I went to his side and say, 'Are you okay! Hold on!' The wound is deep, this is... He is not gonna make it!

He say softly, 'Ah... Ah... Finally... got... out... Got... outside... Am I... going to... die?' I quickly hug him and pray for his rest in peace. Suddenly a loud groowr coming from the house. Is sound like a strong demon. I look around my surrounding and notice Zenitsu and the kid are shivering in fear. I harden my eyes and swear on my life to protect these kid. I am sure Zenitsu is able to handle by himself. I smell his scent and his scent is quite heavy and strong. I stand up and face the house.

**End**


	21. Drum House

**Chapter 21 Drum ****House**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I look back at the man and he is not moving an inch. He's dead already. He must have been painful. He must have suffered. Suddenly the boy kid says, 'He... He isn't our brother. Our brother was wearing yellowish brown clothing.' So a lot of people are being kept prisoners. When I come back, I'm going give the man a proper burial... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...

I say, 'Zenitsu!! Lets go!' He look at me and suddenly shiver in intensive fear while shaking his head.

I look at him in dissapointment and reply, 'I see. I understand.' I turn my back and walk toward the house.

He suddenly launch toward me and hug my back, 'Yahh!! What is it!!! Don't look at me with that face full of fury! I'll come along okay!!!'

I reply angrily, 'I don't plan on forcing you.'

He yells, 'I'll come along as well!!' I place the box that I am carrying near the kids and say, 'I'm placing this box here in case of any danger. No matter what happens, it will protect you both.' with a reassuring tone. I turn toward the house and begin to approach the house with a serious expression. When we enter the house, I immediately smell the place and sense some demon scents.

Zenitsu cowardly says, 'Tanjiro... Tanjiro, are you listening? You will protect me right? You will definitely protect me right?'

I reply without facing him, 'Zenitsu, there's something I must apologise to you about. Actually, my ribs and leg have both factures that haven't healed yet due to my last battle. So...'

He widens his eyes and yelled, 'EHHH!!!!! Why do you have fractures! How do you have bone fractures! If you have bone fractures, who's going to protect me! I'm going to die! YAHHH!!! What do I do! What do I do! I'll die I'll die I'll die I'll definitely die!! Being told you have bone fractures has killed me! I'm already dead!! 99 percent already dead!!'

I say, 'Zenitsu be quite. You will be fine.' I put my hand on his shoulder.

He pushed away my hand and yells, 'Stop comforting me!!!'

I reply, 'Listen to me. I know that Zenitsu you...' I widens my eyes when I saw the kids running toward me.

I say, 'No you can't! You guys can't come in here!'

They reply, 'It's because big brother's box is rattling around...'

I say, 'Even...!! Even so, you guys can't leave it there! That box is something even more important than my life...' Suddenly the whole house rumbles. The boy kid's little sister jumped onto me and push me to another room with her brother and Zenitsu on the other side. Suddenly the room changed into another room. I look around the room and noticed the entire room changed. No, were we the ones that moved? Moving along with the drum beat... Suddenly the little girl hug me and started crying.

I confort her, 'I'm sorry for getting you separated from your brother but I'll definitely protect you. Zenitsu will also protect your brother so don't worry. What's your name?' while wiping her tears off her face.

She replies, 'Teruko...'

I say, 'Is that so. Your name sounds really nice.' Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from outside the room. It reveal a big demon. It has drums on his body. From the many numerous scents, this scent is the strongest. It has already spread and covered the entire house. It must have eaten quite a few people!! He is this house's master!

**_At Zenitsu side..._**

He yells, 'Gonna die! Gonna die! Gonna die! I'm gonna die! I definitely dying! I'm separated from Tanjiro!!'

The little girl's brother also yells, 'Teruko!! Teruko!!'

He says, 'No no, don't call out to her so loudly! Lets go outside!'

The boy look at him with a irritated face, 'Why are we leaving? Do you plan on running away by yourself? You keep crying about dying and dying. Don't you feel any shame at all? Is that sword on your waist a fake?'

Zenitsu suddenly spilt blood from his mouth comically, 'Those word are really sharp... Uwah! Uwah... Guhah! You misunderstand me, it's because I can't do anything alone by myself so I want to find somebody to... I want to find a grown-up to help me!' while holding the boy's hand.

The boy yells, 'Let go of me!'

He yelled back, 'This isn't a situation that us children can handle by ourselves already!' He drag the boy to the exit.

When he opened the door, he widens his eyes, 'No say No way No way! I remember that this was the entrance!! Where did the outside go... This door!! Is it this way!' He suddenly shiver in fear when see a boy that is the same as his age wearing a boar mask. He is staring right back at him.

Zenitsu shouted in fear, 'Monster!! Ahhhhh!!!' He crouch down onto the ground while screaming. The boar mask boy just dashes past him and run down the hallway. The little girl's brother look at Zenitsu with a deadpan expression.

Zenitsu yells, 'Why do you look at me with that gaze?! Don't look at me like that!'

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

I say, 'Teruko... Hold on and don't scream. Don't go into the corridor, even if the room moves. Back away. Hide behind the shelves.' I stared at the demon while he is walking by the room.

He says, '**Why does everyone not know any manners. Just barging into the home of someone else. It pisses me off! They are all my prey found in my territory... That guy is also... They all are...**' with very annoyed tone.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Tanjiro is a a guy that just can't ambush other people. He is just too nice to sneak attack people or demons.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I shout at him, 'I am Kamado Tanjiro, level 10 of the demon hunters!! I am going to cut you down!' I take in a deep breath and launch toward him with great speed.

He suddenly says, '**That is a child of "rare blood" that I've found...**' When I am gonna strike him, he hit the drum on his right shoulder. Suddenly the while room turn to the side. I fall on the side and landed. I quickly look at Teruko and she is fine. The tatami went on the side. The entire room turned on its side. This must be the Blood Demon Art of this demon. The entire house is this demon's territory!! Huh? What going on? A scent is approaching. Suddenly one of the door in the room sudden burst broken and reveal a boy wearing a boar mask.

He keep shouting, 'Pig Assault! Pig Assault!' while landing on the side of the room.

**End**


	22. The Sudden Appearance Of A Pig

**Chapter 22 The Sudden Appearance Of A Pig**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

What's going on with this man? He's wearing a boar head? And he's carrying blades!!

The boy suddenly shouted, 'Come on, monster!! I'm going to make die out here in the wild! You're going to make me stronger and be my stepping stone to higher places.' He immediately charge at him to cut him down.

The demon ignore him and continue to mumble, '**Pisses me off, pisses me off...**' He suddenly hit the drum on his right shoulder and the whole room turned again. Me and Teruko fall on the floor again.

I yell, 'Teruko! Hold on to the furniture!!' Suddenly there is leave appear beside me. I block it with my arm. The boy kicked my arms and launch himself toward the demon.

I warn him, 'That thing is a demon with abilities! Don't swing your swords blindly at it!!'

The demon mumble, '**Pisses me off... these little bugs making as mess in my house.**' while hitting the drum on his left shoulder. The whole room turned to the left and I follow the direction that the room is moving. The boy also jumps and landed stepping on Teruko. Teruko yell in pain.

He yells, 'Ahahahaha!! The room is spinning around and around! So interesting! So very interesting!' When I saw him stepping on Teruko really hard, I quickly dash toward him and grab his leg. I take in a deep breath and throw him to the other side to the room with one hand, 'Don't step on other people like that!!' with a furious tone.

He landed and stared at me, 'What are doing you little brat...'

I yell at him, 'How could you step on top of such a small child!'

He got into a stance and yells, 'Ahahaha! Not bad, Not bad! That was a good throw there!! This is the first time I've ever thrown by a human!' He rushed toward me in great speed. Why is he coming after me? Isn't he one of the demon hunters?!! I jump back to avoid his blades.

He yells, 'Getting sliced by one of my blade is going to hurt!! This isn't a blade that can be used by little children. It can make the person that was sliced experience the feeling of being sliced by a thousand blades!'

I yell back, 'Stop messing around!! The demon is right there!!' while carrying Teruko.

He replies, 'I don't care!!'

Suddenly the demon hit his drum on his chest, '**Damn bugs. Vanish from my sight. Die.**' Suddenly a claw slash appear and slash me and the boy with a boar mask. We jump to the side to dodge the attack. The tatami was suddenly torn apart. They appeared at the same time and speed as the sound of the drums. These shapes that look like the claw marks of a beast. The demon hit the drum again and claw slashes appear at the boy. The boy quickly do a quick filp and dodge it.

The demon mumbles, '**Damn bugs... Damn bugs...**' while hitting the drum on his right then on his left. The room started to turn right and then left. I landed each time when the room is turned. The boy fall through the door and hit a wall. I'm starting to understand his abilities. Suddenly the whole room changed. I widen my eyes and look around the room. The room transformed again!! But isn't this situation weird? That demon didn't beat his drums. There are multiple demon scents in this room. Are there other demons with drums as well? Also... There's a scent of blood.

I say to Teruko, 'Follow closely behind me.'

She replies, 'Okay...' I open the door and look left and right outside. I widen my eyes when I see a dead body. Again with the humans that were eaten and then discarded by demons.

Teruko hold my haori and says timidly, 'Big brother Tanjiro, what... What is it?'

I reply, 'It's okay. There aren't any demon here. Lets go over there. Don't turn back. Go straight ahead.' I walk behind her to prevent her from seeing the dead body. There's also another unique smell of blood that I've never encounter before. There doesn't seem to be a lot of it though. I make a slient gesture toward her and slowly open the door infront of me. I saw a boy holding a drum. His eyes widens and gonna hit the drum.

**_At Zenitsu side..._**

He was breathing heavily while hold Teruko brother's hand tightly. Teruko's brother is very exhausted because Zenitsu keep screaming and shaking in fear. He asks, 'Excuse me, Zenitsu-san.' with a tired tone. Zenitsu suddenly jolted up and scream. He hug the boy and says, 'Signal Signal Signal! You need to give me a signal! If you want to say something, don't just suddenly say it! My heart almost lept out of my mouth! It that actually happened then you're going to be a murderer!! Got that!?!'

The boy replies, 'I'm sorry... It's just that... no matter if it's your sweating, your erratic breathing or the shaking, it's all getting worse... so...'

He yelled, 'So what!! I'm doing my best here!'

The boy continue saying, 'But seeing you like this makes me feel unsafe...'

He replies, 'No way! I'm sorry, okay! But, but your know!?! If we keep talking we're going to be discovered by demons, you know that!! We really might be discovered, okay!! Which is why I thought it's for the best to remain as quite as possible. Right?!' while holding the boy's shoulder. Suddenly a demon crawl out from nowhere.

The demon licks its tongue and says, '**Neck... neck... it's a child. Bitting down on it might feel really good on my tongue.**'

His eyes widens in fear and shouted, 'You see a demon appeared!! A demon really appeared!!' The boy just look at him with uncertainty.

**End**


	23. The Pig Bares Its Tusks— Zenitsu Sleeps

**Chapter 23 The Pig Bares Its Tusks— Zenitsu Sleeps**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

I scream, 'Ah—(a dirty high pitched note) Don't come over here!!! Don't come over here!! Don't—!!!' Me and Shoichi begin running away from the demon.

I shouted at the demon, 'Ohhhh I'm not delicious!! I'm definitely not delicious! I'm serious!! This child is all skin and bones and dry as hell! He's also not good to eat too!'

The demon replies while chasing us, '**How would I know If I don't have a taste?**' It stretch its tongue and whip it at us. I quickly grab the boy and push him aside with me. Its tongue missed us and strike a vase broken.'

I yell at the demon, 'What sort of tongue is that?! Why is it so fast!! The water vase cracked and broke just like that! That's impossible!' while crashing through a door. I fall down onto the ground with Shoichi. He quickly get up and try to drag me up to escape the demon.

He says, 'Zenitsu-san, get up!!'

I reply, 'Ahhh! It's gathering all over my knees! 80 percent of my fear has gathered on my knees!! Ohhh just leave me! Just run away as fast as you can!'

He yells, 'I can't do that!' while continue pulling me up. This child is too kind-hearted. His heart is already making a frightened "sound" and yet... must do something. If I don't protect him, then it's just too sad for him!! The number of years he has lived is only in the single digit!! But I'm too weak, I don't even have the strength to protect him but must protect him... Suddenly the demon enters the room.

It tilts its head while saying creepily, '**I'm going to suck your brain matter from you ears... Guhee hee...**' I widens my eyes and a shock of fear rush throughout my body. Suddenly the world around me blacked out. I fainted from fear.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**The fear and sense of responsibility within Zenitsu's mind has exploded...**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

My body planted down onto the ground and I did not move an inch.

Shoichi shake me and says, 'Zenitsu-san... Zenitsu...?!' He saw me sleeping on the ground. He thinks, 'Did he just fell asleep?'

Suddenly the demon stretches its tongue out and attack him, '**What is that guy doing guhee! Die!!**'

He closes his eyes in fear shouted for me, 'Waaahh!! Zenitsu-san! Please get up!' Suddenly its tongue get sliced in half. It pulled back its tongue and look at me in shocked. I stand up and put my hand out infront of Shoichi to reassure him. I put one of my leg foward and bend down. I hold my Nichirin blade and take in a deep breath producing hissing sound.

The demon moved back in fear, '**What... What is this sound? This guy... even his appearance has changed.**'

I say, '**Breath Of Thunder! First Style Thunderclap And Flash!**' I dissapear in lighthing and appeared several metre behind the demon . The demon head suddenly fall off and roll toward me. I suddenly woke up and see a demon's head crumbling away in dust under me.

I jumped up and yell in panic, 'Eeyaaah!!! It's dead!!! What's going on! It died in an instant?! I've enough of this!'

I look toward Shoichi and realised something, 'Shoichi... Does this mean that you... Thank you so much, we're finally saved~~ I won't forget this favour you did for me~~ You should have told me you were so strong from the beginning~~'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Shoichi is in the midst confusion. The appearance of the demon as well as Zenitsu's eye-stopping swordsman-ship. In other words, it's because he has never seen somebody as messed up in the head as Zenitsu but Shoichi has stopped thinking. The confusion hasn't gone away yet. A man that becomes stronger when he sleeps. Agatsuma Zenitsu. His nervousness and fear causes his normal self to become rigid and unable to move. However, when his life is in danger, the nervousness and fear his experiences exceeds his own limits and he fall asleep as of entering into a coma.**

(Zenitsu's **POV**)

He says, 'Lets go already' with a speechless look on his face.

I reply, 'Okay...'

**_At the boar masked boy side..._**

He yells in annoyance, 'Tch blow away again. It's has been three days already. Damn it. Really pisses me off. Moving forward in the middle of such a narrow room... Really isn't what I'm good at!' Suddenly a demon's hand appeared from the corner of the corridor trying to grab him. He quickly dodge it and immediately get into a stance. The corner reveal a huge and fat demon.

It says, '**You dodged it. How unexpected you're still hopping around even though you're human. Your meat has the value of being beaten upon.**'

He ignore him and yell, '**Self Style! Breath Of The Beast!**' while rushing towards it.

He yells at it, 'Big targets have an even greater value of being chopped open!!'

It replies, '**Hoho... You actually came running straight at me. You've got some nerve.**' It reached its hands trying to grab him. He quickly sliced its hands off.

He yells, 'I'm going to leave your dead body out in the sun to dry! It will become my stepping stone!! **Fang Of The Third Rip And Devour!**' He do a simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the demon and cut off its head. He landed on its dead body and kicked off it. He continue to dash down the corridor while shouting, 'Pig Assault! Pig Assault!'

**_At Tanjiro's side..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The drum demon was walking down the hallway while grumbling, '** "Rare blood"... "Rare blood"... As long as I eat that... 50 people... No. A hundred people's worth of it... I need to go find more humans with "rare blood" and devour them. If I do that then I... can still go back to the Twelve Demon Moons.**'

**End**


	24. Ex-Twelve Demon Moons

**Chapter 24 Ex-Twelve Demon Moons**

**_The drum demon flashback..._**

I slowly lost... I slowly lost the ability to eat humans. Of course, I still need to continue hunting and consuming humans. Even though the amount I eat is not as plentiful as it was before... also...

Muzan says, '**Kyogai. You already can't eat anymore human? Is this your limit?**'

I reply, '**No... no. I can still eat more.**' Suddenly my eye with the kanji lower six get removed. Leaving an X on my eye. I hold my eye in pain.

He continue says, '**I am removing your number. This is your limit.**' with a dissapointed tone. I need to be strong enough to eat humans. If my quality is recognized, then I will received **Kibutsuji-sama's** blood. The great one's "Power of Blood" is really too strong. It's so strong that nothing I've experience before in my life can compare with it. Being recognized for my abilities as one of the Twelve Demon Moons and be able to continue to devour humans with greed. It was my belief that I could become even stronger or so I believed.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Teruko shouts at the boy, 'Big Brother Kiyoshi!!' The boy suddenly stops his hand from hitting the drum. He widens his eyes when he saw his sister. She rushed toward him and give him a hug. She cry in relieve.

He look toward me and says, 'He... He is...'

I introduce myself, 'I am Kamado Tanjiro. I'm here to defeat demons.'

He started to cry and says, 'Thank goodness. Finally, someone come to save me.'

I pat his back and reassure him, 'Come, let me take a look at your wounds. You've already worked very hard by surviving by your own. This medicine is very awesome. My master gave it to me!' I apply the medicine on his wounds.

I chat to him for a bit, 'My master wears a tengu mask. He never take it off. He says that demons always laughed at his face when he encounter one. The demons say that his face does not match being a demon hunter. So he get really annoyed when they do that.'

He replies, 'Really?'

I say, 'Alright, it's finished. Doesn't hurt anymore right?'

He answers, 'Yes...'

I ask him, 'Can you tell me what happened here?'

His face expression suddenly shift to fear, 'I was taken by that monster... and... and... it wanted to eat me. And then another monster came out of nowhere. They started to try... and kill each other. I think they were deciding on who gets to eat me. And... and then that with a drum growing out of its body... after that monster was taken out by the others, the drum fell out. Beating it causes the room to change... so... I've been using it up until now.'

I think for a while and say, ' "Rare blood"... Did that demon every said those word?'

He replies, 'He, he did... He called me that.'

Suddenly my crow appeared out of nowwhere and says, 'Caw—!!! Rare blood is a person with precious blood!' I jolt up a bit and the kids hugged each other in fear.

It continue saying, 'Guahahahaha!!! Kids! I'm going to continue now! What does precious blood mean?'

I say, 'Cut it out. You're scaring the kids.The blood of organisms have a classifying, you idiot!'

It answers, 'Even in rare bloods, there are also people with even more precious blood! To a demon, a person with rare blood can equal to fifty people!! A hundred people!

Once eating that person, they are able to gain nutrition equal to that blood's rarity! Rare blood is a demon delicacy!! It's the demon's favorite!!' When I finished hearing the explaination, a sweat trials down my face. So basically, human with this type of blood is a big target for demons... Suddenly I sense a strong demon's scent coming to our room.

I say to Kiyoshi, 'I'm going to walk out of this room. It will be fine because I'm here to defeat demons.' while reassuring him.

I turn to Teruko and pat her head, 'Listen Teruko. Your brother is very tired right now. So Teruko, you need to take care of him. Alright?'

She replies, 'Hai...'

I instruct the two, 'The moment I leave this room, start beating the drum to move. Just like what Kiyoshi has been doing up until now. If somebody opens the door or make a sound, beat the drum and run away. Don't hesitate for even a second. I promise that I will follow your smell and come back to you. I will call out your name when opening the door. Hang in there for just a bit longer, okay?' I hug them while saying my instructions.

They two glared at me and nodded with resolve, 'Hai, Big Brother Tanjiro!'

I reply, 'Impressive! You're both very strong! I'll be going now.' I take in a deep breath and enter full focus breathing. My blood flow all throughout my body speed up and my body temperature shoot up.

I dash to the demon's scent and yell, 'Beat the drum now!!' They hit the drum and they dissapear into another room.

Ther demon stare at me and hit its drum, '**You bunch of bugs... I really do hate...**' Suddenly the room is turned upside down and I landed on the roof. It hit its drum on its chest and a claw slash appear toward me. I quickly jump toward the side and dodge it. The demon begin rapidly hit its drum on its body. The room begin to turn around in different directions quite fast. I kept falling around the room but I kept landing safely around the room. Claw slashes appears again and I roll to the side to avoid it.

I grab my chest and endure the pain. Eventhough Tamayo patched me up for a bit, my wounds haven't completely healed yet. My wounds are hurting the hell out of me, I almost can't stand them but I have to endure it. You have to defeat this demon and protect the two!! I've really been enduring it all the way here!! No matter if it's when pushing Zenitsu away from the girl's side or when he keeps hollering about... I've been constantly enduring the pain!! Because I'm the eldest son, I can endure it. If I was the second son, then I definitely couldn't. Whenever I stand my ground with all my strength, the place where my bones are broken will make a scraping sound and then I lose my strength. That demon's claw like attack that leaves tracks is just too frightening. I really don't dare to get close to it. If I rush in during an opening while I am not completely prepare and my legs lose their strength because of my pain. I will be diced into slices. I keep thinking nasty thought because of my pain.

Urokodaki-sensei...

**_Fl_****_ashback..._**

Your breath style is special Tanjiro. I had never seen a breath style with this kind of ability. You are able to nullify pain and tiredness with your breath. You are able to increase your strength and speed more than a normal breath style. Just train more with your breath style and you can maintain it longer. You can keep going as long as your keep up your breathing. That's what I discover about your breath style. Also remember this, your breath style is able to kill demon instantly even If the demon have very strong regenerative ability same as **Muzan**.

**_Flashback end..._**

Yeah he's right!! The breath of the sun can do all that stuffs. The breath style will help me move like I am not injured at all. Sun is a source of unlimited energy. It never runs out and keep glowing brightly even million of years had passed. I fall onto the ground hard. Not just my bones, even my spirit was broken. Suddenly I think of Zenitsu, 'A broken Tanjiro... Really can't have you like that~~'

Tick marks appear on my forehead and I yell, 'Okay! I got it! Can you please just be quite, Zenitsu!!!!' Move foward in a straight line!! I need to cheer myself on!! I take in a deep breath and make my forehead scar transform into a red demon crest marking. I set my blade ablaze turning it crimson burning red. All the pain and tiredness had went away.

I yell, 'You can do this Tanjiro. You can do this!! I've already endured things this far!! I am a capable person!! No matter if it's today!! The future will be the same as well! No matter how broken I might be!! I will never yield to demons!' while getting into a offensive sword stance pointing my blade toward the demon.

**End**


	25. Self Inspiration

**Chapter 25 Self Inspiration**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I can do it!! I can definitely do it!! I am a accomplished man! Nevermind my broken bones and that's all. I can nullify the pain. I can still keep going and do this!! I can still fight!! I will show you that a broken Tanjiro is still a formiable opponent!! I filp back really quicky and dodge the claw slash attack. The demon summon another claw attack with his drum at me. I yell, '**Sun Breathing! Seventeenth Form Perpetual Day, Full Sun- Unending!**' I release a wild storm of burning slashes with sun shaped blades in them in multiple directions and nullify the claw attack. The burning slashes with sun shaped blade in them also destroy the room leaving burned slash marks on the walls. I jumped to the side to avoid another claw attack. I must use my brain. Vigor amd brains both must be used. I don't have the spare time to use my brain... It's too dangerous!! I almost got hit just now while dodging another claw attack.

**_The demon's fl_****_ashback..._**

(**Drum Demon's POV**)

A man says, 'How boring. Too boring. Everything you wrote is garbage. Not beautiful, Not fantastical and not shocking at all. You should stop writing. You're doing right now is wasting paper and pen ink. Recently, you haven't been going out during noon. You're just too boring now that you're like this. All you need to do is beat the drum that you're so interested in and shut yourself at home. After all, you don't have the skill to teach other people anyways.' He stop on my paper and leave me kneeling down on the ground. I become very frustrated at the man. I pull my yukata off and hit the drum on my chest. I diced the man into three piece.

**_Flashback end..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

It suddenly yells, '**Vanish from my sight, you vermin!! Rapid Drumming!**' it hit every drums on its body really really fast. This sounds like... Is that demon beating rapidly at his drums again! The whole room suddenly keep turning around again in incredible speed. Guahhhh!! My eyes are spinning!! This rotational speed!! Not good... This technique is strong! And the claw attacks have increase from 3 to 5. I quickly do a backfilp and the claw attacks missed me. It hit a table with a drawer in the room. Papers started to scatter onto the ground from the broken drawer. I quickly landed beside the papers to not step on them. The demon widens his eyes when I did not step on its paper. It snap out of it and quickly hit his drum agains. Good thing I didn't step on the paper when I evaded that attack just now. I figure it out his attack patterns. I quickly dash toward ot with full speed. It summon another claw attacks but I quickly duck and avoid it. I pump all my blood flow through my legs and run to the side in inhuman speed. The demon begin to beat its drums to make the room turn. I yell, '**Full Focus! Breath Of Sun! Second Style Modified Sun Heaven!**' I jump onto the turning wall and spin my body to create a 360-degree burning slash. I roll around the turning room like a fire wheel with my blade keep doing frontal 360-degree slashes. I dodged all its claw attacks.

The demon was shocked, '**My attacks... He dodged them all!!**' Do it! Approach!! Attack from the inner side of its hesitation. Foward!! Right into the belly of the beast!! I jumped from my spot and do a frontfilp toward it. I see it! The line of interval!!

I yell, 'Your Blood Demon Art is very impressive!! **Twelveth Style The Setting Sun!**' I do a horizontal burning slash upside down in midair and cut its head off. I landed and kneel down. Me and my blade reverted back to our normal state and I started to pant heavily. My whole body started to hurt very bad. This hurtssss! But I'm the eldest son... The eldest!! I can endure the pain!

Suddenly the chop off demon's head says, '**Kid... Answer me... My Blood Demon Art... Is it really strong?**'

I look at him with a sad face, 'It's very strong... but killing humans is unforgivable.' It look at me with a slight happiness and slowly crumble away in dust. I take out a blood collector that that Yushiro made and throw it at the demon's almost crumble away to dust body and collected its blood. Got the blood. It really does automatically collect blood once stabbing into something. Yushiro's hands really nimble to be able to make such thing... This part within the handle stores the blood... Suddenly a cat appear. It let out a meow and my heart jumped a bit. the cat is Tamayo's cat. Yushiro's technique allows the cat to be invisible. One meow reveals its form, while the second hides it from sight again.

I say, 'Ah, you're here to take this to where Tamayo is? Thank you. Please be careful.'

The look at his papers on the ground while crumbling away quickly, 'My manuscripts are not garbage. At least to the kid they are not. Those are not things that deserves to be stepped on. No matter if it's my Blood Demon Art or drums... He recognized the values of them all.' crying while crumble completely in dust. I stand up and pray for it to pass on safely to the afterlife. I follow the kids' scents and walk to the room with their scents quickly.

I open the door and says, 'Kiyoshi!! Teruko—!!' They suddenly shouted in fear and throw junks at me.

The junks hit me, 'Why are you guys throwing things at me!'

The look at me and apologise, 'Big Brother Tanjiro... Sorry, it's because the drum dissapeared we were in a panic...'

I reply, 'Alright, lets go outside.' I carry Kiyoshi and lead Teruko to the exit. I can smell Zenitsu and Shoichi. Both of them are outside and alright... ah ow ow ow ow... Huh?! It's the smell of blood... I went outside the house with the kids and I widen my eyes.

The boy with the boar mask is beating up Zenitsu, 'Pull out your sword and fight, you cowardly weakling!!'

Zenitau look at me with an injured face, 'Tanjiro... I've been protecting it... because you... said that... this thing is more important to you... than your own life...' Shoichi is at beside a tree crying fearfully.

I harden my eyes and I become very furious. I have never been so mad in my life...

**End**


	26. Bare Handed Fight

**Chapter 26 Bare Handed Fight**

(**Zenitsu's**** POV)**

In the past, I also had a sharp hearing like I do right now. Sometimes when I sleep, I'm also able to understand what other people are saying and it really creep me out. Yhe demon's has dissapear so Tanjiro has defeated the demon. I can hear Tanjiro and the others being noisy and also a strange set of footsteps.

Suddenly some one wake me up from my slumber, 'Zenitsu-san!'

I reply, 'Are you okay?'

He says in concerned, 'We were blown out of the house as its layout changed. We fell out of the second story window. It's all thanks to Zenitsu's hard work that I was able to remain unharmed.' with sweat drip down from his face.

I respond, 'Really? That's good but why are you crying?' I touch my back side of my head and noticed there's blood on my palm.

I shouted and realised why he is crying, 'Oh, I see?! So there was something that fell on top of my head?!' Suddenly the front door at the house burst broken. It reveal a boy wearing a boar mask.

He yells, 'Pig Assault! Pig Assault! Ahahahaha!! I detect a presence of a demon!!'

I widen my eyes in realisation, 'Ah! That person is... i heard his sound just now so I know... The 5th person that qualified... He was the fastest person during the final selection to go up and down the mountain!! He's a hotheaded sort of person!!'

He suddenly look toward the box that Tanjiro placed down and rush toward it holding his blades out. I quickly jumped infront of the box and yell, 'Stop!!!! I won'y allow you to lay your hands on this box! This is Tanjiro's most precious possession!!'

He replies, 'Hey hey hey, what are you talking about? Don't you know that there's a demon inside the box?'

Shadow cover my eyes and I say, 'I knew that from the beginning.' I know he carries a demon around him. A demon's sound and a human's sound is fundamentally different to each other. However, because Tanjiro has a sound so gentle that it makes me want to cry. This was a sound so gentle that I've never heard of before until I met him.

All living things will produce sounds. Lots and lots of different sound. The sound of breathing, the sound of the heart beating, the sound of blood flowing... All I have to do is concentrate and listen hard, then I'll be able to know what a person is thinking about. But I keep getting decieved by people. I've always been trusting only the people that I want to trust. Tanjiro is a demon hunter, yet he also carries a demon with him. He must have a reason to do this. I'm willingly to trust that his reason is definitely something that I can accept.

I open my mouth and say, 'I want to... ask Tanjiro about this face to face... so you... should just get the hell out of the way first!!!!' with a very serious face.'

The boy replies, 'You sure do like to talk! Impressive! You're just a coward that's afraid to even pull out his own blade!!' He kicked my face hard and blood started to drip down from my nose. I fall down onto the ground beaten up while hugging the box to protect it.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I widen my eyes when I see Zenitsu laying on the ground while protecting the box helplessly. Suddenly the scene replaced with an image of Nezuko hugging Rokuta while laying on the snow bloody up.

The boy wearing a boar mask suddenly yells at Zenitsu, 'I'm going to skewer you along with the box!!' He raised his blades and gonna swing down onto him and the box. I rushed toward the boy with inhuman speed and concentrate all my blood flow to one of my arm. I punched the boy really hard in the chest and a crack sound is heard. He was sent flying to a tree and hit it. The impact was so hard it broke the tree behind him.

I yell, 'Stop!! Aren't you a team member of the demon hunters?!!'

Zenitsu widens his eyes in shocked, 'His bone are broken!!!'

I continue yelling at the boy, 'Do you know why Zenitsu won't pull out his sword? Because it's taboo for teams members to pull their blades out and bully others!! And you're here enjoying yourself while others are in pain?? You are really despicable!!' I clench my fist and veins starting to budge out on my face. I was very angry.

He get up from the ground while coughing some blood, 'Cough... Cough... Ha ha ha... Guhaha. Gehahahaha!! So that's how it is. I'm sorry. Then let's duel with our bare hands!!!'

I quickly recorrect him, 'No, I still think you don't understand anything at all. First of all...' He suddenly get up and rushed toward me delivering a high kick toward me. I quickly dodge it.

I continue saying while blocking his attack, 'Team members who ate both demon hunters are not allowed to duel each other!! This isn't a problem that can be solved with bare hands!!' I ducked his kicks and do a front kick to his chest. He was pushed back a few metre.

He yells at me, 'I don't care about the rules!! I just want to fight to prove who is stronger!!!' while charging towards me. He quickly do a lot of punches and I blocked them all. The direction of his attacks are abnormally low!! This is just like I'm fighting a four-legged beast!! I quickly do a backfilp to create distants between him and me.

Zenitsu look at our battle and thinks, 'Uwahhh, this guy... What sort of agility is that? Tanjiro's ribs are broken as well and actually... He has broken bones too... Tanjiro has broken the taboo as well?'

Shadow covered my eyes and I say, 'Fine... If you don't listen to me... I have to disable you by force... Be prepare...' with a calm and frightening voice. I take in a deep breath and my forehead's scar tranformed into a red demon crest marking. I look up toward him with my furious yet calm eyes. He started to shake in fear and was sweating profusely. I dissapear in flames and starts to attack him.

(**The boy's POV**)

What is this?! His vibes completely changed!!! His battle spirit suddenly dissapear!! Is he even human?! I never met a human that can produce this kind of presence. His presence is almost godly!! It felt like a very heavy rock pressing down on my shoulders with great force! His presence alone can make normal people faint if they are not demon hunters!! He is very dangerous. He is way too fast for me to track his movement. I have to be very careful of him...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I appear behind him and hit him very hard with my fist. He was sent flying several metres. He crashed onto the ground and coughed out a lot of blood. I appeared infront of him. He tries to grab me but I quickly land an axe kick on his head and he went unconcious. I slowly pull of his mask and my eyes widen a bit. His face is like a beautiful woman. He has messy shoulder-length black hair that fades to a blue color and large green eyes with long eyelashes.I carry him on my back and walk to Zenitsu and the kids. I place him down and I reverted back to my normal state. Suddenly a wave of fatigues came rushing toward all parts of my body. The whole world suddenly become black and I fainted.

**End**


	27. Hashibira Inosuke

**Chapter 27 Hashibira Inosuke**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I suddenly woke up. I quickly jolt up and observes my surroundings. I notice Zenitsu and the kids was beside me.

I say, 'What happened when I am out?'

They reply, 'No. Nothing happened. Is just the boy laying on the ground unconcious and you suddenly fainted.'

I say, 'Ok. Lets go and bury all the dead people in the house. They need a proper burial.' I quickly get up feeling a bit tired and start digging hole. The kids help me to gather some stones and Zenitsu helps me to dig some hole. I went into the house and carry all the dead bodies outside, then me and Zenitsu bury them all. The kids surround the buried bodies with rocks. Suddenly the boy is awake. He jolt up and immediately search for an opponent to fight.

He looks at Zenitsu and yells, 'Lets fight!!' while chasing him.

Zenitsu yells, 'You're going to fight the moment you wake up?! I really can't deal with this!' He immediately runs toward me and hide behind me.

The boy stops and yelled at us, 'What are you guys doing!!'

I reply casually, 'Burying the dead of course. Oh, I forget to ask you something. What's your name?'

He yells, 'Fight me again! I want to prove myself that I am stronger than you!!'

I say in frustration, 'Enough already! I can't fight you! I'm too tired!! I said already, demon hunters can't fight each other!'

He replies, 'Hey, wide forehead!! My name is Hashibira Inosuke! Remember that!'

I calm down and say, 'Okay Inosuke, you should come and help to bury too. There was a bunch of people killed in that house.'

He shouts, 'It's pointless to bury the remains of living organisms! Who would even think to do that?! I'm not helping you!! Compared to that, how about you fight me!!'

Zenitsu thinks, 'Uwah... This guy really does have brain problems. How can he say it's pointless...'

I look at him with a sad eyes, 'Is that so... It's because your wounds still hurt... That you're unwillingly to help, right? It's okay. Everybody has different levels of pain tolerance. We need to dig holes after carrying the dead outside the house. Burying people is a tiring job. Zenitsu and these kids are all very capable, so it's okay. Inosuke, you should just take a well earned rest.'

Shoichi and Kiyoshi thinks, 'That's not what he means...' with a trail of sweat dripping from their faces.

Tick marks starting to appear on Inosuke face and he yells, 'Huuuuh?! Don't underestimate me!! No matter if it's a hundred or two hundred people, I'll bury them all! I'm better grave-digger than anybody else!!' He starts to rush into the house and carry all the body outside. He buries all of them very fast. After all that work, the burying comes to an end. One the way down the mountain, Zenitsu keep insisting that he wants to take Shoichi with him.

Zenitsu says, 'Shoichi is very strong! Shoichi protect me!!'

I hit his neck and scolded him, 'Can you see that Shoichi is unwillingly to come?!!' He went unconcious. After that, the crow spat out an incense bag that smelled of wisteria since it's able to repel demons. It will be carried by the "rare blooded" Kiyoshi.

They kids give their thanks to us, 'Thank you all so much. We are able to return to our home by ourselves.' I wave at them to send my farewell to them.

The crow suddenly says, 'Alright, follow me! Cawww!!' We followed the crow while I am carrying Zenitsu that is unconcious. I start a chat with Inosuke.

I say, 'Ne, Inosuke. Where do you live?'

He replies, 'I grew up in the mountains. I was raise there.'

I say, 'Is that so... so Inosuke grew up in the mountains? I also grew up in the mountain with my family!'

He answers, 'Don't think of me as somebody you can relate to. I don't have parents or sibilings'

We looked at each other and say, 'I see...' with a little tear trailing down our face comically.

He continue saying, 'Matching my strength against other creatures! That is my only hobby!' Inosuke aquired his blades by matching strength against demon hunters and he also heard about existence of demons as well as the final selection through this method. He didn't rely upon a "cultivator" and he seemed to directly join the demon hunters after participating in the final selection.

He says in a confident tone, 'I will definitely catch you off guard and defeat you!!'

I reply, 'My name is Kamado Tanjiro!'

He answers, 'Kamabokugon Bachiro! I will defeat you!!'

I yell, 'Who are you talking to?!! You got the name wrong!!' The crow led the three of us to a house with the crest of a wisteria printed upon a door. It was a very large estate.

The crow landed on my palm and says, 'Cawww!! Rest! Rest! The injured will rest until fully healed!!'

I ask, 'Eh? We can rest? Eventhough I did fight against demons with wounds this time...'

It answers, 'You may rest!! Cawww!!'

Suddenly the door opens. It reveal an old lady. She says, 'You are demon hunters, right? Please come in...' with a calm and soft voice.'

Zenitsu suddenly shouted in fear, 'It's a monster... A monster!!!'

I say, 'Ah! Sorry for disturbing you so late at night. Hey you, Zenitsu!!! Don't call the old lady like that!!' We went inside the estate and the old lady already prepare the meals and the futons.

Zenitsu shouted, 'Tanjiro, that's a monster... That old lady is a monster!! She moves too fast to be normal! She's a mons...!' I hit his head to stop him from calling the old lady a monster. According to the crow, this family with the wisteria crest is a family that rescues the lives of demon hunters. As long as the person is a demon hunter, the family will serve him or her and ask nothing in return. Tne old lady also asked a doctor to come over. We lay on each separate futons and rest for the night. All three of us have broken ribs...

Zenitsu has two broken ribs.

I have three broken ribs.

Inosuke has four broken ribs.

Inosuke says, 'My stomach really hurts...'

I apologized but he didn't apologize to Zenitsu. Eventhough Inosuke eats like a barbarians and constantly tries to taunt me into fighting him. I don't seem to care at all. That's my kind nature preventing me from understanding his real intentions.

I say, 'If you're so hungry, how about you eat my share as well!' with a cheerful voice.

Inosuke grabs his hair in anger, 'That's not what I mean!!'

Zenitsu thinks, 'This guy completely forgot about the box. Are you kidding me?! If this guy doesn't care about it now... Why the hell did he beat me up?! This bastard!! Idiot!! Long eye lashed freak!! Hm? speaking of which, right.'

He asks, 'Tanjiro, I want to ask you something eventhough nobody asked you yet. Why are you lugging around a demon for?'

I look at him with my casual eyes, 'Zenitsu, so you knew all along. Were you protecting me because you knew... Zenitsu, you are a really good person. Thank you.'

He fall on the ground and roll around in happiness, 'You! Since you already praised me like that, I can't do anything! Ufufu!'

I reply, 'My nose is very sharp. I knew this from the very beginning. Zenitsu is gentle and also very strong.'

He stared straight at me with deadpan eyes and says, 'No, I'm not strong. Please don't make jokes like that. You stopped me from taking Shoichi with me and I will never forgive you for that.' I started to sweat profusely at his statement. Suddenly the box I put at a corner started to move.

He jolted up and screams, 'Uwah! Uwah! Eh? The demon is coming out! The demon is coming out!!'

I put my hands up and comfort him, 'It's okay, Zenitsu.'

He look at me with a suspicious face, 'What do you mean it's okay!! Huh?! Huh?!'

I say, 'Shush— It's the middle of the night, Zenitsu...!'

Inosuke was just laying at the futon while thinking a reason that I don't get angry at him, 'Why wasn't he taunted by me... I even ate his share of meal and I've pissed him off so many times. Why was that? I forgot...' He went to sleep. Suddenly the box's door opens slowly.

Zenitsu quickly run to a closet and gonna hide in it, 'Kyaaaah!!! That thing wasn't locked! Protect me!! Protect me!! Inosuke, come and protect me too! Gyah!!' Nezuko slowly crawl out the box and stand up. She grow her size to her normal size and being cute. Sparkles started to appear around her.

I introduce her to him, 'Zenitsu, Nezuko is my...'

Suddenly a very dark aura surrounding him. He look at me with his comedic angry eyes, 'You're so lucky!! So you were carrying such a cute girl with you... You were carrying such a cute girl with you everyday and going about your journey with such joy... Give me back the blood I beld for you!!!!! I!! I!! I didn't work this hard so that you can go all lovely dovely amd enjoy your time with a girl!! I got beaten up by a pig because of this!'

I quickly say, 'Zenitsu, please calm down... Why are you suddenly...'

He walk over to his blade and pull it out from the scabbard.

He point the blade toward me, 'The demon hunters! They are not to be trifled with!! Guys like you need to be exterminated! Immediately!! Don't underestimate us!!! The demon hunters!! Ahhhh!!!' He chases me aroumd the room trying to cut me down.

Zenitsu hollering continue all the way till dawn.


	28. Emergency Summon

**Chapter 28 Emergency Summon**

**(Narrator's POV**)

**Tanjiro is very troubled. Ever since knowing that Nezuko is Tanjiro's sister... Zenitsu has been nodding and bowing non stop. On the other hand, Inosuke keep telling Tanjiro to fight him no matter the circumstances. On the eve of their recovery from their various bone injuries, they received an emergency summon. The summon instructs the trio to go to the Natagumo Mountain and to hurry without delay. They gather all their items and ready to leave.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I give my farewell to the old lady, 'We'll be going now! Thank you for your care.' I bow down toward her.

She replies, 'Then, I shall light some sparks for you.' She take out a flint and steel with a kanji of "Must Win" and hit them together. It created a spark.

I say, 'Thank you! We will see you again soon!'

Suddenly Inosuke freak out and gonna punch the old lady, 'What are you doing you old hag!!!' I quickly grab him from his back to prevent him from hitting the old lady.

Zenitsu yells, 'Are you stupid?! These are sparks you know!! The old lady is helping us ward off evil spirits! After all, we are about to embark on a dangerous misson!!'

The old lady suddenly says, 'No matter what may happen, please live your lives with ypur heads held high. I wish you luck on the coming battles...' She bow toward us and we left for the misson.

She look at us at a distance and says, 'These youngster in the future will make a big impact to the world in the future. I can sense their potential is extemely high. In the three of them, one with the hanafuda earrings has the most potential. He's the user of the first breath style. My ancestor has serve and take care of these breath user during the sengoku period. It has been a long time I have seen one... It is probably fate that the last user of the first breath style will end all demons in the world.'

We are running toward our mission destination. While on the way, Inosuke asks, 'Heads held high? Luck for our coming battles? What does that mean?'

I explain, 'It means that we should truly try to understand our current standing and upon this standing, we must follow devise and follow the correct course of action without any fear of shame or embarassment... I think this is the old lady's way of praying for our safety.

He asks again, 'What's a standing? What do you mean about by without any shame? What's is the correct course of action specifically? Why the old hag is praying for our safety?' I suddenly widen my eyes. I smell a lot of blood a few miles away from our destination. I quickly enter full focus breathing and run in inhuman speed toward our destination.

I yell, 'Hurry guys!! People are getting killed at our mission site!!!' They two begin to speed up.

**_Arrive at the Natagumo Mountain at midnight..._**

Zenitsu shouts, 'Wait! Can you please wait!! It' so scary!! It feels much more scarier the closer we get to our destination!' crouching while hugging his legs.

Inosuke says in irritation, 'Why is this guy sitting down... You really piss me off...'

He yells back at him, 'You're the only one I don't want to get any complaints from, you pig head!! Seems like you don't really piss me off after all but this is normal! I'm normal and you're abnormal!!' I sigh at his behaviour and turn toward the forest. I suddenly notice a boy crawling toward me. He was very injured.

He asks for help, 'Save... save me...'

I say, 'He's wearing the uniform!! Something has happened to a member of the demon hunters!'

I smell there are thin line scents attached to the boy. I quickly run toward the boy when the line pull the boy up in the air. I jump up from my spot and cut the line with my blade. I carry the boy down and put him down on the grass near the forest's entry.

I reassure him, 'Don't worry, help will come. Just rest for a while.'

He replies, 'There're... really strong... demons... in the... forest... be careful.' I nodded and he rest on the grass. Suddenly I heard screams coming from the forest. Zenitsu covers his mouth in fear and shock.

I harden my eyes and say, 'Let's go and save them. We can't watse time.'

Inosuke nodded and says, 'I shall be the vanguard! You can just bring your trembling buttocks and follow me! I'm hungry!!' I smile at his determination and we begin to descend into the forest but Zenitsu just stay at the entrance of the forest trembling in fear.

When we enter the forest, Inosuke leads the way while cutting the spider webs infront of us, 'Tch! There are spider webs everywhere! So annoying!'

I say, 'Inosuke...'

He turns toward me and replies, 'What is it?!!'

I continue saying, 'Thank you. Inosuke coming along really brings me a lot of confidence. The mountain is emitting some sort of twisted and unatural smell. It's making my body go into a bit of shock. Thank you.'

He looks at me and suddenly he feels drowsy. He think about the moment he listened the words of the old lady, 'Your clothes really have a lot of food on them. I will return them after washing them but before that please wear this one. The material feels good and it is very comfortable. Dinner shall be tempura. Yes... that's the one with the flour on the outside and fried.'

I shake him awake, 'Inosuke~~' Suddenly I notice a boy crouching behind a bush. I slowly walk toward him and tap his back. He quickly turn his head toward me and jump back a bit. He sigh a relieve when he see me. It was not a demon.

I say, 'I'm here for support. I am Kamado Tanjiro, rank 10.'

He looks at me with a blank face, '10... 10...!? Why didn't they sent a pillar?!! The result will be the same! No matter how many level 10s come! It's pointless!!' Suddenly Inosuke punches his face.

He grab his hair and yells, 'So annoying! If you keep insisting that things are pointless, then your very existence is pointless. Hurry up and explain the situation, you coward!!'

He grabs Inosuke's hands and explains, 'After receiving our command from the crow!! 10 members got here! However after entering into the woods... The other demon hunters... They started to kill each other!! Ah!!!' He screams when he see a demon hunter walking toward us slowly. He looks dead but he kept walking.

**_At a random part of the forest..._**

A demon girl laughed, '**Ufufu. Ufufufufu. Alright my beautiful dolls... Dance your hearts out before your limbs are torn apart.**'

**_At Ubuyashiki's Estate..._**

A man says, 'You flew back here as fast as you could. My swordsmen are almost all eliminated. There might be a member of the "Twelve Demon Moons" there. It seems there is a need to send pillars to the scene. Giyu. Shinobu.' with a calm and soft voice.

They kneel behind the made and say in union, 'Order received.'

Shinobu says, 'If we could get along together everything would be great. No matter if it's humans and demons. Tomioka-san, don't you think so as well.'

Tomioka replies, 'As long as demons still eat humans. That sort of thinking is just a fantasy...' They get up and begin to depart from the estate.

**End**


	29. Natagumo Mountain

**Chapter 29 Natagumo Mountain**

(**Zenitsu****'s POV**)

Do my companions hate me? Do people normally abandon their companions on the side of the road? If they really are my companions, why didn't they try to convince me? If the two of them came over to me and tried to do that... At that point, even I would be willing to go but the two of you have chosen to go into that terrifying forest... Why do you have to move so fast? Why can't you consider my feelings of abandonment for a second? Suddenly my sparrow hops toward me.

It says in bird language, 'Chirp!: There's nothing to be done about you being bullied. Chirp!: Hurry up and go save your companions!'

I look at it and says, 'You really are quite calm but no matter what, how would a bird understand human stuff...' Suddenly tick marks appear on its head. It peck my hands really hard.

I yell in pain, 'Ow ow ow ow! You really are not cute! Not cute at all! You really really are not cute at all! Even Nezuko-chan who has turned into a demon manages to be cute and you're just a sparrow! Why are you so violent...' Suddenly I widen my eyes in realisation. That guy!! I think he was carrying Nezuko-chan with him.

I quickly rush into the forest to find Nezuko-chan, 'Why did he bring along with him my most precious Nezuko-chan!!! Tanjiro, look at what you've done!! Don't bring girls to such a dangerous place!! You idiot idiot idiot idiot!! Nezuko-chan!!!!!'

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Inosuke dodged the demon hunter slash and even more demon hunters came to the scene. They all look very weird and their movement are quite stiff.

Inosuke shouts, 'This bunch of people are all idiots! Don't they know that it is forbidden for members to kill each other?!'

I reply, 'No their movements are very strange! I think they are probably being controlled by something!!'

He says, 'Alright! Then I'm gonna to chop them in half now!'

I yell at him, 'You can't they are still alive!! There are still living people mixed among them. Also, you mustn't harm our companions' corpses!!'

He answers, 'Hai hai. Stop denying my fun!' Suddenly two demon hunters rush toward us. They swing their swords but me and Inosuke quickly tackle them down. I smell thin line scents on him. How strange! I draw my blade and cut the lines.

I widen my eyes in realisation, 'It's wires!! They are being controlled by wires!! Cut the wires!!'

Inosuke yells, 'I've already figure that out!!' He launch toward three demon hunters and cut all the wires. Where is the enemy. The manipulator's position... Where is it?!! Suddenly I smell a foul smell. Urgh!! What?! What a sharp and foul stench! Eventhough it was only for a moment... I notice something climbing on my arms. I look at my arm and saw two small spider. My arm was suddenly pull upward. I quickly slice the wires that is attached to the spiders. Spiders? The wires that control people are linked upon the spiders? Then this must mean...?!! Suddenly the demon hunters that were laying on the ground suddenly rises. They are in a very painful position while standing. I widen my eyes when I see them suffering.

I hardens my eyes and say, 'Inosuke, the spider are too tiny and there is a large amount of them!! We must find the demon controlling the spiders! I've been picking up the strange stench starting a few moments ago so my nose is completely useless! If you are able to locate the demon with precision... Please find the demon and wait for me to be back. Also you are...'

The boy replies while fending a controlled demon hunter, 'I'm Murata!!!'

I continue saying, 'Murata-san please help a injured demon hunter near the forest entry. I will carry all the demon hunters to the forest entry and you will help them to treat their wounds!! After that please take a rest at the forest entry! Me and Inosuke will deal with these demons. Don't worry about me, I will be fine.' He look at me and nodded. Suddenly a demon appear in the sky. He was floating in midair?! No... he's standing upon a wire.

He says, '**Don't disturb our clans peaceful life here because you will all be killed by mother in the next few moments.**' Suddenly Inosuke leap up into the air and slash the demon. He didn't leap high enough and missed the demon.

He fall down on to the ground and yells, 'Damn it!! Where are you going?! Come and fight with me!'

I say to him, 'Inosuke! I think that demon isn't the one controlling the wires! Hurry up and find the demon who is controlling them! I will leave you alone for a few minutes so please survive and don't die!'

He yells, 'I get it alright! I look for where the demon is!'

I nodded and turn toward the controlled demon hunters. I take in a deep breath and yell, '**Sun breathing! Ninth Style Solar Halo Dragon Sun!**' I circle the demon hunters in a pattern resembling a flaming dragon and slash their wires multiple times. They all fall down onto the ground and I carry them all on my back including Murata. I take in a deep breath and my forehead scar transformed into a red demon crest marking. My strength increases drastically and made me able to carry all the demon hunters. I focus all my blood flow in my legs and run toward the forest's entry really fast.

**_After a few minutes later_**...

I arrived at the forest entry. I place all of them down and give Murata some medical supplies.

I say, 'Use these stuff to treat their wounds. Don't let them die. I gonna put my trust on you Murata-san. I know you can do it. I have to return back to Inosuke now.' He nodded and started to treat their wounds. I turn around and quickly enter the forest again. I ran as fast as I could and arrived at Inosuke's side.

He looks at me and says, 'Is about time! Time to find the demon!' He stabs his blades into the ground and put his hands out while yelling, '**Breath Of The Beast! Seventh Style Spacial Awareness!!**'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Inosuke has an excellent sense of touch due to him growing up in on a barren mountain. With his own style of breathing, he has developed a very sharp sense of touch. As long as he concentrates, he is even able to feel those miniscule vibrations in the air around him. He doesn't have to directly touch his target in order to find its position.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

He suddenly yells, 'Found it! There!'

_**At another random part of the forest****...**_

A demon standing on a wire under a the moonlight says, '**I will not let anyone get in our way... My wish is that this clan of five will be able to live our lives happily. None of them will be able to sever the wires of fate that bind us together.**'

**End**


	30. Puppet Dolls

**Chapter 30 Puppet Dolls**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I yell, 'Inosuke, lets go now! Lead the way!'

He replies, 'Alright, Monjiro! Time to hunt some demons'

Tick marks appear on my head, 'It's Tanjiro!' I quickly follow his lead and he suddenly stop. I look infront of him and widen my eyes. I saw a girl killing demon hunters. She had the same uniform as us.

She warns us in tears, 'You can't... Don't come near me... Hurry up and get a higher ranking person to come here! If you don't, I'm going to end up killing everybody! Please... I beg you!!'

**_At a random part of the forest near Tanjiro..._**

The spider mother demon says, '**Ufufufu. The closer you get to me, the larger the threads will become and the stronger they will be. My dolls will also become stronger.**'

Suddenly a demon appear behind her, '**Mother, can we win? Will this take too long and take up too much time? If you don't hurry, I will tell father...**'

She started to sweat and yells in fear, '**Rui, everything is fine! Mother can do it! I will definitely protect you!! Don't tell father!! Don't tell father...**'

He starts to walk away from he while saying, '**Hurry and finish the demon hunters...**' When he is gone, she calm down for a bit and veins starting to pop out from her face.

She yells, '**Uuuurgh!! Die! Die! All of you or else I'm going to end up as...!!**' while increase her webs strength.

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

The girl yells, 'Run!! Don't come near me!!' She swings her sword toward me very fast. I jumped back to avoid her attack.

He yell while in pain and tiredness, 'I'm being controlled so my movements are completely different!! We are not that strong!!' Suddenly her arms are twisted into a very painful position. Her arms was twist broken.

She yells in pain while saying, 'Please make this stop! It's so painful!! I don't want to die!!'

I started getting worry about her well being, 'The demon's threads are forcing drastic actions upon the body... It doesn't matter to the demon even if the bones break... This is too cruel.' while dodging all her swings. Suddenly I notice two demon hunters behind me. I widen my eyes in shock when I see them in a very injured state.

They say with tiredness, 'Ki... Kill us... The bones within our arms and legs are all broken... Our internal organs... are broken... and damaged... We are being forced to move... This pain... We'd rather die... no matter what option we take... the result... is death. Save... is... Stop this... finish us!!' I look at them with hesitation.

Suddenly Inosuke yells, 'Okay, I got it!!'

I yell at him, 'Wait!! Don't kill them!! We have to save them! If they die, their family will be sad and devastated!!'

He replies, 'Shut your mouth! They said themselves, they want to die. I'm just doing a favour for them.' while invading their attacks.

I yell at Inosuke, 'Every lives are precious Inosuke! I know how precious life is. You had no right to take it nor take your own! These people are innocent. They are force to do these actions! Please just let them live!'

He looks at me and sigh, 'Alright Tanjiro! You said it yourself, I won't take lives so easily but if any of these demon hunters intentionally hurt us I will end them. Got it!' while dodging their attack.

I nodded and jump backward to avoid a slash. I turn around and saw the same girl that warned us. He is in pain. I see tears coming out from her eyes.

She says, 'Please... help me...' I clench my fists in anger. How dare the demon make her suffer in torturous pain! I take in a deep breath and hold her hands. I disarm her and throw her up to a tree. She widens her eyes when her withness my strength. She fall through the tree and the wires are tangled on the tree's branch. Alright, the threads are tangled! Now I have to... I take in another deep breath and leap up toward her. I draw my blade and cut the threads. She fall down and I carry her in a bridal style.

I landed onto the ground and I say, 'Are you alright? Does your whole body hurt?'

She looks at me and starts to cry in relieve, 'Thank you... very much...' I smile at her and reassure her everything is gonna be alright.

I shout at Inosuke, 'Inosuke! Throw the two demon hunters up to the trees! They will tangled their threads!'

He replies, 'Alright! Lemme try it! Okay, up you go!!' He throw the demons hunter up toward the trees and they tangled their threads.

He turns toward me and boasted, 'See! I can throw two of them at the same time! I am better than you!!'

I look at him and say, 'Hai hai you are the best. Lets just get them to a safe place.'

I look at the girl on my arms and say, 'Don't worry, we will get you out of this place. Just hang in there.' with a gentle and warm smile on my face. She widens her eyes at my expression and smile with a thin blush on her face. She feels very safe around me and able to rely on me. She nodded and slowly drifted to sleep. She is very tired.

I turn to Inosuke and say, 'Be quiet a bit. She's asleep. Can you help me to get those two down from the trees and put them at a safe place.' while making a slient gesture.

He looked at me and nodded. He lept up to the tree and cut the threads. They fall onto the ground and went unconcious. He carry them on his back and followed me.

(**Spider Demon Mother's ****POV**)

She says in anger, '**In that case, I'll have to kill that doll...! They won't escape alive from me that easily. I don't want to get torture by my "family" again!**' I clench my hand into a fist and the threads suddenly straighten.

**End**


	31. Who's Going To Step Forward?

**Chapter 31 Who's Going To Step Forward If I Don't Step Forward Myself?**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Huh? Why are there suddenly so many spiders? One of the spider climb onto me and suddenly created threads on me. The threads pull my arms up and gonna twist it broken. I do a backfilp to counter the twist while carrying the girl in my arms.

I landed and shout at Inosuke, 'Bring them to a safe spot now! The spiders will create threads that will twist us broken! I will deal with the demon!'

He look at me and replies, 'But I am the vanguard! You should follow my order!'

I say, 'Is not the time for that! Please just take them and run to the forest entry! Do it quick and come back! Okay!'

He look at my serious red eyes and nodded in defeat. He carry the three demon hunters and run toward the forest entry. I sigh in relieve that they will be safe. I lept over the spiders and landed on a tree. I sniff and sense a strong demon's scent. I leap from tree to tree to avoid the spiders and landed onto the ground. Suddenly a demon appeared infront of me. I look at it and notice it is headless! It has a large build and dark skin. His has spider like legs on each arms. Does that mean it doesn't have a weak spot? Okay calm down Tanjiro, think of something. Ah! I know! Let try to slice that thing from the bottom right side of the neck to beneath its left armpit!

I take in a deep breath and get ready for battle. My blood flow started to accelerate. My body temperature starting to shoot up. I let out a loud hiss and yell, ' **Full Focus! Sun Breathing! Forth Style Dance Of The Sun** **God****!**' I do a two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after to cut its arms and rush toward the demon in inhuman speed to do a burning horizontal slash at it. I slice its from the shoulder to its armpit. I landed and sheath my blade. The demon fall down onto the ground and crumble away into dust. Well it's not that strong. Suddenly Inosuke appear behind me.

He says, 'Tanjiro! I sense the demon controlling the threads nearby! I gonna throw you there!'

My eyes widen and reply, 'Inosuke! You came back! Is everything alright at the entry? Is everyone okay?'

He says, 'Everyone is alright over there! Now I just throw you to the demon.' He grab me and take in a deep breath.

I yell, 'Wait a minute Inosuke! Why don't we...' I was thrown up and far into the sky. I look around the area of the forest and notice a demon girl. I dive right toward her while yelling, '**First Style...**'

(**Mother Spider Demon's POV**)

Above me...? My eyes widen when I saw a demon hunter diving from the sky going to cut me! I'm going to be killed!! My head is going to be chopped off!! Hurry up and think... Hurry up and think! Ahh... but... I'll be happy again when I die. I won't suffer again and be happy in the afterlife. I loosen all my threads and embrace my death.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I widen my eyes when I saw her stop everything that she is doing and look at me with happiness and relieve in open arms. I stop my blade from cutting her and landed beside her.

She looks at me with confusion and says, '**What are you doing demon hunter-san? Why didn't you kill me?**'

I look at her with sadness and reply, 'Why do you embrace your death so easily? Usually demon will fight to stay alive but you are happy when I gonna kill you. Why?'

She look down onto the ground with tears starting to trail her face, '**I... just want to... escape from this... hell. This "family" keep abusing me... and never give... me a... break! I... just want to... stop all this...**'

I look at her with empathy and says, 'Why don't you run away from this place? If you want to escape from here, just run away.'

She replies, '**I can't... They will always find me and abuse me more worse! I can't stand this... I just want to have a normal family and feel love... So please kill me...**' She look up toward me with teary eyes. Suddenly her face replace by an image of my mother.

I widen my eyes and says unconciously, 'Kaa-san...' with a single drop of tear trailing down my face. She was quite suprised when I call her kaa-san. For the first time in her life as a demon, she felt warm in heart. She had never felt something like this.

Suddenly she gain a bit of her memories back, '**Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Tell me a story! I want to hear it! Your story is very fun...**' More tears starting to leak out her eyes. She let out all her tears while regretting all her decisions in her life. Why did she want to become a demon in the first place? Is it eternal beauty? Is it her afraid of dying? There is so many question her life that cannot be answer.

After she calm down, she stay in a kneeling position and says sincerely, '**I am ready to atone for my sins. Please end me.**'

I look at her with hesitation and say, 'It is unforgivable to kill humans but you... Okay, I will end you to atone for your sins. I wish you in the next life, you will not become a demon. I wish you luck in the other side.' while looking at her with my soft and gentle red eyes that are filled with compassions.

I draw my blade and hold it above my head and yell, '**Breath Of The Sun, Fifth Style Empathy Sun Ray.**' This is a "sword strike of kindness" that beheads the enemy with little to no pain. I use this when the enemy surrenders willingly or regret their action and know how to turn over a new leaf. I cut her head off with little to no tension. Just a clean and painless cut.

**End**


	32. Sharp Stench

**Chapter 32 Sharp Stench**

(**Mother Spider Demon's POV**)

This feeling is just like the warm of the sun. How long has it been since I had feel the sun's warm. No pain... No hatred... Nothing. Just only warmness. I never thought there could be such a peaceful way to die. I'm now free from this hellhole.

**_Flashback..._**

I yell, '**Gyaaahh! Stop it! It's really hurt! Stop it!!! Please!!**' while sobbing in pain. I look up at and see my "husband" that abuse me non stop. He stared right into my eyes emotionlessly. He keep hitting me and never care about me in the slightest until I bleed.

I grab my injured eye and beg for him to stop, '**I was wrong... I will apologize, please forgive me... Why are you mad? What displeases you? Please say something... or else I won't know...**' Suddenly my "son" Rui appears beside me while standing on the threads.

He says, '**Your fault lies with not knowing why father is mad. You are a disgrace to the family mother. If you fail to do the right things again, I will personally end you...**'

I shiver in fear, '**How... but...**' Why did I have to suffer? Why can't they leave me alone? Why do they abuse me so much? What did I do wrong? I just want answers... In my corner of my eyes, I saw Rui's brother peaking behind a tree.

He look at me and laughed, '**Kufuu, mother has angered father again... hehehehe.**' My "husband" grab my head and starts to beat me up. I scream in pain but it is no use. Nobody can heard my cries and pain. No one will come and save me...

My daugther just stand on a tree looking at a distance. She also never care about me. She look at me with her detest eyes.

**_Flashback End..._**

Now in front of me, the boy standing infront of my chopped head looking at me with his red eyes. His eyes are gentle eyes. They hold no malices nor hatred at all. Just compassion and sadness only. Like they can see through everything. When I am human, I have felt the gentle looks that my mother had given me. I remember the time I spent with my mother. Although it is short but I was very happy back then. I wonder how's my mother doing in heaven? I give the boy a happy and relieve smile while crying in tear of happiness.

I say, '**What's your name boy?**'

He replies, 'My name's Kamado Tanjiro...' while tears starting to drip from his face.

I say, '**That's a nice name. I wish I could stay for a while and chat with you but I know you have a mission to complete. There is a Twelve Demon Moons here! Be careful...! Tanjiro, thank you for everything. You made my life more easier. Please don't cry for a demon like me.**'

He answers, 'You are different from other demons... How can I don't cry for you? You are... not heartless like... other demons. So please... accept my empahty.'

I leak more tears from my eyes and say, '**Sure... you are the... first boy that... make me feel happiness. Is... farewell now, Tanjiro.**'

He asks, 'I... want to ask... you one last thing. What's... your name?'

I answer, '**My name is Akina Yuki...**' She gives me a soft smile while slowly crumble away in dust.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

When she crumble away, I clench my fists and stop my tears. How dare her "family" do this to her. How can they be so cruel. Don't worry Akina, you can rest in peace now. I will deal with your "family" and hope you can atone your sins in hell and meet your real family in heaven. I wish eternal happiness for you. I harden my eyes and become alert of my surroundings. There's a Twelve Demon Moons in this forest. I have to be careful and not get too careless. I must get its blood, it won't be far from the day that Nezuko turns back into a human. Ah! I have to find Inosuke. I sniff and follow his scent. When I found him, I sigh a relieve that he is still fine.

He points at me and says, 'Did you defeat her?!'

I say in a sad tone, 'Yes... I did...'

He went speechless for a moment when he saw my sad expression.

He asks, 'Are you alright? Why are you making that expression when you defeat her?'

I reply, 'Well... she is different than other demons. I saw all her suffering and pain. This is my first time seeing a demon share its pain with me. All she wanted is to feel love... she felt guilty after killing so many people, she was also ready to atone for her sins... Did I make a mistake by killing her? I could let her go and live her own life without her "family" abuse...' with a down tone.

Inosuke hit my forehead and yells, 'Stop blaming yourself!! Demons that eat a single innocent person must be killed! When they are hungry, they cannot control themselves and starts to attack humans! In the future they will kill a lot of people! Tanjiro, you did make the right choice by ending her life!' I look at him and nodded. I felt a heavy weight get lifted away from my shoulders.

I reply to him, 'Thank you Inosuke. Alright lets get going now.' I actually been wondering for a while. Why exactly has this mountain turned into what is it right now... with a Twelve Demon Moons lying in... wait here? Is this mountain inhabited by a clan of demons? I thought demons didn't live together...

**_At a random part of the forest..._**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

I yell in pain, 'Ouch!!! I was bitten by something! What the hell bit me?! This really getting on my nerves!' This really suck! Where did they went off to?! Why are they all like this! I sometime really can't stand those two! This place smell very terrible that I want to vomit. There are also a lot of tiny spiders crawling all over the place! It's making my skin crawl? The spider keep making a lot of annoying noises.

Tick marks appear on my head and I yell, 'Seriously, why are you all so loud! Be quiet!!' while pointing at a thing that I notice in the corner of my eyes. I froze for a while and slowly put down my finger. The thing is a giant spider with a human head on it. It stared at me with its eyes that is filled with voids.

I register all the informations in my head and I yell in disgust and fear, 'What the hell is that thing?! What is this! Why does that spider have a human face! It's so weird and creepy!! If its just a dream, I'll do my best! If I wake up, I will be resting on Nezuko-chan's lap! Please let me wake up from this nightmare!!' which running away from the human face spider to random direction.

I stop and cover my eyes. I convince myself everything is a dream. Nothing is really!! I slowly open my eyes and look up. I just stand in one stop in shock and terror. What is that? Are the demons turning humans to spiders?! A house is floating in midair?! I think I saw something catching the light... Are they threads? Suddenly a figure come out of the house. I shout in extreme fear when I saw a massive spider with a human face staring right at me grining while hanging upside down from the house. I really can't talk this one out right. Okay, let start RUNNING!!!

It suddenly says, '**Kufuuu... Running is useless you know... You have already lost. Just look at your hand...**' I slowly look at my hand and notice my hand is swollen quite badly.

It continue saying, '**That's venom. You are bitten by a spider right? That venom will cause you to become a spider as well. In half an hour's time. You will become my slave... Be prepare to crawl on the ground for the rest of your life...**'

**End**


	33. Pain, Going Forward While Writhing

**Chapter 33 Pain, Going Forward While Writhing**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

The demon is holding a small watch. He says creepily, '**Now look at the watch. When it gets here, your limbs will go numb and you will feel immerse pain all throughout your body. When it gets here, you will also feel dizzy and starts to vomit. When it gets here, you will shrink and feel even more pain. Afterward you will faint and become a spider. Do you understand?**' I immediately scream and climb up the tree when I heard him said that I will become a spider.

He continue says, '**Even of you run is...**'

I shout back, 'Yes! Yes! I know! It's useless!!'

He laughed, '**Ha ha ha! There's nothing to be afraid. When the venom spread all throughout your body, you will become a spider and you will lose your brain.**'

I cover my ears to avoid listening to him, 'No! That's what I hate about it!! Why don't you get it! That's why you don't have friends and everyone hates you!! So please shut up!!! I don't want to be a spider!! I don't want to die and let Jii-chan down!!!'

**_Flashback..._**

'Keep it together! Don't runaway! It's useless!' my sensei scolded me below a tree.

I hug the tree and yell, 'No way! I'm gonna die! If I train anymore, I gonna die from exhaustion!'

Tick marks start forming on my sensei head, 'Get down now moron! You won't die from this training!'

I say, 'But Jii-chan...'

He yells, 'Call me sensei!! If you get down now, I will buy you a meal after you finish the training!'

I reply, 'I love you Jii-chan! When I was being financially supported by the woman who eloped with me and was riddled in debt, you save me!! I want to be a great swordsman like you but I can't! I just want to live up to your expectations Jii-chan!! I feel so much regret! I'm training under you Jii-chan! I haven't slept at all and yet I can't produce any result!! I am... very... sorry, Jii-chan!!' I begin to sob in frustration.

He look at me and says, 'Calm down, Zenitsu! You have talent! Just work harder and... ZENITSU!!!!!!' Suddenly a lighthing struck the tree that I climbed up. I immediately went unconcious. I fall down onto the ground from the tree. What an unpleasant life... I got struck by a lighthing and my hair colour changed but I am thankful that I am still alive... I didn't like myself. I always run away when things get hard. I always rely on others to help me and keep me safe. I am coward that cry when I am afraid... I am really pathetic aren't I? I really want to change... I want to be a proper human being but I can't! It is so hard to change!

**_Flashback end..._**

I suddenly yell, 'But see, I'm doing my best!! Yet my final moment of my life will be becoming a hidious spider!! I'm sorry... Jii-chan! I... failed... you! This is... the most...pathetic way... to die!!!' while tears keep dripping from my eyes. I really don't want to die!!' Suddenly a lot of human face spider climbing up the tree.

The demon just stares at me blankly, '**The hell is up with this guy?**'

I grab my hair while shouting, 'Leave me alone!!! Just don't climb up please!!!' Suddenly I pull out my hair easily. I look at my hand with my hair on it. I already can pull it off easily at this point? My hair began to fall of. He didn't explain before! I fainted immediately when I think I am going to become a spider.

He look at me with surprise and confusion, '**What's with this guy? Is he really a demon hunter who came to kill us? He fainted like a coward... Huh? He'll fall on his head and die. What the hell...**'

I fall from the tree like a blob unconcious. Suddenly my subconcious begin to take over my body. I take in a deep breath and yell, '**Breath Of Thunder! First Style Thunder Clap And Flash!**' I landed on the ground and suddenly burst toward the demon with great speed.

He widens its eyes and yell, '**Blood Demon Art! Speckled Venom Phlegm!**' He spites out spider venom toward me. I quickly twist my body and avoid the venom in midair. The venom missed me and hit a tree. The venom burn the tree's surface immediately.

I landed onto the ground and yell, '**Breath Of Thunder! First Style...**'

He yells, '**Pounce on him!!! NOW!**' Immediately, a lot of human face spiders jump toward me and start to attack me. I side jump while keep the same sword stance. The demon spites venom at me again but I quickly dodge it.

He observes me and notices, '**He's done the same stance so many times. Hehehe! There's no mistake... this guy can only use one technique!**'

I take the same stance and suddenly remember Jii-chan words, 'It's okay Zenitsu. You'll be fine as long as you can do one technique. It's a matter of celebration. If you can one, use it as much as you can. Work until you reach your limits and try to bypass your limits. You know a blade is something you can strike over and over again. It will become dull but it can be sharp again when you sharpen it. You can go to the distance. You can run, you can cry but don't give up. Become the sharpest blade that you can ever become!' Thank you Jii-chan. I believe in you. The hellish training regimen you gave me will paid off. I can do this! Become a blade that is sharper than any blades!!!

Suddenly lighthings started to surround me and the air pressure around me become heavier. I open my eyes and they start to glow white brightly. Veins starting to budge out of my face. I clench my teeth and roar, '**Breath Of Thunder! Lighting God Mode!!**'

**End**


	34. The Strongest Blade

**Chapter 34 The Strongest Blade**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

Remember Zenitsu, take your one ability to the distance... I suddenly dissapear in lighting and appear infront of the demon. He immediately reacted to me and spit his venom at me. I side step and avoid his venom. I feel little pain all throughout my body. I feel numb on my limbs and I feel a little dizzy. It seems like the venom is take its effect but I can still fight. I still have lots of strength left. In this form all my abilities increases but it will take a toll on my body. I can only maintain this form for a short while.

**_Flashback..._**

A boy older than me says, 'Get lost. Don't you get it? You're a embarrassment toward sensei, whiny brat! You are a waste of time. Sensei is a amazing person!'

I reply, 'But Jii-chan...' The boy throw his food at my face in anger.

His anger starting to boil and yells, 'Don't call him Jii-chan as if you're so familiar with him! Sensei was a pillar! He received the title of The Strongest Demon Hunter! It's rare to receive training from a former pillar! Why do you stay here? Do you even want to become a demon hunter? Just dissapear from here you failure!!' I just stood there looking down with shame.

I have no parents and nobody expected me to do anything. Nobody. I won't dream of a future that I can be successful nor accomplish a thing. Where I can be useful to someone... To protect my love ones to the very end ... I'll live alone in my whole life in misery. I don't even know how am I gonna have a modest and happy future... Nobody wished me anything good. They keep criticizing me and said I am very useless. They keep pushing me away and in the end I am very lonely. However when I met Jii-chan, my life became a little bit better. He was extremely patient every time and scolded me. He keep pulling me back into training whenever I ran away. He was like a father figure to me...

**_Flashback end..._**

The demon yells, '**Stab him! Envenom him even more!!**' All the spiders that surrounded me put out their tongues with stinger on them. They whip their tongues toward me to stab me. I quickly do a back filp and dodge all their attack. When I landed. I coughed out a bit of blood.

He looks at me and thinks, '**How the hell can he still move? Isn't the venom strong enough? What happen to his presence? It is like a thunder storm!! Whatever, I just have to inject more venom into him and he will become my slave. When he become a spider, he will be very useless. Kukukuku...**' All the spiders pounce onto me and try to inject me with their venoms. I tense all my muscles and suddenly more lighthings started to surround me. The ground below me started to crack and rocks started to fling all over the place. My lighthings were so intense that the air around me started to vibrate very fast. It pushes all the spiders back in different direction.

I take a stance and yell, '**Breath Of Thunder! First Style Empower Thunder Clap And Flash Six Fold!!**' I immediately burst in chaotic lighthing and jump from tree to tree in a zig zag pattern. I shoot straight up through the house and cut the demon's head.

He couldn't react to my godly speed, '**What? I got sliced up?! By him!! Impossible!!**' His body fall down onto the ground and crumble away in dust. I fall from the sky and landed on top of the house. I reverted back to my normal state and lay there. Every muscles in my body is aching. It also very painful to even move an inch. I slowly cover my eyes and rest.

I'm having a dream now. A happy dream that I am stronger than everyone. I could help the weaks and defend my love ones. All the training that Jii-chan gave me really paid off. I got stronger because of him. A dream where I am useful to everyone. But I can't give up now!! Use your breath to delay the spread of the venom a little longer. If I die, Jii-chan will be very sad and I will never prove to him that I can become his successor. Oh, that's right. Tanjiro will be very mad at me if I lose my life...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Huh? What's that sound? I turn toward Inosuke and say, 'Ne Inosuke, did you hear that sound? It's sounds like lighthing. Did a lighthing just strike? I don't think so because I can't smell any thunder cloud nearby...'

He replies, 'Like the hell I care! Now lets cross the river!'

I say, 'Wait, lets go together! You never know what we will encounter deeper into the forest!' Suddenly I notice a demon girl looking at us.

Inosuke immediately rushes toward her and yells, 'Hold it demon!! I gonna chop you up with my blades!!' She begins to run away.

She shouts, '**Father! Come right now!!**' Suddenly a big shadow figure landed hard on the river infront of us. We were pushed back a bit by the landing impact shockwaves. I widen my eyes when I see the most terrifiying thing in my life. I saw a very large demon. His skin is dark brown with the same red dot like design extending from his shoulders reaching down to his arms. He has white hair reaching down across his shoulders and his face resembles that of a gigantic spider with several eyes and spider pincers in both of his cheeks.

He yells, '**GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!!!!**' He smash his fist onto the river and make a giant crater in the river. The impact was so strong that it pushes us back really far. We landed and immediately get into our sword stance.

**End**


	35. Scattered

**Chapter 35 Scattered**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I immediately leap toward him and yell, '**Breath Of The Sun!** **Second Style Sun Heaven!**' I swing my blade down onto his arms but my blade can't slice through its arm. I quickly take in a deep breath and my sword turns crimson burning red. It slice through his arm and then I spin 360-degree in midair making a fire wheel slicing his hold arm off. I kicked off his face and do a backfilp to create distance between him and me. Inosuke jump towards the demon and use his blade to cut him but his blade didn't cut through him. He grabs Inosuke body and throw him toward me. I quickly concentrate all my blood flow in my body and catch Inosuke. He quickly let out a roar and suddenly his whole arm regenerated quickly. He sweats a bit because it is quite hard to regenerate his limbs that was cut by my burning blade .

I put Inosuke down and say, 'Don't let your guard down! He is a demon that we never encounter before!'

The demon immediately rushes toward me and Inosuke while yelling, '**DON'T GET NEAR MY FAMILLYYY!!! YOU OUTSIDERS!!!**' He slam his fist to the river bed side way and the rocks in the river fling toward us. Inosuke quickly dodges it and I use my blade to parry all the rocks. He leap behind the demon's and attack him from the back. The demon notices him and swing his arm backward toward Inosuke. He was sent flying back to a tree.

He slowly gets up again, 'That's hurt!! How tough is this dude! I can't cut through his flesh!'

He rushes toward Inosuke again and punch him really hard in the gut. He was sent flying up in the sky while coughing out a lot of blood. He landed hard on the river and his whole body is injured quite badly. He get up slowly and take a sword stance immediately. He couldn't stand properly and his legs was shaking in tiredness. I was very worry for him. It looks like that he gonna faint in the matter of moments.

I immediately observe my surroundings and cut down a tree really quickly, '**Breath Of The Sun! Forth Style Dance Of The Sun God!**' I do a vertical burning slash and then a horizontal one right after and easily cut down the tree. I do a very hard side kick and make the tree fall faster. It fall onto the demon and pin the demon down.

I rush toward him and yell, '**Full Focus! Sun Breathing! Tenth Style...**'

Inosuke notices the demon is grabbing onto the tree and yells, 'Monjiro!! Watch out!! He's gonna...' He try to run toward me by he fall down in pain because of his injured ribs that he received from the demon. The demon lift the tree up and swing it toward me. I immediately stop my sword technique and use my sword and cut through the tree. I dash to the side and swing my sword at it. It cut his leg and he falls down. I immediately take a high sword stance and gonna cut his head off but he recover from my counter attack immediately. He use one of his arm and swings the tree at me fast. I cannot dodge his attack in time. I use the hand guard of my blade and block it. He swings so hard that he sent me flying back high and far to the forest when it hit my hand guard. Damn! Inosuke gonna be alone! Can he survive this demon?!

I yell, 'Don't you die, Inosuke!! Just survive until I come back!! If you ever die I will not forgive you!!! No matter what, don't give up and continue surviving!!' Inosuke just look at me and nodded.

**_At Zenitsu's side..._**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

I wake up from my sleep. It's getting harder to breath. My limb are getting more numb. Tanjiro... Nezuko-chan... I'm sorry. Look like I'm not gonna make it. Suddenly a girl appeared beside me. I stared at her while wondering, who are you...

She says, 'Why hello there. Are you okay? You seem like you are in pain. Let me help you...'

Who is this girl... Is she a pillar... The vibes she is giving out is quite strong... So pillars are arriving at the forest to save us... That's a relieve. I look at her and I nodded weakly.

I reply weakly, 'Yes... please... help... me...' I slowly feel quite sleepy and dizzy. She smile at me and take out a medical kit.

She says, 'Don't worry. You won't die from the venom. You will be fine as long as I inject you with my antidode.' She pull out a syringe with antidode in it and inject it into my blood stream. Suddenly my whole body become lighter and less painful. I slowly difted to sleep and went unconcious.

She says, 'Just rest for a while and everything gonna be fine. Sweet dream...' with a calm and reassuring tone.

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Phew~ I am glad that I use my blade's hand guard to block his attack or else I will be stun by his attack. The hand guard soften his attack's impact by a lot. Oh no! I'm gonna crash onto the ground! Okay Tanjiro, just focus all your blood flow to your legs and you'll be fine. I take in a deep breath and blood flow started to flow to my legs. I was able to land safely on the ground. When I landed, I heard a pitiful scream. It is very unpleasant and nerve wracking to hear. I look up and widen my eyes. I see a demon boy injuring a demon girl.

He look at me with his dead eyes, '**What are you looking at? This isn't for show. It's family business...**'

**End**


	36. This Is Bad

**Chapter 36 This Is Bad**

The demon girl kneel on the ground while enduring the pain she is suffering. The demon boy just stand infront of her without a little care for her.

I become angry and yell, 'What are you doing?! Isn't she your ally? Why are you hurting her?'

He stares at me and says, '**Ally****? D****on't liken it to such shallow thing. This is call a family bonding time... We are family. Out are tied by strong bond. Beside this family business is between me and nee-san. Don't you go mendling with our business or else you will be dice up by me...**'

I say while look at him with my serious crimson red eyes, 'Both family and allies are tied by strong bond. They are not thing that you can toy around nor discard. They are very valuable. There's nothing shallow about it if you are not connected by blood. They will always help you and something they can become your family figure. Moreover, a person who is bound by strong bonds have a sense of trust. But for you guys... fear, hatred, greed, anger and disgust, I can smell all of this scent. How can you call it a real bond if you keep abusing your "family". It is all fake!! You don't care about your "family" in the slightest! Just stop making other people your family! They are suffering because of you! Your "mother" Akina Yuki suffered the most in this "family"! She always get abuse by you and your so call family! She willing to help you eventhough she did not want to kill humans! You force her to do that! You don't even deserve to call her your "mother"!!' with a single tear trails down my face.

He look at me and veins starting to budge out of his face, '**What did you said you...**' Suddenly a demon hunter suddenly appear behind us.

He look at the demon with a cocky and confident face, 'Oh, perfect timing. There are demons here. If they've gonna be these weak demons, even I can do this.'

I widen my eyes and warn him, 'Stay back!! Is too dangerous!! I sense his power greater than the demons we encounter!!'

He ignores me and draws his blade, 'You pull back. I wanna get promoted safely. If I do, the higher ups gonna give lots of money. My squad have pretty much been killed. They are quite useless. I'll defeated a fairly tough demon then descend the mountain.' He rushes toward the demon and swings his blade.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Little did he know, he is just a side character...**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I yell, 'Hey! Stop it!! Pull back and...' I froze for a moment when the boy immediately get diced into pieces. Blood and organs splatter everywhere on the ground. What... He get diced up in an instant! Is he one of the Twelve Demon Moons?

The demon boy turns toward me and says, '**What did you said just now. This is a real bond. A real bond! It is not fake in the slightest!**' Suddenly the air around him become heavier and thicker. I think he gonna be serious. Inosuke just hang in there for a bit. I will finish him off and immediately come back to help you. I'm sorry if it takes too long. Just don't go dying on me!

I yell at him, 'I say over and over again!! Your bonds are as fake as hell!!! Your "family" dislike you very much!'

**_At Inosuke's side..._**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

Huff huff... crap! It's so pathetic of me hiding from a demon in a place like this! I gotta think of a way to cut through his flesh! Think think! Come! You can think Inosuke! Suddenly the demon punch the tree behind me and it snap in half. I quickly roll to the side to dodge the falling tree. I keep running away from him. Think something until the guy come back... What the hell am I thinking! It's not time for games! Ah, screw it!! Just don't think about it! Just rush in there and kill the demon! Simple enough!

I turn back and rush toward the demon while yelling, 'Damn it!!! Oooohhhh!!! I'm gonna chop you up hard!!! Using my head isn't like me!!' I swing my blade down on him but it didn't slice through his arm. I swing my other blade onto the blade on his arm and slice through his arm.

I yell in excitment, 'Ha! I slice through your flesh! It's simple! If I can't cut you down with one blade, I just hit you with the same blade harder and cut you! Hahahaha! I'm awesome!!' He stares at me and starts to run away from me.

I stand there awkwardly and say, 'Eh? Why are you running away!! You coward! Come back here!' I chase after him and he climb up a tree. I was so confused about his action. He is terrifying at first but now he is running away from me like a scaredy cat.

Tick marks starting to appear on me, 'Hey! Get down here! Why do you climb so high! Are you trying to make me to use my head!' Suddenly he started shivering at the top of the tree. Ha! He is shivering in fear! Such a coward! ...Huh? He shredded his skin!!

He starts to molt of his skin and jump down from the tree. He stand infront of me intimidatingly. He gains green skin with blade like protrusions sticking out of his arms and legs. He loses all his hair and gains sharper teeth and more pronounced mandibles. He also gains five spikes going upwards on his forehead. This is really bad! He become way too big!!! He is giving out a more dangerous vibe than last time now! How on earth I'm gonna kill him! I begin to sweat in intense fear.

**End**


	37. Broken Sword

**Chapter 37 Broken Sword**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

This "pressure" coming from this guy, is something that I've never felt before but not as strong as Tanjiro's presence. Tanjiro's presence is far worse than him. It is like a boulder crushing me to death. No way I can win this guy! I gonna die! I'm gonna be killed but I can still hold my ground! It is more weaker than Tanjiro's presence but it is more corrupted!

Suddenly a voice rings in my head, 'Don't die! Don't die until I come back!! Promise me that!'

An old lady voice also rings in my head, 'No matter what harshships you encounter, always live with your chest up high. May the fortunes of war be with you at all time...' I clench my blades hard and something set ablaze in my heart. Determination. I won't give up now! I will fight until I win no matter what!

I yell at the top of my lungs with a furious roar, 'I am a demon hunter!! Hashibira Inosuke!! Come and face me you piece of garbage demon!!! You don't scare me one bit!!! COME!!!' while taking a sword stance pointing my blade at him. He stares at me and immediately close the distance between me and him. I swing his arm and punch me really hard. I use my blades to block his attack but his attack pushed me back to a tree. I quickly take a deep breath and kick the tree behind me to soften the impact. He quickly rushes toward me and do another punch. This time I run up the tree and kick off it to do a backfilp. His punch destroyed the tree brutally.

When I'm still in midair, I yell, '**Breath Of The Beast! Fang Of The Third Rip And Devour!**' I do a simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the back of his neck. When my blades cut his neck, they broke in half. He quickly turn toward me and swings his arm toward me. I couldn't react in time and was hit by him. I was sent flying to a tree and hit on it very hard. I fall down onto the ground and cough out a lot of blood. Damn it! I falied to take a defensive stance with my breath attack! He slowly walks toward me and grab my neck lifting me into the air.

He yells at my face, '**DON'T GET NEAR MY FAMILYYYY!!!!**' He gonna punch my face really hard! I will really die!!

I gather all my strength and yell, 'I will not die!!! **Breath Of The Beast! Fang Of The First Pierce And Extract!**' I stab my blades into his throat and begin to slice his head off. Damn it! My blades aren't moving! How tough is this guy's neck!!

His grip becomes stronger around my throat and suddenly a snap sound is heard. The moment right before my spinal cord was crushed, I saw my life flash before my very eyes. I saw a woman crying while apologizing to me. Who is she? I also see Tanjiro and Zenitsu giving me a sad look and the old lady that treated my wounds smiling at me. Somebody... please... help me...

Suddenly the demon's arm is cut in half. I dropped onto the the ground and saw a man holding a blue blade. What the? Did that guy cut him?! He turns toward the demon and get into a sword stance. He stares at him with his emotionless blue eyes. The demon immediately rushes toward him attempting to crush him.

The man lean forward and say calmly, '**Breath Of Water. Fourth Style Striking Tide.**' He made multiple consecutive slashes while twisting his body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide. He slashes the demon into pieces easily. He stand up and sheathed his blade.

My eyes sparkle when I witness his strength. The quality is different. The strength of his single blade is different. He's on a completely different level! He cut the demon as if he was tofu! Whoa!! What's up with this guy! I can't stop tingling!

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I take in a deep breath and was ready for battle.

I yell, '**Breath Of The Sun! Tenth Style Sun God Flash!**' I burst toward him with great speed. He release a bunch of threads toward me trying to dice me up. I swing my burning blade vectically then horizontally cutting the all the threads in my way. He jumps back and release another wave of threads stronger than last time. I quickly take in a deep breath and turn my blade into crimson burning red.

I yell, '**Seventh Style! Burning Sun!**' I do a circular burning slash cutting all the threads in my surroundings and avoid being cut by the threads. I do a backfilp and created distance between him and me. I quickly take a sword stance again and stare at him with my harden eyes.

He says, '**I won't kill you at once. I'm gonna mince you up after I'm done completely shredding you but if you take back what you said a while ago. I'll kill you in one blow. How that's sound...**'

I begin to get irritated about him. Why can't he understand real bonds?

I yell, 'I won't take back what I said! What I said isn't wrong! You never know real bonds! The one who's in the wrong is you!!'

He replies, '**You are going to die painfully now...**' He stares at me with his furious eyes and suddenly the ground below me burst into threads.

I jump backward and yell, '**Sun Breathing! Fifteenth Style Delighted Sun - Lights!**' I swing my sword rapidly in two sun shaped slashes, from which a storm of smaller sun shaped blades spread. They destroy the threads immediately and also cut the surrounding trees into half.

I plant my legs frimly on the ground while holding my sword, 'Lets end this, I don't have much time to waste.'

(**Rui's POV**)

I look around my surroundings and I was shock about the destruction that the boy created. No human can create this type of destruction! This boy is very dangerous! If I am careless, I will be killed!

I reply to him, '**Fine... From now on I will be serious...**' Suddenly my eyes glow bright red and veins starting to budge out all over my body. My hands slowly begin to cover in my own blood. My muscles also become more dense than before.

I stare right at him and say calmly, '**Now lets dance boy...**'

**End**


	38. Genuine And Fake

**Chapter 38 Genuine And Fake**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

I yell, 'Fight with me hanhan baori!! You beat one of the Twelve Demons Moons and I'll beat you! If I do the calculations, I'll be the strongest one!' while pointing at him.

He replies, 'Discipline yourself once more you fool. That wasn't even one of the Twelve Demon Moons just now. He is way too weak to be one. You don't even get that?' while grabbing a rope.

Tick marks start to appear on my head, 'Whaaaat!! I do get it! Tanjiro said he is one of them! I just told you exactly what he told me... Huh?' I was tied up on a tree branch. When did I get tied up? This guy is quick! I could react to his movement!

I yell again, 'Wait dammit! Hey wait!'

He replies calmly, 'I won't get involved in a fight with someone who doesn't know the extent of his own injuries. Goodbye.' He slowly walk away from me while ignoring my blabbers.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Huff huff... his tough. His strength suddenly increased and his threads become red and stronger! I have to be careful about his threads. At any time my blade will be dice in half by the threads. I roll to the side to avoid his upcoming thread attack. This guy is very skilled in manipulate threads. It is now getting harder to dodge them.

I get into a high sword stance and yell, '**Breath Of The Sun! Seventeenth Style Perpetual Day, Full Sun - Unending!**' I release a wild storm of slashes in multiple directions. The slashes was powerful enough to slice up the ground and the trees around me and also cut the red threads that he created. I dash toward him and get into a low sword stance while running.

When I get close to him I yell, '**Eighth Style Shining Sun Stab!**' I thrust my fiery sword toward him but he dodge at the last moment. I impaled his arm and he rip his own arm off. He immediately release a web of threads toward me in a close distance. Oh no! I cannot dodge it! I block myself using my blade and prepare to take the attack head on but I feel no pain at all, just only the smell of blood. I look infront of me and my eyes widen, Nezuko is infront of me blocking the attack. I quickly grab her and lead her to a nearby tree.

I say in a worry tone, 'Nezuko! Nezuko! Are you alright! You protected your onii-chan! I'm sorry!' while covering her wound with my hand.

The demon girl widens her eyes when she saw Nezuko, ' **A girl came out of the box he was carrying... but she has the presence of a demon...**' while looking at the demon boy Rui.

He points his finger toward me and says, '**Sibiling? They are sibilings.**' with a angry tone.

I yell at him, 'So what of it! You never care about your allies!' Nezuko's wounds are bad... her right wrist looks like it got torn off. Come on heal quickly... heal quickly.

He begin to mumble, '**Sibilings... sibilings... His sister became a demon and yet they are together. The sister protected the brother... she offered her body... These geniune bonds! I want them!**'

The demon girl immediately sweat in fear, '**Wait... a minute! Wait please! I'm your big sister! Don't abandon your big sister!!**'

He swing his hand toward her and he releases threads to diced her to pieces while yelling, '**Shut up!! Be quiet!!**' The threads also destroyed the trees behind the demon girl.

He says in annoyance, '**In the end, you guys couldn't even handle your own duties. No matter the occasion.**'

The demon girl's chopped head replies, '**Wait... I'm your real sister right? Let me recover and...**'

He looks at her and says, '**Then go kill of the guys darting about the mountains right now. Then I forgive you for that inccident a while ago.**'

Her body begin to regenerate and pick up her head, '**I understand... I'll kill them...**' She walking away from the scene.

He turns toward me and says, '**Now boy... Lets have a talk. You see I was so moved by watching your bonds. My body quivered. I think there are definitely no words to describe my feeling. It'll be sad if things turn out this way but there is only one way to avoid this. If you don't agree I will kill you guys. Hand me over your sister and I'll spare your life. Sounds fine? I'll make your sister my own starting today.**'

My anger risen to a new level. How can he take my sister!

I hug Nezuko tightly and yell, 'Don't expect that to happen and beside she is not a thing. She has emotion too! I won't hand her to you!!! Do you hear me!'

He continue saying, '**It's okay, you're connected by unaided bonds. So my bonds of fear are stronger than yours. I'll teach you what'll happen when you opposed my offer.**'

I chuckled a bit and say, 'Bonds of fear... What kind of bond is that! It's not a real bond! Nobody want this type of bond! That's outrageous! Poisoning your "family" in fear is not a bond in my book! If you can't correct your way of thinking about bonds, you never get a real bond!'

He laughed menacingly, '**Hahahaha... you are very irritating boy! It doesn't matter. I'll kill you and take her.**'

I say in a very serious tone, 'I'll take your head off first before you can get my sister.'

He replies in a cocky, '**Hehehe... Try if you can. Try and take off my face if you can defeat me... One of the Twelve Demon Moons.**' while lifting his hair revealing a lower five kanji on his left eye.

**End**


	39. Life Passing Before One’s Eyes

**Chapter 39 Life Passing Before One's Eyes**

(**Rui's POV**)

I say, '**In a family, a father has a distinct to set responsibilities and a mother has her own specific role to play. Parents must protect their children and the elder children must protect their younger siblings... even at the risk of their own lives. This is how a family should works. I believe that people who don't fullfil their roles have to die. They have no rights to live nor have a family. How about you? Do you know what your role in life is? Your role is to give me your sister and dissapear from my sight. Is that simple. If you can't do it, you must die.**'

He replies, 'I don't care about your beliefs! You don't even know what real family are! They care for each other, make each other happy! They always be by your side when you are feeling down! That is what are family for, always accompany you to the very end! They don't care what happen to you in life and they still love you as their child! I will defeat you and chop off your head! I will not hand over my precious sister!'

I chuckle sarcastically, '**Kekeke... do you think you can win?! You too early to ever kill me!**' I swing my arm upward and threads begin to burst through the ground where the boy is standing.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I roll to the side and quickly stand up. I look around my surroundings to find Nezuko but she is nowwhere to be found. I look at Rui and my eyes widen in shocked and anger. He capture my sister! How dare he!

I immediately rush toward him with rage blinding my jugdement while yelling, 'Let go of her!!!' Nezuko suddenly claws his face and he let go of her. When I got close to him, I take a high sword stance and slash him. He uses his hand and block my slash. My blade was stuck in his hand and he punch me in the gut sending me flying back several metres. I quickly got back up while enduring the pain in my stomach. Where's Nezuko?! Suddenly some blood drip down from the sky. I quickly look up and saw Nezuko was trapped in wires in midair. She is bleeding a lot!

The demon says, '**That won't kill her but she must learn her new role so I'll let her bleed for a while. If she still haven't learn her role, she'll burn to death by the sun.**' I clench my blade very hard and trying to keep my emotions in check.

I take in a deep breath and yell, '**Total concentration! Sun Breathing! Twenty Third Style Sunbow Full Sun!**' I bring down a downward slash with my blade and then produces a powerful sixfold slash crashing down on him, the attack itself is powerful enough to create several miniature craters where the slashes have landed in the forest. One of the slashes cut his arm and leg.

He fall onto the ground and immediately place his palm on the ground and yells, '**Blood Demon Art! Cutting Thread Cage!**' He created a rotating cage of crimson blood red threads infront of me and gonna diced me up. I quickly filp backward and avoid the attack. He quickly regenerate his limbs back and quickly release a wave of threads toward me. I take in a deep breath and begin to cut all the thread really fast. I slash my blade to the left and to the right. Then I continue to swing my blade up and down continuously with out stopping. When I finished countering all his threads. I quickly take my breath and get into a offensive sword stance immediately.

He jumps back a metres and yell, '**Blood Demon Art! Roaring Bloodly Threads Wave!**' All the threads in the area begin to glow bright red and they went straight toward me faster than before.

I harden my grip on my blade and release another sword technique, '**Third Style Scorching Crimson Sun!**' I unleash two horizontal burning slashes that defends me from his attacks from the front and the side. Some of the threads cut me a little but I was able to avoid them. I focus all my blood flow through my legs and make a mad dash toward him. He created some thread barriers that is harder than steel.

I yell another sword technique, '**Ninth Style Solar Halo Dragon Sun!**' My blade's fire turns into a fiery dragon head and I spin my blade like a writhing dragon increasing each strike of my slash. I cut through the barriers one by one until the last one.

When the last barrier is down, I quickly switch to a high sword stance and yell, '**Sun** **Breathing! Twelfth Style...**' Suddenly he put his palm out and it started to glow bright red.

All the threads in the area gather to his hand and he yells, '**Blood Demon Art! Broodmother Black Arachnia!**' His threads suddenly expand quickly forming a giant spider shape. I widen my eyes in shocked. Huh?! A massive spider! He just form a massive spider!

Damn it! His attack is too close and too wide to even dodge it! I'm gonna get dice and slice up at the same time then die! I can't give up now! I still have to protect Nezuko! I can't stop here now! Think Tanjiro! Think of a way! There's a theory that the reason your life passes before your eyes... Just before death... is to give you a chance to search all your experiences and memories to find a way to escape from death.

Suddenly I saw my father image in my vision. He says, '**Tanjiro, your breathing. Control your breathing. Become like a sun. Take your breathing to the next level. Make your body's temperature shoot up as hot as you can. Reach a new level of strength that nobody have reached before.**'

**End**


	40. God Of The Sun

**Chapter 40 God Of The Sun**

**_Tanjiro's Flashback.._****_._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I remember my mother told me something, 'Look Tanjiro. It's your tou-san's taiyo dance. He's working with the flames so to make sure he avoids catastrophe or injury. We offer a dance to "**Amaterasu, The God Of The Sun**" at the beginning of the year and pray to her.' I look at father and started to get immersed in his dance. It was so smooth and have a very calm feeling. He swings his seven branched-sword and flip in the air. His haori and face cloth follow the flow of his movement. The flame around him enchances the looks of his dance moves.

**_At Tanjiro's home..._**

I asked, 'Tou-san, how can you dance so long eventhough your body is so frail. How can you endure the coldness of the snow for so long? My lungs will freeze.

He pats my head and answers, '**There's a way of breathing that makes your body temperature to shoot up very high. It feel like your blood in your blood vessels are boiling hot. It increases your endurance, agility, reaction ****speed**** and strength dramatically. If you can perform the dance correctly, you can go on forever. Tanjiro, all you need is this dance and these earrings. Take this from me and make sure you pass these down to your eldest son in the future. You have to keep this tradition alive. That's what I promised.**'

'Hai, tou-san...' I replied.

**_Flashback End_**

I quickly switch my breathing pattern and suddenly the air around me begin to evaporate. All the veins throughout my body begin to budge out and become bright red. Flame particles started to surround me. My whole eyes become red and started to bleed. My body temperature shoot up to an inhuman level of hotness. The scar on my forehead begin to turn into a red demon crest markings and glows bright red. I also enter the see through world at the same time. The demon widens his eyes when he witness my new transformation. I rise my sword and its burning flame become bright blue.

(**Rui's POV**)

What happened to his presence?! It's completely different from last time! Is hard to breathe in the air around me. I feel a burning sensation in my lungs when I breathe in the air. I have to endure this! Damn, it's gonna be a very tough fight now. His strength and speed are already far stronger and faster than me. Is almost like... Suddenly a image of a man appear beside him wearing the same hanafuda earrings with a ponytail. My body begins to shake uncontrollablly. It is **Muzan-sama's** blood reacting? Is it a memory of **Muzan-sama**? Who's that guy just now? It's doesn't matter, I have to focus on killing him now.

'**Dance Of The Sun God! First Style Augmented Sun Waltz!**' I yelled with all my might. I bring down my blade onto his attack and destroy his giant spider shaped threads immediately. It was burned to ashes and I immediately stomp my foot very hard on the ground leaving cracks on it then get into a low sword stance. He quickly jump back several metres from me and place his hands on the ground. The ground around him started to crack and pillars of threads started to burst out from the ground. I dodge all the thread pillars while rushing toward him in a zig-zag formation. He suddenly make another thread pillar that is bigger and thicker than the last one infront of me. I quickly plant one of my leg on the pillar and jump up high toward the sky.

In midair, I immediately release a sword technique, '**Dance Of The Sun God! Nineteen Style Augmented Sun Dragon Ringtail!**' I do a horizontal slash in midair that creates a single gigantic slash that was coated in blue flames with sun shaped blades in it. The slash travels in an insane speed toward him

(**Rui's POV**)

My eyes widen while looking at a single massive line of blue flames approaching toward me in a speed that I cannot react in time nor dodge in time. No matter how many threads I created, they will be destroyed immediately. Before my death, I saw a flash image of a man and a woman. They reach their hands toward my face and cried.

'**Enough already Rui. Come back to us...**' they said. The giant blue fiery slash went through my neck and slashed my head off. My head fall onto the ground while my body is crumbling away in a slow rate. It is quite painful. It's feel like I am getting burned by the sun alive. No way... I got defeated... I'm gonna die now... I let down **Muzan-sama** but who're those two? Why do they cry for me?

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

All the threads in the area begin to disaapear slowly. I landed onto the ground and reverted back to my normal state. I cough out a bit of blood and kneel down in exhaustion. That form just now take a really big toll on my body. I'm also sweating a lot because my body temperature is too high. Standing up with my remaining stamina, I slowly walk toward Rui's chopped head and kneel right next to him.

I say, 'Nobody can serve my bonds with my sister. I hope in the next life you can find your real family and happiness. Don't become a demon when you reincarnate as a human.' while giving him a sad smile.

I get up and focus my blood flow through my legs and leap up toward Nezuko. Cutting all the threads that is tied to her and carry her down onto the ground. I check all her wounds and make sure she is fine. She is just sleeping to regenerate her wounds.

I hugged her and apologize in a teary tone, 'I'm... really sorry... Nezuko. If I had... defeat him earlier, I wouldn't have to suffer this pain. I'm... sorry for putting... you through this pain...' with tears dripping from my face.

The demon see this scene of me and Nezuko hugging. His eyes widen and suddenly gain a portion of his human's memories back.

**End**

**I give Tanjiro a new form. This form is active when he make his body temperature very high. It increase all his stats and his blade's flame will turn bright blue. This form is dance of the sun god mode. Tanjro will take a big toll on his body when he deactivate the form. The limitation of this form is that he can only maintain it for 5 minutes but he can maintain the form longer through training.**


	41. Kochou Shinobu

**Chapter 41 Kochou Shinobu**

(**Older Sister Spider Demon's POV)**

I failed! I failed! Eventhough I'm the only one who hasn't failed up to now. At pretending to be family! Every member of the family was just gathered together. There is no blood connection. We were afraid of the demon hunters and we wanted allies. Rui was the one with all the power.

We ourselves are weak demons so he split his power between us. Rui's was **the lord's** favourite so he was also allowed to do that. We he came here, we had to change our appearance first of all. We abandon our looks to resemble him. The woman that is playing as a mother was actually a young demon. In the beginning, she still remembered when she was a human so she cried a lot. Of course she was terrible at being the mother.

Deformities on her face and her body was disgusting and was abused everyday. Those who didn't follow Rui's orders and rules will be chopped up or had their intellect taken away. He will also supends them and expose them to the sunlight. I should have been fine by myself. Those guys were idiots, but I was totally different and yet I failed.

I warned Rui, '**Rui! Rui! Kaa-san got defeated and nii-san as well! What do we do now? The demon hunters who are coming here are gathering together! Hey, listen... Should we be running?**' with a fearful tone. He just look at me with his scary eyes and did not say a word. It still might have been better that it ended at my face getting stab. He hates it the most when my face goes back to normal and he loves the stupid word "protect". I bet he is dead by now. Suddenly, I saw a demon hunter in the area.

She turn her head towards me and greeted me, 'Good evening... The moon is so beautiful today.' with a calm voice. I immediately tense up all my muscle in fear. She is not like the other demon hunters. She is stronger than them!

I quickly yell, '**Blood Demon Art! Acid Cocoon!**' I shoot a lot of webs from my palm trapping her in a web cocoon. I waited for a while to see any movement but I don't see any.

I sigh in relieve and mocked her, '**It seems like you are not strong enough. My webs may feel soft but they're tough. The acidic fluids will melt your bothersome clothes first then you will slowly get more squishy. I will suck your fluids dry!**'

A voice rings next to my ear, 'Wow~ That's amazing. Do the webs come out from your palms? How do you suck the fluids from the web cocoon?' I look behind me and widen my eyes in shocked. It was the same demon hunter. How can she escape from my cocoon?!

I quickly jump back several metres from her and release my technique, '**Blood Demon Art! Webs Of Raging Tide!**' I produce a stream of webs in each palm and swing it like a tide. She dodge all my attacks easily without any effort.

She look at me with her gradient purple eyes, 'So it seems like you don't intend to get along with me sweetheart~~' with a very scary tone. She holds her blade's handguard and started to draw it. The pressure around her suddenly changed. It cuts my breath short and it's different from Rui's. That's a sign of death infront of me.

Making a stop sign and I yell, '**Wait please! Wait a minute! I being forced to follow order! Help me! If I disobey, the threads around the area will rip me to shred.**'

The girl just looks at me and says, 'Is that so? It's heart-breaking you poor soul. I'll help you out and lets get along. So please cooperate with me.'

I slowly let my guard down and reply, '**Really... you will help me?**'

She smiles cheeful and say, 'Yeah, but I have a few things to ask you before we get along. You're quite cute miss. How many people did you killed?'

I look at her and started to cry, '**I was forced to so I had no choice. Five... I killed five.**'

She answers, 'You don't have to lie. I know. The way you handle your technique to cocoon me awhile ago was marvellous. You ate eighty people, right?'

I lie to her, '**I don't really eat them. I killed five of them.**'

She smiles again, 'I came from the west side and same goes to you. I saw a lot of cocoon dangling from trees. Every person inside the cocoon was completely dissolved into liquid. There were forty cocoon in that place alone so forty dead people.'

I look at her in annoyance and say, '**What is your point right now. Why are checking this?**'

She slowly walks toward me with a uncomfortable smile, 'I'm not mad about this. I'm just checking the precise number. Miss you're going to get a proper punishment and turn over a new leaf. If you do that, we can be friend!'

I ask suspiciously, '**What... punishment...?**'

She answers cheerfully in a scary way, 'Ara Ara, if you take people lives and not receive a punishment is not fair for them. I'm going to torture you according to the number of people you killed. I'll do stuff like burning you alive, digging out your eyeballs slowly, gutting you alive, slashing open your stomach and pull you inside out and many more! When you endure all the pain and suffering, you will resolve your crime! Isn't the punishment fun? Let work hard together!' while fist pumping into the air.

I tense all my body muscle and let up my guard to the highest, '**Don't joke with me! You are crazy!!**' I release the same technique toward her.

She quickly jumps up into the air and use her sword technique while diving towards me, '**Breath Of The Insect. Dance Of The Butterflies Frolic.**' She zooms past me and suddenly I was stabbed in various places.

She turns her face toward me and says, 'Too bad we can't get along... I see you in hell. Bye bye.' I couldn't see her. She way too fast but she didn't cut off my head. She has a small build so she is physically weak. She can't cut off my head! I can win this! I reach my hand out toward her preparing to attack her. Suddenly my whole body stiffens. A wave of painful spread throughout my body and I scream painfully. I kneel down onto the ground and my body started to crumble and melt at the same time.

She swing her blade side way to remove the blood on her blade, ' Don't let your guard down miss. A swordlady like me uses poison. Let me introduce myself. I'm the **Insect Hashira, Kochou Shinobu. **I may be the only swordlady among the pillars who can't cut a demon's head off but anyone who creates poison that can kill demons can be quite amazing. Eh? You are dead so you can't hear me anymore? Whoopsies.' while hitting her head lightly with an awkward expression.

**End**

**P.S ****Tanjiro is the only person can use that form. Only breath of the sun user can access that form. Unless the pillars learn Tanjiro's breath style, they can use the form. If they use the form with the original breath style, their body cannot take massive toll of the form and will faint from the stress of the form. They will be unconcious for a few days.**


	42. Behind

**Chapter 42 Behind**

(**Shinobi's POV**)

Well she is dead... Time to find Giyu and see what is he up to. I bet he is just slaying demons left and right boredly. I wonder what will he looks like when he smile. I imagine him smiling and suddenly a chill went up my spine. Errr... it is quite weird and cringy when he smile. I prefer his emotionless face more better.

I call out, 'Crow-san! Where are you!' Immediately a crow landed on her shoulder.

It says, 'Cawww! What's your request, Lady Shinobu!'

I smile at it and ask, 'Where is Giyu-kun right now? I want to find him.' with a curious tone.

It replies, 'He is heading toward Tanjiro's direction right now! Cawww!' I thanked my crow and then quickly travel to my destination.

**_At Tanjiro's side..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Huff huff... my whole body is burning right now but I protected Nezuko. My muscles are very ache and painful. I don't know the history of my breath style but the form just now really save me back then. I still have a lot to learn about my breath style and use it to its fullest potential.

My vision is getting blurry by the minutes. It's getting harder to see. I have to recover quickly. I quickly take in a deep breath to stable my blood flow. My body feels ligther a bit. It neutralizes the ache and pain in my muscles for a bit. I have to hurry up and help Inosuke. I bet he is very injured by now. I look at Nezuko and sigh a relieve. She is fine and resting. I carry her and went to the demon's chopped head and sit next to him. He still got time before he completely cumble away in dust.

I ask, 'Why do you force other demons to be your "family"? Why do you treat them so badly?'

He answer in an angry tone, '**I wanted a family! I wanted to experience a real family! When I heard stories about parents sacrificing themselves to save their children, I was very touch by it. You ruined it all! If you demon hunters didn't interrupt our peaceful life, I could experience a real family! I recruit demons to be my family and I though we all are gonna be happy not until you guys come!**'

I give him a sad look that it's filled with empathy, 'You know family is something that we humans cherish very much although some don't. Every humans have a family. Demons also have family when they are humans. I know deep down in every demon except **one** have the feeling of sadness, confusion and loneliness. Their demon's instincts cover all the emotions and bury them deep inside their heart. One day these emotions will surface and the demons gain their humanity back. Their memories when their human will also come back to them. That's what I believe. Family are very important to everyone. They will go to insane length just to save you and keep you warm. But they will one day dissapear from our life and we will always cherish their memories...'

Tears begin to trail down my face while remembering all my happy moments with my family. Kaa-san, tou-san, my imouto and ototo... I really miss you guys. I hope you guy are fine in heaven. Suddenly an image of every single one of them appear infront of me.

They reach their hands out and say, '**Tanjiro, keep Nezuko safe and be strong. No matter how hard it gets don't give up. We will always be by your side protecting you and Nezuko.**' I try to grab their hands but I can't.

They give me a warm smile and say, '**Tanjiro, please move forward in the future. You are our precious son. You are our pride and we are glad to have you as our son. Our time is up, sayonara Tanjiro...**' They slowly disappear into thin air.

My tears flow even more from my eyes and drip onto Nezuko's face. She suddenly wakes up. She reaches her hands toward my face and stroke me gently.

I look down and smile at her, 'Thank you, Nezuko... Don't worry about me... I will do... everything in my ability... to keep you safe... I will find the cure... that can turn... you back... to human... just wait... a little longer.' while grabbing her hands tightly.

She snuggle up onto my chest and says, '**Don't... worry... onii...-chan...**'

I immediately widen my eyes and say, 'Nezuko, did you just talk?' She looks at me and nodded happily. She just talked! How long has it been I had last heard her voice.

I hug her and say, 'Thank god, Nezuko... Thank god... You finally talked... I thought you could never talk again...' with a relieve and teary tone.

(**Rui's POV**)

I widen my eyes when I witness his exchange with his sister. I suddenly had a flashback again of a woman saying, '**Rui, no matter what we will be by your side because we love you very much...**' Who is that woman that keep appearing in my mind. Who is she... Why does she love me? I am a demon... nobody will like me but why does she... I stop for a moment when I see an image of a man and a woman hugging a baby that looks like me.

They smile at me and say, '**Rui, it is time to go back home. We have your favourite food. Come home and have dinner with us...**' When they said that, all my human memories unlocked in my mind. All the memories came back to me and my tears started to drip from my eyes. Is that you kaa-san... tou-san... Is that really you guys? My memories when I was a human begin to flash infront of my eyes.

**End**


	43. To Hell

**Chapter 43 To Hell**

(**Rui's POV**)

When I was a human, I had a weak body. I was born with it. I never ran before and it was even hard to walk not until **Muzan-sama** showed up.

He looked at me with his bright red eyes and said, '**How pitiful... I will save you.**' He injected some to his blood to me. Suddenly my whole body changed. My parents were glad. I obtained a strong body but I had to eat humans without the rays of the burning sun shining down on me. One day when I was eating human, my father saw me.

He said in fear, 'Rui! What have you done...' My mother kneel on the ground and cried in fright. Long ago, I heard a wonderful story about family. There were parents who died to save their child who was drowning in the river. I was moved. Such parental love, what bonds. Those parents who died by the river had achieved their roles as a parent and yet why were my parents trying to kill me? Mother kept crying. She wouldn't protect me when I was about to get killed. They were probably fake. Without a doubt, our bonds were fake. They weren't real.

Before my mother died, she said something to me, 'I'm so sorry... Rui... I couldn't give you a healthy body...' I widen my eyes when she said that.

I also remembered what father said before he stab himself to death, 'It's okay Rui. We'll die together.' with tear dripping from his eyes. They were words that I couldn't understand in my anger from the murder attempt but father was troubled by the sins of me killing people and was prepare to die. At that moment, I suddenly understood. I had cut down my real bonds with my hands.

Muzan-sama encouraged me, '**Everything wouldn't accept you. This is your parent's fault. Be proud of your strength.**' I couldn't think of anything better. I couldn't live with he fact that I killed my family with my bare hands. Even if I understood that I am wrong, I couldn't bare the fact that I loved my father and mother every single day. The sadness inside of me wouldn't disappear eventhough I created a fake family. In the end I was the strongest one in my fake family. Nobody could protect me nor shield me. My memories from when I was a human slowly vanished as I got stronger. I didn't understand what I wanted to do. What did I want to do... Did I want family love? I wanted bonds that were inseparable no matter what. No matter how hard I try to create a bond. It break easily...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I saw the demon's chopped off head starting to cry. I put hands on his head and comfort him. He looks at me and smiles. His face slowly crumble away into nothing.

I say, 'You can meet your parents now... please rest in peace for now...'

(Rui's POV)

Warm... His gentle hand is like a ray of sunlight. I clearly remember... I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for everything that I had done, father, mother. It was all my fault. I want you guys to forgive me somehow...

I look at the boy and say, '**But... I killed mountains of people... I am going to hell... I can't go to the place same as kaa-san and tou-san...**' My body and head crumble away completely. When I died, all my surroundings become white. Suddenly a pair of hands touch my back. I look to the left and to the right noticing two figure. They were my mom and dad.

They say, 'We're going together even of it's hell. Your kaa-san and tou-san are going together with you, Rui. You are not suffering alone.' My demon's features slowly disappear replace them with my human features.

I quickly hugged the two of them and starts to cry, '**I'm sorry! Everything is my fault! Sorry, sorry, sorry... Please forgive me...**' The whole place slowly starts to burn sending me and my family to hell...

(Tanjiro's POV)

He left behind his robe when he crumble away. Suddenly a figure appear infront of me stepping on the demon's robe. It was Giyu.

He stares at me with his emotionless blue eyes, 'Don't feel sorry for the demon who ate people. It doesn't matter whether or not he had the form of a child. He's a monster who lived for ten, hundreds, thousands of years.'

I am furious by his uncaring attitude, 'To dispel the regrets of those killed, to stop anymore victims from appearing... I will relentlessly wield my blade against the demons and that is a fact. I will not trample on the pains of being a demon nor on those who regret their decisions or their own actions because demons were once humans. They were humans just like me. Please take your feet off his robe. He isn't an unsightly monster. He gained his human memories back and cried for his own action. Demon have emotion too when they die... They suffer a lot as we humans. Giyu please take your feet off now.' I stared at him with my serious crimson red eyes.

He looks at me and widen his eyes in realisation, 'You're the kid from last time...' Suddenly there is a sound. Giyu quickly look up and draw his sword. He parry a demon hunter blade.

The demon hunter that zooms past him landed and take a stance, 'Giyu-kun, what are you doing? Why did you block my blade? Why are you getting in my way?' Giyu ignores her and stand infront of me put his sword out.

The girl says, 'You said we can't get along with demon but what is this all about. Why do you protect the demon behind you? If you do this everyone will hate you.' with a sarcastic tone.

**End**


	44. Violation Of Demon Hunters Conduct

**Chapter 44 Violation Of Demon Hunters Conduct**

(**Zenitsu POV**)

When I woke up my whole body was wrapped with castes. I look around my surroundings and notice a group of people wearing the same uniform as me. What is with these guy. They are being real prompt after our huge scuffle. On top of that, wasn't this girl in the final round of the exam? She has the same hairstyle as the girl who wrapped us all up.

One of the guys talks to the girl, 'Do we take them to the butterfly estate as well?'

She answers, 'Yes, all injured people go there. I'll hunt down the nearby demons so deal with this at your leisure.' She immediately goes inside the forest. Some of the guys gather around Inosuke that was hanging on a tree with a confused expression, 'What with this guy...'

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The girl says cheerfully in a bad way, 'Okay, Giyu-kun out of the way. You don't want to get hurt don't you?'

Giyu repiles to the girl, 'I am not hated and I'm not letting you get past me.'

She smiles and says, 'Ahhh, that... I'm sorry so you didn't realize you were hated. Pardon me for saying too much. You there, boy.'

I jolted a bit and reply, 'Yes...'

She continue saying, 'Boy, you're protecting a demon. It's dangerous so please get off her.'

I quickly reply in panic, 'N...! Well you are not wrong but... Uhh... This is mine little sister. Mine, that's why...'

She gives me a pity look, 'Well is that so. What a pity. Okay then, I will kill her with my sweet poison that won't leave her in pain...' while raising her blade.

Giyu quickly gets into a stance and order me, 'Can you move? Even if you can't, will yourself to move. Take your sister and run. I will hold her.'

I widen my eyes and nodded, 'Thank you very much Giyu!' I quickly carry Nezuko in a bridal style and concentrate all my blood flow through my legs. In a blink of an eye, I disappear.

The girl widens her eyes in surprise, 'Where did he go Giyu-kun? He just disappear.'

He replies, 'That kid is special. One day he might become one of the most powerful demon hunter. That is why I won't let you kill her sister' while raising his sword.

She asks, 'I never know you trusted that boy very much but isn't this a violation of demon hunters conduct?' He just stares at her blankly.

**_Tanjiro running through the forest..._**

I quickly carry Nezuko through the forest while grabbing my box. My whole body is hurting but I have to carry her to safety. Come Tanjiro, run faster! Come on... Come on... Why can't the demon hunters accept Nezuko! Suddenly I pick up a human girl scent above a tree. I quickly side step and avoid a katana coming down on me. I look at the girl and realize something. It was the same girl at the final exam.

She has large, gentle eyes of a pink-lilac color that are framed by thick eyelashes. She has thin black hair that she wears tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head, fastened by a pink and green butterfly ornament, also possessing a straight fringe and two chin-length strands that protrude from above each of her ears.

I yell, 'Wait a minute! Don't kill my sister! She hadn't eaten any humans!' She ignores me and quickly dashes toward me trying to cut Nezuko down. I quickly take in a deep breath and leap up a tree. Leaping from tree to tree trying to escape from her but she caught up to me. Time to go past my limits now! I take another deep breath and my scar on my forehead transforms into a red demon crest marking once again. My whole body suddenly become more painful and ache but I endure it. I still got time before I pass out from exhaustion. I jump down and kick a tree. The tree immediately breaks in half and fall down onto the ground blocking her way. She was shocked to witness my strength.

I put Nezuko down and say, 'Run Nezuko! I will hold her back!' She look at me with hesitation and don't know what to do. I pat her head to reassure her that I'm gonna be alright. She nodded and run into the forest and hide in a bush. I sigh a relieve and turn toward the girl's direction. She suddenly appear on top of the fallen tree and jump down toward me. She do an axe kick down onto me. I quickly block with my two arms and grab her leg. I spin a circle and throw her to a tree. She quickly kick off the tree and do a backfilp midair. She lands infront of me and kick me at the side. She kicks hard! The pain in my whole body starting to get worse! I am losing consciousness... The whole world around me started to become black slowly and I fall onto the ground. I already reached my limit. I can't go on anymore... The mark on my forehead started to revert back to normal.

The girl looks at me and carry me to a nearby tree. She rest my body on the tree trunk and begin to find Nezuko. She immediately spotted her in the bush. She dashes toward her and swings her katana toward her. Nezuko quickly shrink smaller and avoided her slash. She begins to run away from her.

She was confused by Nezuko action, 'She's just running and not even trying to attack a little. Why? No need to think. Just follow orders and hunt the demons.' She chases Nezuko until she is cornered at a tree.

**_At Giyu side..._**

'I'm in the right for coming to kill demons. So I don't think I am violating the rules, but Giyu-kun this is a violation of hunters conduct. You are obstructing the demon killing. What do you intend on doing?' the girl said. Giyu ignores her and continue to lock her in a headlock in place.

Her face starting to form tick marks, 'Why don't you try saying something, **G-i-y-u-k-u-n**...' with a very scary tone. He shiver a bit when she called his name like that.

He replies, 'I believe it was 2 years ago when I met...'

She interrupts him talking immediately, 'Just shut up already Giyu-kun. This is going to be a problem if you are going to start from such a long time ago. This is harassment. You just have a grudge because I said everyone hates you, right?' His expression become annoyed and sad at the same time comically. She raises her one of her leg backward and gonna swing her heel with a small blade on it toward him.

Suddenly one crow landed beside them and yells, '**Cawwww!! Message! Message! We have a message! Restrain the ones named Tanjiro and Nezuko and bring them to the headquarters!!**' The girl and Giyu stop what ever they are doing and were shocked. Why do the headquarters want me and Nezuko.

The crow also flies to the area me and Nezuko at while crowing, '**Tanjiro as well as the demon Nezuko! Restrain them and bring them to the headquarters! Tanjiro has a scar on his forehad! The demon Nezuko is biting onto a piece of bamboo!!**'

The girl lean forward her and says, 'So you are Nezuko and that guy from before that has a scar on his forehead is Tanjiro. Okay, bind him.' while ordering her squad.

Her squad kneel beside me and feel pity for me, 'Huh... his body is so hot. He also sustained some injures. Lets bind him.'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**You see this people are called the post-processing squad "Kakushi". The squad that deals with everything after the demon hunters and demons fight. The members of this squad are pretty the people who weren't blessed with sword talents.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

They put Nezuko into my box and carry me to the demon hunter's headquarters.

Everything was still black for me and I haven't woken up.

Suddenly I heard a lot of people talking,

Get up.

He's waking up.

Wakey... hey.

Hey come on. Come on bastard. Come on!! How long are you gonna sleep!! Get up already!!

I immediately jolted awake. I bring my guard up to its highest and observe my surroundings. I can't move my body at all because I am tied up. I widens my eyes when I see a row of people standing infront of me gracefully.

A crow landed beside and crows, '**THE PILLARS ARE NOW PRESENT!!!**'

**End**


	45. Trial Of The Demon Hunter Pillars

**Chapter 45 Trial Of The Demon Hunters Pillars**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Pillars...?! What are pillars? What the heck? Who are these people? Where am I? Suddenly the same girl that Giyu stalled time for me to run away with Nezuko walks infront of me.

She says, 'Kamado Tanjiro-san. This is the headquarters of the demon hunters. You are on trial right now. Make yourself comfortable...'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Well pillars are the nine highest ranked swordsmen among the demon hunters Those who are of lower statues than the pillars may be killed at a frightening rate but they are different. The pillars are the ones sustaining the demon hunters. Once the pillars are all down. The whole japan is doom. Demon will be created non stop and mankind will be kill off so pillars are very important in the demon hunter corp.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The people infront of me started to introduce themselves.

The one wearing a flame haori says, 'I am **Rengoku Kyoujurou, The Flame Hashira**! There is no need for a trial here! Protecting demons is clearly a violation of conduct! We can deal with it by ourselves! We will decapitate every demons!'

A tall muscular young man with white hair also starts to introduce himself, 'I am **Uzui Tengen, The Sound Hashira**. Let me cut her head off flamboyantly. I will show you I can spray the blood more flamboyantly than anyone else. I will be a flamboyant flamboyance.'

A girl with pink long hair says, 'I am **Kanroji Mitsuri, The Love Hashira**. Eeeehhh... we are gonna kill such a cute girl? My chest hurts. Oh so much...'

A man that is the tallest among the pillars says, 'I am **Himejima Gyoumei, The Rock ****Hashira**. Ahhh... what a shoddy child she is. How sorrowful. It's so sorrowful that she was born into this world.'

The last one is a boy that is almost the same age as me says lazily, 'I am **Tokitou Muichiro, The Mist ****Hashira**. Eh... What were those clouds called again? What were they called?'

Gyoumei says, 'Lets kill her...'

The rest of the pillars agree with him, 'Yeah lets kill her. She will hurt innocent in the future! We can't let her live.'

I quickly realized that they were talking about Nezuko. I quickly look around to find Nezuko but she is nowwhere to be found! Where is she... Zenitsu, Inosuke... where are you guys?

Suddenly a voice is heard above a tree in the area, 'More importantly, what are we gonna do about Tomioka?' I immediately look up the tree and saw a man wearing bandages wrapped around his mouth and has a snake that wraps itself around his neck.

He continue saying, 'I am **Iguro Obanai, The Snake Hashira**. I have a headache seeing him not bound there. According to Kochou, Tomioka violated demon hunter conducts as well. How will we deal with him? How will we make him take responsibility? How are we gonna make him suffer?' Giyu just stands there ignoring everything he said.

The girl infront of me kneels down and says, 'Ne Tanjiro-san, I am **Kochou Shinobu, The Insect Hashira**. I want to hear this boy's story. Well, it's fine right? He followed me without causing a ruckus. Lets think of a punishment later.' I try to open my mouth to talk but I feel too painful and thirsty to talk.

Shinobu pulls out a bottle of liquid and says, 'You should get some water. You are injured so take your time to drink and please tell me. There is a painkiller in there so you will ease up a bit. It's not like it heals your injuries so don't push yourself too hard.'

I drink the bottle of liquid that she gave and my whole body feel much better than before.

I start to explain, 'My sister was turned into a demon but she has never eaten someone before. Up untill now and from now on. She will never hurt a living person.'

Iguro immediately cut my explanation, 'Don't spit out stupid rash remarks so recklessly. For starters, of course she would protect her family. I can't trust anything you are saying and I won't trust them.'

Gyoumei also says, 'Ahhhh... You're being obsessed with the demon. Lets kill this pitiful child quickly and release him from suffering.'

I immediately yell at them, 'Please listen! I became a swordsman to cure Nezuko! It's been two years since Nezuko became a demon and in that time Nezuko hasn't eaten a person!'

The Uzui guy replies, 'Your story is simply going around in circles. She hasn't eaten people and she won't eat people from now on. Don't just give lip service, give us more flamboyant explanation.'

**The Love Hashira** also says, 'Ummm... but I have a question... it doesn't seem like Oyakata-sama has grasp this situation yet. Can we deal with it on our own like this? We should wait until he arrives...' All the pillars just look at her in awkwardness.

I shout, 'My sister and I can fight together! We can fight to protect people as demon hunters! So!'

'Whoa whoa, this got somewhat interesting.' a man said walking toward me.

One of the kakushi warned him, 'Please don't, Shinazugawa-sama! Let go of the box please!'

I widens my eyes in shocked when I saw a tall, muscular, and slenderman with spiky white hair and large eyes. His face and body are covered with scars. He is holding my box that I put Nezuko in it.

He holds up the box and says, 'I'm **Shinazugawa Sanemi, The Wind Hashira**. So you are the idiotic member who bought the demon. What the hell were you planning to do? What's a demon to you, kiddo? You can fight with it to protect people as demon hunters? You see about that...'

Shinobi looks at him with an annoyed expression, 'Please don't act on your own, Shinazugawa-san.'

He ignores her and yells, 'That is impossible, you moron!!' He raises my box and stabs it with his blade. Blood started to drip out of the box. My eyes widen in horror, he hurt Nezuko!! I can't let her die! If I let her die, how can I call myself her onii-chan!! I don't want to lose another family again!!

All the rage inside of me that I repressed for a long time release all at once. I immediately take in a deep breath and my scar on my forehead transforms into a red demon crest markings. Veins starting to budge out from my body. I destroy all the restrains on me and immediately rush toward **The Wind Hashira** with inhuman speed. He couldn't react to my speed and I grab his hand. I quickly disarm him and kick him hard in the gut. He coughed a lot of blood and was sent flying back several metres crashing to a tree with great impact leaving a dent on the tree while releasing the box.

I quickly grab hold of the box and immediately turn around toward the Hashiras while grabbing the Sanemi's blade.

Releasing a devastating sword technique, '**Breath Of The Sun! Eighteenth Style Mirror of Fortune - Sunlight!**' I swing his sword in a powerful frontal slash that then creates a multi directional frontal assault with sun shaped blades in them. All the pillars nearly dodge my assault but I managed to graze some of them. My slashes landed on the ground creating small crater all over the place.

I put down my box and stand infront of it while point the man's blade toward the pillars and yell, 'I will not forgive anybody. Pillars or whatever elites who hurt my sister!! I will cut everybody down if they ever hurt my SISTER!!!' I release a huge pressure toward them that not even a pillar can replicate.

All of them starting to sweat and feel like their are carrying a giant boulder on their shoulders. How can a kid have this much power?! He is a monster!! The pressure was getting heavier, some of the pillars started to kneel down and some of them almost fainted from my heavy pressure but stayed strong.

Giyu muscle up all his strength and calm me down, 'Calm down Tanjiro! Please stop this! We won't hurt your sister! Please calm yourself down! I trust your sister won't eat human!' When I heard his words, I calm down slowly and the air around me become lighter.

I stab the scar man's blade onto the ground hard and warned all pillars in the area, 'If you can't tell the good demons from the bad ones, you should quit being a pillar!!' while staring at them with my red eyes.

Iguro just look at me and think, 'This kid... is way too dangerous. He is able to create this type of destruction that no normal demon hunter can. Is he really rank 10?! This is first time I heard about Breath Of The Sun. His sword technique is very versatile and it can mow down demons like it was nothing. If we are too careless, we will be killed by this kid. He even defeated Shinazugawa easily. His power is equivalent to two pillars. How can such a young kid possessed this much power?! It is illogical. Wait...'

He immediately asks me, 'Hey, kid! Who are your parents?'

I was confused by his question but I answer, 'Kamado Tanjuro and Kamado Kie.'

(**Iguro's ****POV**)

Suddenly I tense up. What does that name sounds so familiar? Kamado Tanjuro... AH!!! I remember searching through the headquarters's library and found some old records. I found a record about a man named Kamado Tanjuro.

So the boy's father is a former pillar, The Sun Pillar. The strongest demon hunter in his generation that almost rival the first demon slayer in achievements and strength. He is also the second man that was the closest to killing **Muzan**! He completed all the mission he was given flawlessly. He retired at the age of 25 because of his illness. He is also Rengoku's father partner. He never talk about his breath style so it is mostly unknown. All the pillars at his generation tried to challenge him in a duel but he always win all the duels. The kid standing right before us is probably using his father's breath style. This kid... is really a monster. He possessed tremendous amount of power that is above pillar's level. He only lacks battle experiences...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I was confused about his question. Why does he want to know about my parents?

'Hey you kiddo!! Damn you! I will rip you to shreds!!' Sanemi shouted while limping towards me slowly behind me. I quickly grab his blade beside me and turn around taking a sword stance.

Suddenly, a young girl shouts, 'Oyakata-sama is visiting!!' while kneeling inside the estate's engawa.

A figure walks outside the engawa and say in a smooth tone, **'So you have come. My cute swordsmen.**' I quickly face the direction of the voice and my eyes widen. My eyes reflected an image of a young man.

**End**


	46. Oyakata-Sama

**Chapter 46 Oyakata-Sama**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'**Good morning everbody. We have some really nice weather today. Is the sky blue? Our members have gathered for the pillars meeting that we hold once every six months as per usual. I find this pleasurable.**' the man said.

I was shocked to see the man's appearance. He has light skin and black shoulder length hair. He his skin look as if it was rotting spreading down his face and covering his eyes. Is he sick? Is this person Oyakata-sama? Suddenly my whole body is in pain. I kneel down while panting heavily. My mark reverts back to normal and I cough out a little bit of blood. All the pillars quickly kneel down in a row and greet the man.

Sanemi greets him, 'We eagerly pray for much happiness upon you. We find it most honorable to be in your presence, Oyakata-sama.'

The man slowly kneel down and says, '**Thank you, Sanemi. For your wish.**'

Sanemi continues saying, 'Let me humbly say there is a soldier present in the pillar meeting by the name of Kamado Tanjiro who has bought a demon. I would like to explain the scenario. So, will you allow me?'

I just look at him with weirded out expression thinking, 'He doesn't even look intelligent or logical but he spoke so politely.'

Oyataka-sama says in a surprised tone, '**Hmm... Are you Kamado Tanjuro's son, Tanjiro-san?**'

I reply, 'Yes, I am. How do you know my tou-san, Oyakata-sama?'

He smiles and says, '**Well my tou-san is friends with your tou-san once, Tanjiro-san. I heard from my tou-san that he was an excellent demon hunter in his time.**'

I was surprised to learn my father is a demon hunter! I never heard of him saying he slayed demons before!

He coughed a bit and says, '**Okay, everyone. I'm sorry he has suprised you all. I have given my approval for Tanjiro and Nezuko so I want everyone here to accept that.**'

All the pillars was stunned by the man's permission.

Gyoumei says, 'Ahhh... Eventhough Oyakata-sama wishes us to do so, I am reluctant to give consent...'

The Uzui guy also says, 'I also flamboyantly oppose this. I can never accept a demon hunter who brings demons along.

Mitsuri agrees with Oyakata-Sama, 'I will abide with all your accordances, Oyataka-sama.'

**The Mist Pillar** also agrees with her, 'Either way is fine for me... I will just forget right away...' Shinobu and Giyu just kneel there speechlessly.

The snake guy hiss angrily, 'Don't trust them! Don't trust them! We all hate demons to begin with.'

The flame guy responds optimisticly, 'I respect you from deep within Oyakata-sama but I can't understand your thinking!! I completely oppose this!!'

The wind guy complains angrily, 'We are the demon hunters that annhilate all demons. I wish to punish both Kamado and Tomioka.'

The leader of the demon hunter corp just looks at him and orders his daughter, '**Hinaki, now the letter.**' Her daugther nodded and take out a letter.

She begins to read out the letter, 'We received this letter from the former pillar, Urokodaki Sakonji-sama. I will read an extract from it— **_Please forgive Tanjiro for being with a demon. Nezuko has a tenacious spirit and she retains some human reasoning even when she is starving, she doesn't eat humans and she has stayed that way for more than two years. You may find this sudden and difficult to believe but this is the unmistaken truth. If by any chance Nezuko ever attacks someone, Kamado Tanjiro as well as Urokodaki Sakonji and Tomioka Giyu will cut their own stomach as an apology..._**'

When I heard this letter, I look toward Giyu and started to cry emotionally. I never know sensei and Giyu trusted me this much. They are willingly to commit suicide with me if Nezuko ever attack humans.

Veins starting to budge out of Sanemi's face and yells, 'What should I say if they are gonna kill themselves! If they want to die, they can just died and rot away in hell! There is no guarantee in all this.

Rengoku replies, 'Shinazugawa is correct here! If she kills and eats someone, nothing can be undone! The people who got killed wil never come back!'

Oyataka just smiles at them, '**That is very true. They can't guarantee or prove that she won't attack people but you can't prove she will attack someone either. The truth is that Nezuko has been living without eating people for more than two years and because of her, two people are putting their lives on the line. To deny this, the deniers have to present something more than what it is here. And beside... Tanjiro has come into contact with Kibutsuji.**'

All the pillars was shocked by my achievement, 'That can't be... We pillars have never even come into contact with **him** and this guy had?!'

They started to ask me about **Kibutsuji**,

'What did **he** look like? What did **he** look like? **His** abilities? Where is **he**?!'

'Did you fight **him**?'

'What was **Kibutsuji** doing?'

'Have the headquarters been located?!'

I answer, 'First off, I never see **Kibutsuji's** abilities yet but he had a human family. A human "wife" and a human "daughter". He turned one of the people in the streets into a demon. He quickly escaped when I am restraining the demon.'

Sanemi says angrily, 'That cunning demon! He uses other people as bait!! It is not enough information about him. We can't locate his location!'

Oyakata-sama just make a slient gesture and all the pillars immediately become quiet.

He continue saying, '**And this goes for Nezuko as well. I believe something unexpected has happened for Kibutsuji. Do you understand?**'

The Wind Hashira clenches his teeth hard and says, 'I do not understand Oyakata-Sama. We can let human live but demons must not. I cannot consent.' He quickly snatches his blade from me and lightly cut his own arm. He put his arm on top of the box and let his blood drip onto the box.

He says, 'Oyakata-Sama!! I will present to you the ugliness of what we call demons!! Hey demon! It's time to eat! Sink your teeth in this!!'

I immediately yell at him, 'What the hell are you doing!!! Let go of the box!!!' I rush toward him but all the pilars pinned me down except for Giyu and Shinobu.

Iguro looks at me and says, 'Don't you move you brat. Don't get cocky because you're strong but you still lack battle experiences.' I am too tired to push all the pillars away. My whole body haven't recover from the last battle.

**End**


	47. Huff

**Chapter 47 Huff**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Shinazugawa, you can't do it in the sunlight. The demon won't come out unless you go in the shade.' Iguro said.

Sanemi replies, 'Forgive me Oyakata-sama. Forgive for my rudeness...' He immediately dashes inside the estate's engawa and place the box down. He drips more blood onto it. He raises his blade and stab the box harder than last time. He rips the box open roughly.

My anger rises to an unimaginable level, 'DON'T HURT MY SISTER!!! STOP!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! NEZUKO JUST HANG IN THERE!!!' The snake pillar quickly press down onto my chest and suddenly my whole body started to feel weak. I can't move! Nezuko! Nezuko!!

The wind pillar shouts, 'Come over here demon!! Here's some of your favourite human blood!!' with a sadistic tone. Nezuko slowly rises from the box and stares at the man angrily.

Shinobu just stares at Iguro and warns him, 'Iguro-san, you are pushing him too hard. He have not recover from his injuries. You will worsen his injuries. Loosen up a bit.'

He looks back at her and says, 'If he tries to move, it would be hard for us to restrain him.'

She sighs and turns to me, 'Tanjiro-san, your lungs are being pressure so if you strain yourself too much, your blood vessels will explode.'

The shinobi guy gets excited when he heard that, 'Blood vessels exploding!! That's gonna make a flamboyant sound!! Okay, go explode!!'

Gyoumei just says to me in pity, 'You poor thing... what a desperate child. Namu-amida-butsu...'

Sanemi yells at Nezuko, 'Come on demon! Don't you dare act all innocent!! I know this is your favorite food!! Come on!! Just bite it!! Show your ugliness to the world!!'

I clench my teeth and veins starting to be visible from my skins when I heard him taunting my sister like she was a creature. She is innocent! She never eaten a single person! Why can't they just accept her? I am beyond mad. The maddest that I have been in my life. Why all these pillars are so arrogant! At least Giyu and Shinobu are nice to me...

Ah damn it, I gonna go all out this time even if it causes my body's well being. I concentrate all my blood flow in my body and make them flow faster and faster in my blood stream. My body's temperature starts to shoot up to an inhuman level. The veins around my whole body start to glow red. The red demon crest markings manifest replacing my forehead scar. It also starts to glow bright red. My whole eyes begin to turn red and bleed. Flame particles also start to surround me.

All the pillars look at me in horror. The form that I display is quite horrifying. Iguro quickly retracts his arm because my body's temperature is way too hot. The pillars that were still pinning me down endure the hotness of my body.

I quickly shout a technique that is unique to this form, '**Dance Of The Sun God! Final Style! Twentieth Forth Style Burning Thousands Sun!**' I created a great amount of blue burning slashes with sun shaped blades in them all around my body and release them all at once around me in different directions. I unconsciously make sure the slashes are not lethal because I don't want to hurt humans. All the pillars quickly get push back by my slashes away from me very far and crash onto the ground.

I take this chance and quickly get up from my spot and rush toward Nezuko. Suddenly my whole body shut down immediately. My time limit is up!! I fall down inside the engawa and I revert back to my normal state leaving blood on my eyes. I cough out a consider amount of blood. I try to get up but I can't! My body is beyond its limits.

I quickly shout at my sister, 'Nezuko!! Please don't give in!! Come back to me!! Didn't I promise you to buy you a new kimono!!'

She immediately turns toward me and flashes of mine and her's family images appear infront of her. Protect and serve humans. Don't hurt them. Never ever hurt them. Suddenly tou-san and kaa-san appear infront of her.

They reach their hands out touching her face, '**Nezuko, our precious daughter. Please resist the urge to eat humans. Do this for your brother. He is the only family you had, right? You don't want him to die, don't you? Please Nezuko... Just come back home and enjoy our last feast together. We love you no matter what...**' Tears starting to drip from her eyes and immediately rushes toward me. She tackles me into a hug.

She crys while saying slowly, '**Onii-chan... Don't... go... away... I'm ... scared...**' with a scared and sad tone.

All my anger vanished in an instant when I saw her like this. I immediately hug her tight and reassure her, 'Don't worry Nezuko. Your onii-chan would never abandon you. Don't... cry... Nezuko... Don't... cry... I will... be... by your side... no... matter what...' while tears of relieve and sadness starting to leak from my eyes. I keep hugging her in a protective manner.

Oyakata-sama just sit their while smiling, '**What happened, Hinaki?**'

Her daughter replies, 'The demon girl hugged her brother while crying. Her brother is comforting her at the best of his abilities. She refused to bite Sanemi even though he provoked her and cut himself three times. She still held back and didn't bite him.'

Oyakata says, '**And that's proof that Nezuko will not attack humans right there.**'

The pillars stand outside the engawa in surprised and shocked. A demon crying? That never happens before. She even seek comfort at his brother rather than biting Sanemi's arm. This is a very unusual sight.

Iguro just stand there frozen, 'This can't be real... A demon that still have emotions and humanity. It never attacks humans? I am dreaming? Is my whole concept of demons are wrong? This sight is so sad and warm at the same time...'

The leader of the demon hunters corp turns toward me and says in a soft tone, '**Tanjiro, despite this, there will still probably be other people who won't willingly agree about Nezuko. You have to just prove that from this point on, you and Nezuko can be useful enough to fight with the demon hunters. Defeat the Twelve Demon Moons. If you do that, then everyone will acknowledge you and the gravity of your words will change, Tanjiro.**'

What is this feeling? It feels so soft... A voice? Is my head getting soft because of the person's voice? What a mysterious uplifting feeling...

I look up toward him and say in determination, 'Me and Nezuko will defeat **Kibutsuji Muzan**!! Definitely me and Nezuko will wield our swords and cut the chains of agony!!'

The leader smiles again and replies, '**You still lack battle experiences but your strength surpasses a Hashira. Try and defeat the Twelve Demon Moons first then defeat him.**'

I nodded and say, 'Yes I will defeat them!'

He continues saying, '**The demon hunter pillars have talents that rival yours. They can still grow their strength. Their battle experiences far surpass yours. They climb up their way up to the point they coughed blood and they survived being the verge of death. They may even defeat a Twelve Demon Moons. That is why the pillars are to be respected and treated well. Tanjiro, if you gain more experiences in the battlefield, you might join the pillars. The Sun Pillar is vacant now, you can become The Sun Pillar the same as your tou-san. It has been a long time the sit had been filled. And also Tanjiro, please don't release your anger on the pillars. They have bad pasts the same as you. Some of their bad pasts might be even worse than ****yours. ****Please treat them** **well with** **respect and please don't destroy the beautiful garden again or else you will pay for the repairing fee.**'

I look down in shame and nodded, 'I will, Oyakata-sama.'

'**Sanemi, Obanai, don't bully the younger ones too much. One of them might defeat you two.**' he said.

The two immediately kneel down and reply, 'As your command.'

I get up and walk infront of the estate's engawa and bow toward the pillars, 'I am sorry for what happened earlier. Please forgive for my rude little action.'

They all sweatdrop and think at the same time, 'This kid's sense of logic is really bad. He almost destroy the whole garden and almost slice us! How can he call this a rude little actions?!'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Head of the demon hunters, Ubuyashiki Kagaya. The tone of his voice and rhythm of his actions eases the emotions of his partner into speaking. Using morden words, one would call it pink noise. He has a charismatic personality and the power to move the masses. They are many situations when he brandishes his power. **

**By the way, it is time for a Taisho Secret! Did you know that Shinobu can't stands cats and dogs especially with any animals with fur although she denies it.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Oyakata-sama dismisses me, '**So we are ending our talk here, Tanjiro. You may step back now. It's about time to begin the pillars meeting.**'

**End**


	48. The Butterfly Estate

**Chapter 48 The Butterfly Estate**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Okay then, let us take care of Tanjiro-san at my place. Okay take him away!!' Shinobu said while clapping her hands. I just look at her like huh?

Suddenly a kakushi grabs me and drags me away from this place while yelling, 'Excuse us for before!!'

Oyakata smiles and says calmly, '**Okay the pillar meeting will start...**'

'Please wait a minute!! I want to said one last thing!! You the wind pillar, I will not forgive you for what you had done! If you ever hurt Nezuko in the slightest, I sweared that I will beat up down until you can't move! You get me!!' while pointing my finger toward him.'

'Just shut up already!! Please just go the estate already!! And don't mock the pillar!! Let go of your hands!! Stop holding onto the pole!!' one of the kakushi said in a fearful tone.

Tick marks start to form on Sanemi head, 'You kiddo! You want to try!! Come and fight me then!!'

Tokito sigh and grab a stone. He immediately take a deep breath and thrown it to my forehead. I let go of the pole and fall down feeling dizzy.

He says in a scary tone but not as scary as Shinobi's, 'Interrupting what Oyakata-sama os saying is a bad idea... Hurry up and leave.'

The kakushis bow and apologize, 'Yes sir! We were very sorry Oyakata-sama, Tokito-sama.' in a apologetic tone.

'**Ah, Tanjiro... Give my regards to Tamayo-san.**' Oyakata-sama said.

I widen my eyes, how does he know Tamayo-san? I quickly nodded and the kakushis carry me to the butterfly estate.

On the way there, one of the kakushis keep hitting my head while scolding, 'They got mad at us because of you!! I thought I was gonna wet myself! The pillars are very scary! Don't you not fear them? We won't forgive you! Won't forgive you! Hurry up and apologize now!!'

I apologize in a tired out tone, 'I am sorry...' while the kakushi is pinching my face hard.

**_At the butterfly estate..._**

'Pardon the intrusion! Par... Eh? No one is coming out at all' said the kakushi that was carrying me.

The other kakushi replies, 'Lets check the garden. Kanao-sama is probably there.'

They immediately walk to the garden of this estate. When we arrived at the garden, the kakushi that was carrying me says, 'Can you walk on your own? Why is your skin all red?'

I give him a painful and tired look, 'I am very sorry. My body its too painful and ache to even move. My body temperature is very high right now. It is probably 50 degrees now. My whole body feel like I am being burning alive by blue fire.'

He immediately widens his eyes when he heard my injures that I sustained, 'Why didn't you said it earlier you moron! You temperature is too high!! You will risk your life like that! Hurry and lets find Kanao-sama!! We need to treat him immediately!!'

The kakushi nodded and searches all over the garden. He found a girl standing beside a pond.

He says, 'There the Tsuguko!! Ask her hurry!! That's Tsuyuri Kanao-sama!!'

I widen my eyes when I see her. She looks beautiful... She also give out a vibe that is almost the same as a Hashira but weaker.

I ask the kakushi that was carrying me, 'What's a Tsuguko?'

He answers, 'The pillars personally look after the tsuguko. She wouldn't have been chosen if she didn't have considerable talent nor excellent standing. She's a girl but she's amazing.'

Suddenly, I realized something, 'It's the girl from the final selection round.'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**... Sigh... Well you can see, Tanjiro is the type of guy that don't holds grudge easily so he forgets about ever fighting her... He is just too nice for his own good.**

**Well time for a Taisho Secret! Did you know that Yushiro's hobby is to write in his "Lady Tamayo journal" and writes 7-10 pages daily. Following this, he opens the journal and reads two entries.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'We came under Kochou-sama's orders. Can we enter the estate? The boy need treatments immediately.' he said. She just stares at him without saying a word.

'We can right? Kanao-sama?' he said again. This time she smiles at him with saying a word. He starts to sweat in awkwardness.

Suddenly another girl appear behind him while shouting, 'Who are you!!'

He immediately turn around and says in nervousness, 'Ah!! Aoi-sama perfect timing! Can you treat this boy's injuries immediately. His body temperature also exits the safe level by a lot! He said it's about 50 degrees.'

She widens her eyes when he reported about my injuries, 'Well why are you guys standing there! Hurry up and follow me! Bring him to the medical room! How can his temperature be so high? Normal people will die from it.' she begins to walk to the medical room. They follow her toward there.

**_At the medical room..._**

'Five times! I'm drinking this five times in one day!? Am I gonna continue drinking this medicine for 3 months!? If I drink this, I can't eat any food!? It's super bitter, it's painful! Actually, can I cure my arms and legs just from drinking medicine!? You serious!?' Zenitsu yelled.

A young girl about 8 years old is trying to calm him, 'Please be quieeet, sir.' with a tired tone.

'That guy is still being noisy! Hurry up and put the boy onto the bed! Grab some cloths that are soaked in cold water! We need to cool his temperature down first then treat his injuries!' Aoi yelled in anger and annoyance.

She walks toward Zenitsu and scolds him, 'Please be quiet!! I've explained this to you countless times already!! I'll tie you up if you don't knock it off!! You are disturbing other people!' He quickly shuts up and hide under the blanket in fear. The kakushi quickly places me on a bed and walk away to get some cold wet cloth.

I immediately turn my body toward Zenitsu and ask in concerned, 'Zenitsu! You okay? Are you hurt? You went into the mountains and ended up here!

He peaks out the blanket and says, 'Ta... Tanjiro... Waaahhh!!! Tanjiro, hear me ouuuuttt!!! I got stabbed by this stinky spider so I was in a lotta pain due to the poison!! And that girl's been nagging at me and getting mad at me so it sucks so much!' while launching towards me to hug me.

When he hugged me, he widens his eyes in surprise and asks, 'Ne Tanjiro, it is me or your body is really warm?'

I answer, 'Well my body temperature now is about 50 degrees...' with a nervous tone.

Zenitsu yells in concerned, 'Over 50 degrees!!! How can you still take and move?! How do you even get your body temperature this high!! Don't die Tanjiro!!! Please don't die!!!' with tears dripping from his eyes comically.

I try to explain, 'Well you can see... I sort of fought a Twelve Demon Moons and it resulted me these injuries and this kind a body temperature... but I defeated him.'

Zenitsu calm down and says, 'Tanjiro, don't be so reckless. You have to know your limits. If you go past your limits for too long, your body will not handle it and it will shut down your body. I am worried for you...'

I smile at him and say, 'Thank you Zenitsu. For your kindness and concerns.'

Suddenly Aoi comes into the room. Zenitsu quickly hides inside the blanket again to avoid her fierce glance.

She walks toward me while carrying some wet cloths and asks me, 'Name's Aoi Kanzaki. What's your name?'

I answer, 'Name is Kamado Tanjiro.'

She nodded and says, 'Just rest for a while Tanjiro-san. I will put some cold wet cloths on you to cool your body temperature. By the way why is your body temperature so high? How are you still able to move and not faint. People will usually faint or die when their body temperature is this high?'

I reply, 'Well actually I don't know. I feel fine eventhough my body temperature is very high.'

She says, 'Well this is the first time I see a patient with this kind of body temperature. You must have a strong body if you can withstand this kind of heat. I will give you some medicine to heal your injuries. Just take a good rest, okay?' while placing some wet cloths all over my body.

I nodded and reply, 'Thank you Aoi-san. Thank you for taking care of us.' while giving her a grateful smile.

'Well... is my... job right?' with a embarrassed tone. She is not used to people thanking her. She exits the room to grab some medicines.

I suddenly think of something, 'Zenitsu, where's Inosuke.'

He looks at me and answers, 'He is just beside you, Tanjiro. He is quite depressed.

I quickly look to my left and notice Inosuke, 'Oh you are right! I didn't notice him before! Inosuke! I'm glad you are okay! I'm sorry I didn't go to help you!!' with tears starting to leak out my eyes.

He replies, '**I'm fine. Don't worry about me...**'

Eh? What happened to his voice? Is that Inosuke?

Zenitsu says, 'Seems like his throat got crushed or something. I dunno the details but I hear his neck got like realy smushed. So then in the end, he let out a really loud scream but that clinched it, so now his throat is really messed up bad. So he's depressed and he mellowed out a lot. It's extremely funny for some reason. Ui hee hee.'

I just look at him with a deadpan expression , 'Why're you laughing in such a disgusting way? What's up?'

He shouts, 'Come on Tanjiro! Don't be like this!!!'

**_At the pillars meeting..._**

The room is all dark only a few light shining.

Oyakata-sama says, '**Just**** as you have all reported, the demons' carnage has increased more than ever. That means the threat to human life is greater than it's ever been. We'll have to bolster the rank of the Demon Slayers. What do you all think?**'

Sanemi immediately says, 'The incident at Mt. Natagumo made it crystal clear. There were few casualties. Most of them are useless. The trainers are useless. You would think they could at least tell if someone's competent or not.'

Uzui replies, 'Well that kid just now was very competent. He completely wreak your flamboyant Shinazugawa. He got tremendous potential and he is a monster at the same time. He pushes all the pillars back when we are pinning him down. I don't know what kind of technique he used but the slashes he just created out of nowhere were powered down to make that they will not kill us.' He just looks at him with a annoyed face.

Shinobu says, 'If not for Tanjiro-san, the casualties will be higher. He saved a lot of demon hunters at the forest. He achieved a feat that no 10 rankers can achieve. The more people are born to this world. The harder it becomes to control and unify them. Not to mention that the times have changed considerably in this era.

'Other than those who've had their love ones brutally massacred and joined the Corps or those of distinguished pedigree who have hunted demons for generations, to ask anyone who harness as much or even greater resolve and drive to produce results would be cruel.' Gyoumei said.

**The Flame Hashira** replies, 'Still, considering that boy defeated a Twelve Demon Moon so soon after joining the Corps. His power already surpassed us Hashiras. He also able to draw the Twelve Demon Moons toward him. He probably can attract more of them toward u! Even we rarely get the chance to confront one! It makes me envious!' with a energetic tone.

Oyakata-sama smile and says, '**Agreed. But the fact that Lower Five made such a drastic move. Probably means that Muzan is nowhere near Mt. Natagumo. After all, as in the case of Asakusa, whenever Muzan wishes to hide something, he creates a clever diversion to throw us off. It's really quite frustrating. But those demons are still freely devouring humans, gaining strength and surviving, for the sake of those who have died, there is only one thing for us to do. I believe among you Hashiras who are present today, I've assembled the finest unit since the first breathing swordsmen of the feudal era. My children, I look forward to your success. The pillar meeting is now dismiss.**'

All the pillars get up and bow toward him. They begin to go back to their perspective estate.

Oyakata-sama just kneels down while swearing to himself, '**Kibutsuji Muzan. I swear on my life that I will bring you down. We have a Breath Of The Sun user by my side. He will bring you down and end all demons existence.**'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Tanjiro, wounds at his face, arms and legs as well as countless abrasions. His whole body is in pain and ache along with torn muscles and suffers from high body temperature. His whole body feels like it is on fire. He also unable to move a single inch because he suffers a massive toll by going past his limits for too long.**

**Zenitsu, a very serious illness. His right arm and leg jave shrunken and gone numb due to being bitten by spiders. His left arm is spasming.**

**Inosuke, his larynx and vocal cords are internally bruised from pressure. He also suffers from broken ribs.**

**Nezuko, lack sleep!!**

**The four of them respectively entered a period of rest in the butterfly estate.**

**Nezuko was completely asleep.**

**Tanjiro was completely enduring the pain and the ache of his body. He was also covered in cold wet cloths.**

**Zenitsu was completely being a bother on his own.**

**Inosuke was completely depressed and he got encouragement from both sides. That was their everyday life.**

**Visitors also came too.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. The door opens and reveals a group of people.

'Murata-san! Eh? Everyone is here too!!' I exclaimed. They are the demon hunters that me and Inosuke save in the forest.

They surround me and Inosuke and bow toward us in gratefulness, 'Thank you for saving our lives!! If not for you and him, we would die!'

I smile sheepishly and wave my hand, 'Your welcome. It is our job to help demon hunters members, right?'

Then the girl I saved back then walks toward me and give me something, 'Here, this is a gift for saving me. It not much but I think it will be helpful.' I curiously open the box that she gave me and it reveal a bottle of medicine.

She says, 'This is a bottle of medicine. It will help you to ease your pain and ache. It also has healing properties too. I want to thank you once again for saving my life.'

I smile at her and say, 'Thanks. You know what, this is very useful.' with a happy tone.

She smile and replies, 'I'm glad that you like it. By the way I never got your name.'

'Oh! right. My name is Kamado Tanjiro. What's yours?' I said.

She answers, 'My name is Akari Emiko.'

I smile and says, 'That's a beautiful name. Does it means joy and beautiful?'

She blushed and nodded, 'Yes it is. Thank you for your compliment, Tanjiro'

I turn toward Murata and thanked him, 'Thank you Murata-san for helping me to treat their wounds. If not for you they will not live for much long.'

He waves his hand and replies, 'Your welcome, Tanjiro. I will help you anytime. We have to go now. We have a meeting with this Oyakata-sama person now. Goodbye!' He and the visitors begin to walk out the medical room.

Suddenly Shinobu appear inside the medical room and tells us trio, 'Hello there. How are your bodies doing?'

I replies, 'It's getting a lot better. Thank you very much.'

She claps her hands together and says cheerfully, 'So now lets go into our functional recovery training!'

I just look at her with confusions, '...Functional recovery training?'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Little did they know, they will be going through a hell's training in their current conditions.**

**End**


	49. Functional Recovery Training Part 1

Chapter 49 Functional Recovery Training** Part 1**

(**Zenitsu's POV)**

My limbs are super small right now. I was on the verge of turning into a spider after all. My treatments involves taking a lot of medication and bathing in the sun. I'm told I won't have any after effects.

But those who turned into spiders completely might suffer from after effects even if they manage to turn back into humans. It's sad. The 'sound' of the one called Shinobu-san is peculiar. It's unlike anything I've heard before. It's irregular so she scares me a little. But when the people who were turned into spiders were getting treated, she seemed like a goddess. Every single one of them went to where Shinobu-san was while they were crying. And she was super adorable. I could've had my fill if only based on appearance.

Then only Inosuke who was taken to the 'Functional Recovery Training' by that cute girl, so that he could bring his stamina back to normal. Tanjiro hasn't taken part in this training because he is still recovering from his injuries.

When Inosuke came back from the training, he looked like a dead fish. He walked to his bed and planted his face on it without saying a word.

I asked him, 'What happened? What's wrong? Hey.'

Tanjiro also says, 'Yeah, what's wrong Inosuke?'

Inosuke and laid there speechless, 'Sorry...'

Tell me!!! Though me and Tanjiro are starting, from tomorrow onwards, we will be joining the training too!

**_The next day at the training room..._**

We kneel down on the floor of the room while I am holding on Tanjiro's sleeve feeling scared of the training that we are gonna do.

The girl named Aoi explained the training to me and Tanjiro, 'Zenitsu-san, Tanjiro-san, you two are taking part in the training starting today. So let me explain it to you guys. First over there, those girls will massage your body which is stiff from laying in bed. Then the reflex training. The cups are filled with medicated broth. You will both compete to snatch the medicated broth. If your opponent restrains before you raise it, then you may not move the teacup. The final one is whole body training. Putting it frankly, it's tag. Kanao and I, Aoi, will be your opponents.'

Tanjiro nodded in understanding but tick marks starting to appear on my face.

I get up and say, '**Sorry could you give me a moment?**'

She looks at me in confusion and replies, 'Is there something you don't understand?'

I say, '**No, just come over here, you two. Especially you Inosuke...**'

Inosuke just replies, 'Not going...'

I shout in anger, '**I'm telling you screw it and just come!! Come dammit!! Piece of trash!!!**' I quickly drag them to the outside of the training room.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

What on earth is Zenitsu doing? Why is he dragging me and Inosuke out of the room?

When we arrived outside the room, he shouts at Inosuke, '**Get in the seiza! The seiza!! You complete moron!!**'

Inosuke just yells back, 'What did you say you...' Suddenly Zenitsu punches his face hard. He fall down onto the ground.

I quickly go to Inosuke's side and say to Zenitsu, 'What are you doing, Zenitsu! Apologize to Inosuke now!!!'

He just points his finger at Inosuke and look at me with a very angry eyes, '**He apologizes!!! He begs for forgiveness!! Don't he ever make that face as if we were in hell, not in heaven!! All he did is fool around with girls everyday, so what was he so worn out about! Prostrate himself and apologize! Slit his own stomach!!**' while flinging his limbs all over the place.

I try to calm him down, 'Zenitsu! Just calm down! What are you saying? You are making no sense at all!'

He immediately grabs my hair and yells at my face, '**Shut up you gloomy stubborn forehead! Shut up and listen, Okay?!!! He is being felt up by women! They are groping his body!! He put out his hand when he is playing around with teacups!! And they are touching him when he play tag, riiight!!! There are two boobs, two buttocks and two thighs with each woman and they smell good if they ever pass by, so I look forward to even lay my eyes on them!! It's bliss!!!! Waaaaghhh!!! Blllisss!!!!**'

Inosuke gets up from the ground and yells again, 'You're saying stuff you don't even get!! You will die inside when you lose to someone with a smaller body!!'

He just looks at him and mocked him, '**Oh no, you poor thing!! Inosuke, you have never gotten along well with the girls. Were you raised in the wild? This shouldn't have been overdue. Ahhh, you poor thing!!**'

Inosuke is getting very furious now, 'Haaaahn!!! What did you say!!!'

Zenitsu replies in a sarcastic tone, '**I've stepped on little piglets before!!**'

Our morale was raised due to Zenitsu's participation for better or worse. They got tragically motivated except for me. I don't think it's good to train with those wicked intentions.

Zenitsu continued to laugh while his body was being massaged even though pain run through his body. He was not normal. And he already beat Aoi in the teacup splashing reaction training and he tried to look cool. But it seems like he was too loud and the girls heard everything back that was said out back. They give him a stink eye.

He also won in the tag game during the whole body training but it was pathetic. And then, there was Inosuke who hated losing. He didn't hold back a bit. I feel pity for the girls. But Zenitsu and Inosuke only got that far. They couldn't beat Kanao. Nobody could hold her teacups down and nobody could catch her. They two couldn't do it so is my turn now to face her for the first time.

I walk to the middle of the room and get ready to do the tag game with her. I quickly take in a deep breath and enter full focus breathing. All the blood flow in my body became faster. My temperature also shoot up. When Aoi started the match, Kanao and I quickly become a blur. I run around the room chasing her. Her speed is almost as fast as me. She keeps jumping off walls and keep dodging my grabs. I focus even more blood flow through my legs and my speed increases. In a sudden burst of speed, I shoot towards her and grab her.

Since the floor is quite slippery, I cannot slow down my speed. I drag her along with me and gonna crash to a wall. I wrap my arms around her and crash onto the wall hard. Phew... Is a good thing that I crash onto the wall first or else she will be injured .

I look down at her and ask, 'Are you alright Kanao?' She just look at me in the eyes and blushed a bit. She is not used to close physical contact with a boy before. I quickly realized the situation. I am hugging her! I quickly unwrap my arms around her and my face turns really red.

I apologize, 'Sorry... I didn't mean to. Because we are going to crash onto the wall, so I do that to prevent you from getting injured. It's my fault, I'm sorry.' while rubbing my neck in nervousness.

She nodded and quickly go to the teacup reaction training. I quickly follow her while calming myself down.

Aoi was amused by the scene, 'Hmm... Kanao is blushing. This is the first time I see her like this. She usually show no emotion on her face but now she is blushing! I better pay close attention to these two. I want to see my theory is right or not.'

Aoi yells, 'Tanjiro-san wins! Now to the reflex training!

Me and her sit down and get ready for the reflex training. When the match starts, we quickly block each other teacups. The speed of the match is getting faster by the minutes. We did not loosen up a bit. Zenitsu and Inosuke was surprised by our speed. They cannot track our speed with their eyes. Come on Tanjiro! Faster! Faster!! I concentrate my blood flow to my arms and immediately pull a teacup up. When I am gonna splash her, the world around me become slower.

There is a voice in my head, '**Hello Tanjiro. I am your logic! This medical bath is stinky. if you pour it on her, you will feel bad.**'

The world reverted back to normal and I immediately place the teacup on her head. I look at her awkwardly and smile.

The girls in the room which is about 8 years old yell in excitement, 'He wooon!!! He is the first one who defeated Kanao beside the Hashiras!! Placing on her is the same thing as pouring it on her!'

I slowly grab the teacup on her head and place it down onto the table but I spill a little medicated broth on her face. I panic and quickly grab a handkerchief from my pocket and get close to her.

I wipe her face gently while apologizing, 'I am very sorry Kanao. Did the broth get into your eyes? Did it sting your eyes?' I get closer to her face to make sure that her eyes are fine.

Her face turns really red when I am very close to her face. I notice that her face is really red so I assume that she had a fever. I make my forehead touch hers to feel her temperature. Since I am dense toward romantic feeling to a decent level, I thought she is having a fever but in reality she is blushing hard.

(Kanao's POV)

What with this boy? He is way too close to me? Why is my face getting so hot right now? I don't know what is this thing that I am feeling right now. I have to ask Shinobu-sama later.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Are you having a fever right now, Kanao? Do you need to rest?' I asked in concern. She quickly shakes her head in embarrassment. I sigh a relieve that she is fine.

I step back from her and say, 'That was a good match, Kanao. Thank you for the training. My stamina seems to recover now. Lets do more this type of training in the future. I am looking forward to it. If you are not feeling well, call me anytime. I will help you as much as I can.' while smiling at her warmly.

When she looks at my smile, her whole perspective of her surroundings suddenly become much brighter and colourful. She nodded and flips a coin into the air. She grab it and the coin landed on tails.

She says stutteringly, 'Goodbye... Tanjiro. We...will meet again... soon...' She quickly leave the room leaving me confused. Why did she flip a coin? Did she has trouble making decisions? Is she shy? But at least she talked to me. Her voice is quite wonderful. She should talk more.

Zenitsu just looked at the scene in jealousy, 'How can Tanjiro be this lucky! He just hugged and touch a girl without getting beaten up! Why the world is so unfair and how can he be so dense! She is clearly blushing! Not having a fever! Sigh... At least I have Nezuko-chan.'

In the other hand, Inosuke thinks, 'That forehead guy just defeated her so easily! Fine I will surpass him! I will be stronger than him!'

They two think in union, 'You better watch out Tanjiro...'

Aoi just looks at them blankly and rethink the event that had just happened, 'Ho ho ho, good job Tanjiro-san. Looks like my theory is right. Kanao is in love. He will probably help Kanao to break out of her lifeless shell and she will start to enjoy life more. That's what Kanae-sama said before she died. I just hope Kanao can find someone that appreciates her and cherish her. Tanjiro-san is probably the one that is right for her. Good luck Tanjiro-san, make her fall in love with you although you are quite dense. I must report everything that had happened today to Shinobu-sama. It gonna be fun seeing her reaction.'

(**Narrator's POV**)

**And that's how their day ended. Good luck Tanjiro! You can do it!** **I believe in you!**

**Time for a Taisho Secret! Did you know that when Yahaba and Susamaru went to attack Tamayo's house, it was the first time those two had met and they had befriended each other by chatting on their way there**.

**End**


	50. Functional Recovery Training Part 2

**Chapter 50 Functional Recovery Training Part 2**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'So we ended the day soaking wet once again, Zenitsu' said Inosuke with a depressed tone.

Zenitsu replies, 'I should change my name to Monitsu already...' They were very depressed because they can't win Kanao in the tag game and the relfex training.

I try my best to cheer them up, 'Come on guys, don't give up! You guys can do it! Let me tell you two the secret to win Kanao!'

Zenitsu and Inosuke widen their eyes and focus their attention toward me, 'Really Tanjiro! What is the secret! Tell us, hurry!'

'You guys can do full focus breathing for short period of time right?' I said.

Zenitsu nodded and answer, 'Yeah, why do you asked?'

I smile and continue saying, 'Well try to do full focus breathing for a whole day without stopping. You will see the results when you do that.'

He just widens his eyes in shocked, 'Is that even possible?! It's very tough to maintain full focus breathing even just for a short time... To do it all day... I will die!!!!'

Inosuke just says, 'Really Monjiro! I will try it now.' He immediately enter full focus breathing and hold for a while. About one minute or so, he collapses onto the floor while panting very hard.

I quickly run to his side and warn him, 'Don't do the full focus breathing for a long time immediately, Inosuke! You have to train your lungs capacity first! Come Zenitsu, Inosuke, lets go to the garden to train now. I will be your guidance when you have trouble in the training, come.' They quickly follow me to the garden and sit down in a row.

I stand in front of them and start explaining the training to maintain full focus breathing for a whole day, 'To train your lungs capacity, you have to do meditation every day and control your breathing speed and pattern. Then run around the garden until sunset everyday until you reach your limits. The last training is building your whole body strength. You can see there are two large boulder tied to a sturdy tree branch. Try to pull the ropes that are tied to the branch as hard as you can. Do that exercise until your whole body is ache. When you finish all these exercises after two weeks come and seek me for the final exercise. Now go! You guys can do it!'

Zenitsu raises his hand and asks, 'Tanjiro, is this a little too much?'

I smile and reply, 'Come on Zenitsu, is not so hard. If you don't do these training, you cannot do full focus breathing for a long time. When you do full breathing for a long time without training, your lungs and ears will hurt. And you will feel that your heart is coming out from your ear. You will feel like you are dying. Do you want to experience that?'

He quickly shakes his head and started to train with Inosuke. I smile at the my two hard-working friends and went inside the estate. Time to refine my swordsmanship. I enter the training room again and found a wooden bokken. I grab it and get into a sword stance. I cycle through my sword techniques trying to refine them to a higher level. Suddenly someone enter the training room.

I turn toward the person and greet her, 'Hello Kanao! What are you doing here? Are you going to train?' She jolted up a bit when she heard my voice. She thought no one is in the training room.

I walk toward her and ask, 'Do you want to have a spar with me, Kanao? It gonna be fun.' She quickly take out a coin and flips it into the air. She catches the coin and it landed on head.

She looks up toward me and says, 'Yes... Tanjiro. I would love to.' with a calm tone.

I reply, 'Sweet! Here's the wooden bokken. We will start after a few minutes.' while tossing the bokken toward her.

She grabs it and immediately get into a sword stance. I smile and also get into a offensive sword stance.

'Go all out on me, Kanao. No need to hold back.' I said. She nodded and immediately rushes toward me. She swings her bokken down toward me but I quickly parry her bokken to the side. I sidestep and swing my bokken to her side.

She widens her eyes in surprise by my speed and quickly take in a deep breath, '**Breath Of Flower. Second Style Plum Spirit.**' She rotates her bokken around her really fast forming a defense around her. Her techniques immediately deflect my bokken back away from her avoiding my strike.

She plants one of her leg hard onto the ground infront of me and release another sword technique, '**Breath Of Flower. Fifth Style Peony of Futility.**' She do flurry of nine consecutive slashes that flow and weave in on themselves. I was surprised by her swordsmanship. It is quite refined but it can't take me down that easily.

I quickly take in a deep breath before her strikes hit me, '**Breath Of The Sun! Fourteenth Style Parhelion Sun Dance!**' I twist and rotate my whole body in high speed. All of her strikes went through me and I vanish in flames. She widens her eyes and feel something on her neck. She looks down and see a wooden bokken on her neck. She turns to her back and I was behind her.

I smile and say, 'I won, Kanao! That was a good match. Let rest for a while.' while putting down my bokken. I stretch my body and sit down on the floor while patting the floor beside me to invite her to sit beside me. She takes out her coin again and toss it up into the air. The coin lands on her palm and it is on head. She slowly walks toward me and sit down right beside me.

The atmosphere around us become very silent and awkward. I try to break the silent, 'Ne Kanao, what kind of breath style do you use? It is very fascinating to watch when you were using your breath style.' She just looks at me and smile.

I say again, 'Kanao, how long have you been trained by Shinobu?'

She take out her coin again and toss it into the air once again. This time it landed on tails. She tilts her head and smile sliently.

I begin to sweat in awkwardness, 'Why is she not saying anything. No don't give up Tanjiro! Talk to her until she speaks.'

I ask her, 'Why do you filp your coin whenever we talk?'

She tosses the coin again and it landed on head.

She replies, 'I decided to flip this when I'm not being instructed. I decided whenever I should talk to you or not. Head means "I will take" and tails mean "I will not talk". It was head so I talked.'

I smile as she begins to talk, 'Why can't you decide on your own, Kanao?'

She replies, 'It doesn't matter. None of this matters. So I can't decide anything by my own.'

I say, 'I don't think anything in this world that's not worth caring about. I'm sure, you have a small voice in your heart Kanao. But it's important to abride by your orders too. Could I borrow your coin?'

She widens her eyes in confusion, 'Eh?... Sure... Ah...'

I grab her coin and go to the middle of the room infront of her, 'Thanks Kanao! Alright, I'll settle this through a flip!'

She just stared at me curiously, 'Settle what, Tanjiro?'

'About whenever or not, from now on, you'll will listen to your own heart, Kanao!' I just toss the coin into the air really high.

'Heads! I call heads! If it lands on heads, you'll live by what your heart desires, Kanao!' I said while grabbing the coin.

When I caught the coin, I slowly walk toward her and open my hand to reveal what side did the coin land.

(**Kanao's POV**)

Which is it? I couldn't see the moment it landed because of his back. When he opened his palm, it landed on heads. He jumps up in excitement and put his hand out giving me the coin.

When I grab the coin on his palm, he suddenly grab my hands and get close to me while saying, 'People are driven by their hearts, so your heart can grow stronger than ever!! Try and make your own decision, Kanao! I better go now. I have to teach my two friends about the breathing exercise. Good luck!' He lets go of my hands and walk toward the exit.

I quickly get up from the floor and yell, 'Why did it come out heads?' I saw the way he flipped it. I don't think he used any tricks...

He stops and turn toward me while smiling warmly, 'It was by chance. Beside if it was tails, I planned to flip it lots of time until it landed heads. Is farewell now, Kanao!'

Suddenly my pink-lilac eyes shine in a spiral circle. My once emotionless eyes become more lively. The world around me become more brighter and more colourful than last time. Now a new feeling has blossoms within me. That feeling was love. I have never experienced this kind of feeling in my entire life. This is a mysterious feeling but I feel pleasant. I hope I can learn about this new feeling more but for now, I just want to stay this way.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I walk to the garden were Inosuke and Zenitsu are training. On the way, I notice the three young girls about 8 years old.

I walk toward them and greet them, 'Hello Naho-chan, Kiyo-chan, Sumi-chan. How are you girls doing?'

They reply, 'We are fine thank you, Tanjiro-san.'

I ask, 'Great! Ah! I can request something from you girls? Can you all take a futon beaters? You all have to help me out to train my friends. If they ever stop doing full focus breaths while they are sleeping, beat them hard with these futon beaters.'

They nodded and agree my request, 'Sure Tanjiro-san. We will do it.' They quickly get a futon beater each and follow me to the garden. When I arrived there, Zenitsu and Inosuke are laying on the grass panting heavily.

I walk up to them and say, 'Whoa good job you guys. Now time to rest. By the way, when you guys sleep at night, make sure you maintain the full focus breaths. If you two ever stop, you will get beaten up by futon beaters, understand?'

Zenitsu just widens his eyes in stunned, 'Are you crazy Tanjiro?! Do you want us to die! Your training are already too hard for us to even do! Now you want us to do that! I don't want to die!'

'Come on now Zenitsu. Just do this for a week then you are done. You will have a rewarding result when you finished your training.' I said.

Inosuke replies, 'Fine Monjiro! I accept your challenge!'

I say, 'Great, Inosuke! You don't want to fall behind now, Zenitsu.'

'Fine, Tanjiro. You better cook rice balls for me!' Zenitsu said. They return to the medical room and rest for the night while training full focus breaths. When they are asleep, I leap up the estate's roof and get into a meditation position. I slowly inhale and exhale deeply. I relax my mind and think about my breath style. I have to find a way to maintain my demon crest markings for a long period of time or forever. Okay, time to try it out. I take in a deep breath and my mark manifested replacing my forehead scar. After holding for one hour, my mark quickly reverted back and I start to pant heavily. I really can't maintain it for long. Steady your breath, let the air circle through your lungs.

Suddenly there a voice in my head, '**Tanjiro, change your breathing pattern. Keep up that breathing pattern and steady your breath. Your stamina will last for a whole day.**' It was my tou-san voice.

I widen my eyes in realization and change my breathing pattern. The scar on my forehead slowly manifests into a red demon crest markings. It slowly synchronize with my body and immediately my whole body feel more stronger than before. I touch the mark on my forehead and smile. Look like my mark will be permanently on my forehead from on now.

Suddenly a figure appears beside me, 'You're trying hard there eventhough your two friends were asleep. Are you lonely all by yourself' It was Shinobu.

'No, I just training by myself but thanks Shinobu.' I replied.

She look up at my mark and ask curiously, 'What happen to your forehead scar, Tanjiro? Did you get a new tattoo?'

I answer, 'No, actually this is a demon crest marking. It increase ones abilities dramatically.'

She tilts in confusion, 'A demon crest mark? This is the first time I see this. You said that it increase ones abilities, right? Do you think I can get it?' while touching the mark on my forehead.

I reply, 'Well, I don't think you can because it takes a toll on your body after you use it but with training maybe you can.'

She nodded and says, 'Yeah. Oh, by the way, everyone recognized Nezuko-san existence. And you all were severaly injuried. And then, I wanted to entrust my dream to you. A dream to get along with demons. I'm sure you can do it.'

Suddenly I pick up a sudden change of her scents, 'Are you angry, Shinobu? You smell as if you're always angry for some reason. Eventhough you're smiling all the time.'

She widens her eyes and look down, 'I guess so... I might usually be angry. **From the moment my beloved nee-san got slaughter by demons. Everything I saw the tears of people whose loved ones were taken away by demons, Everytime I heard their shrieks of despair. The anger inside of me continued to grow and get larger. I have repulsive feelings that I can't do anything about the deepest part of my body. And I'm sure the other pillars are similar. Well, now they saw the demon who has never eaten a person, Nezuko-san and they remembered her. I don't think anybody will lay a hand on her since Oyakata-sama is okay with it. My nee-san was a kind person like you. She sympathized with demons and she felt sorry for them even on the verge of her own death. I could never think about things like that. Have pity on those who killed people? That's just crazy talk. But if that was how nee-san felt, I have to follow in her footsteps. If there is a way to end all this without slaying these pitiful demons, I have to continue thinking about it. I will not let the smile which my nee-san said she loved burn out. But it's just... a little tiring... Demons tell nothing but lies to protect themselves. They have no sensibilities and their bare instinct to kill people. **Please do your best, Tanjiro-kun. Please protect Nezuko-san to the very end. When I imagine you doing your best in my stead, I feel relieved. I feel much better about it.'

I stand up and put my pinky finger out, 'I will do my best, Shinobu. I promise I will fulfill your nee-san's dream and protect Nezuko. I promise.' with a determine tone.

She smiles and cross her pinky finger with mine, 'Sure, It's a promise.' She immediately jumps down from the roof and go inside the estate. Well it's time to go to sleep. I have to help Inosuke and Zenitsu tomorrow. I jump down from the roof and enter the state to get some rest.

**End**


	51. The Nichirin Blade Comes Home

**Chapter 51 The Nichirin Blade Comes Home**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

We suck at putting effort. Straight forward work bother us the most. Maybe it's because we were flustered by the fact that Tanjiro left us behind the dirt, but we couldn't handle Tanjiro's training. It's a little too much for us. We truly thought we were pathetic. By the way, did Tanjiro get a new tattoo on his forehead? What happened to his scar?

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Now you guys are here. Try and enter full focus breathing. Catch me within 1 hour. Now go!' while stretching my body. Glaring at them with my warm crimson eyes, I quickly enter full focus breath and begin to run around the room very fast. Trying their best, they maximize their speed to chase after me. Since my speed is superior to them, I am able to out run and dodge them easily.

1 hour had passed, they still can't catch me. A wave of tiredness spread throughout their body, they collapse onto the floor while panting heavily. Their leg muscles are starting to ache and their lungs feel like they are gonna burst.

All of a sudden, Shinobu appears behind me while leaning her body against my back. Redness and warm start to appear on my face when feeling her softness at my back.

With a cheerful voice, she says, 'Tanjiro-kun understood the skill of constant full focus breath. By continuing to do full focus breaths all day and all night. Your base stamina will rapidly increase. And well, I call it basic, but it's a rudimentary technique. So it's only reasonable that you can do it. But to understand it, you need a considerable amount of effort.' while getting off me slowly and walks toward Inosuke.

With a smile on her face, she places her hand on his shoulder and say, 'Well it's only reasonable you can do it. But of you can't, there's nothing we can do about it. Nothing at all. Nothing.' while patting his shoulder.

'Haaaahn!? Of course I can do something like this! Don't look down on me! I'll rip your breasts off, dammit!!' He was super aroused.

In a blink of an eye, she appears in front of Zenitsu and grab his hands, 'Please do your best Zenitsu-kun. I'll be cheering for you the most.'

Zenitsu turns all bright red and yell, 'Okay! I do my best!!' He was super aroused too. They managed to do the constant full focus breaths within 10 days.

'**WE DID IT DAMMIT!!! I AM A MAN WHO GETS MORE CHEERS THAN ANYONE ELSE!!**' they cheered happily.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Shinobu was very good at teaching people. She was able to manipulate people to do their best in training and Tanjiro sucks at teaching people.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Inosuke, Inosuke!! They said our newly reforged nichirin blades are coming!' I exclaimed excitingly.

Inouske reply, 'You serious?! Let's go now!' We run outside the estate and open the back door of the estate's garden.

Going through the door, I wave my hand toward my swordsmith, 'Haganezuka-san!! Hey!! It's been a long time. How have you been?'

He stops talking to his swordsmith friend and look at me, 'Ah! Tanjiro, it's been a long time. I repair your chipped blade and...' while taking out a knife. He rushes toward me trying to stab me.

I dodge his stab and say fearfully, 'Haganezuka-san...'

Turning his head toward me, he yells, 'How dare you chip my blade so badly! Damn you, damn you!!'

Feeling panic, I quickly try to explain, 'I'm sorry!! I kinda swing my blade too hard on my opponents! One of them chipped my blade with strong threads!'

He pokes my face and yell, 'No! Like that has anything to do with it! It's your fault!! Everything's your fault! That's why my blade is chipped badly! Do you know how many hours I spend repairing the chips on your blade! It's hell! I rather make a new sword than repairing chips on blades!! I'll kill you!!' He chased me around the place for an hour.

Shinobu just stands at the side while watching the scene, 'Is it Tanjiro-kun's new training regime?'

Aoi replies, 'No, it is not...' with a tired tone.

**_Inside the estate..._**

'Well Haganezuka-san is a very passionate person. He loves blades more than anyone else. Ah, my name is Kanamori. I was told to forge blades for Inosuke-dono. I would be very happy if they were useful for him in battle.' Haganezuka-san's friend said. Inosuke picks up the swords and they immediately change colour. Mesmerized by the blades' colour, he just stared at it for a while.

Kanamori says, 'Ahh, they're beautiful. They glow with a dull indigo-grey tinge. A somber colour. It's a great colour for a blade.' with a snoothing tone.

, 'That's great. Inosuke's blades had so many chips...' I replied while enduring Haganezuka beatings.

In a calm manner, he says to Inosuke, 'What does it feel like to grip it? This is the first time I actually made a blade for someone who dual wields... Eh? Inosuke-dono?' Inosuke just walks to the garden while carring his blades. He finds some sturdy stone and hit it on the blades making them chipped. Me, Haganezuka and Kanamori grasped in horror when he did that.

Veins starting to budge out from Kanamori and yells at him, 'I'll rip you to shred you damn brat!!! You shitty pig! Come right here or else I will kill you at the spot!!!!' while taking out a katana.

I quickly hold him in place and keep apologizing, 'We're sorry! We're sorry! Please calm down Kanamori-san!'

**_At Zenitsu side..._**

'Then well, running around was really tiring. And when we were having underwater breath training, Inosuke was moving like an octopus so I burst into laugther. But see, I'm so happy that I can now do something I couldn't do before. Tanjiro is always cheering for me. You have a great brother there Nezuko-chan.' he said while leaning side way on my box. The box moved a bit and scratching sound is heard.

He just looks at the box and smile, 'Ah, oh yeah! I will take you to where the flower are blooming tonight~~' with a happy tone.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**And that's how their day ended once again. Tanjiro is still apologizing to the swordsmiths and Inosuke try to stop Tanjiro from apologizing. But there's a lower moons meeting this night...**

(**Lower Moon Six's POV**)

What the? where? Where am I? I was eating a human just now but how did I ended up here. What with this fortress? It is so complex... Suddenly, a biwa instrument was played. I quickly turn to the direction of the sound and see a woman with long dark hair, her bangs partially obscuring her face. She is wearing a grey kimono while holding on a biwa. My surroundings start to shift around forming a platform.

Is that the woman's Blood Demon Techniques? It's like a room warped around her. Eh? The lower moons of The Twelve Demon Moons are coming together. This is my first time... Lower Moon Five still isn't here. The woman play her biwa again but this time we were teleported in front of a young woman. Who is she? Her vibe she is giving out is the same as my lord.

'**Lower your heads and squat. Prostrate yourselves.**' she said in a very frightening tone. We quickly lower our heads immediately when we heard her voice. It's **Muzan-sama**... It's **Muzan-sama's** voice. I counldn't tell his figure and presence is different from before. It's terrifyingly accurate camouflage.

The lower moon four apologizes, '**We are very... sorry. Your figure and presence are completely different...**' in a fearful manner.

On the spur of the moment, the air around us become much heavier. All the cells in our body is telling us that we are gonna die.

**Muzan-sama** opens his mouth and say, '**Who said you could speak? Don't say anything out of your pathetic volition. You can only reply to whatever questions I ask you. Rui got killed. That was Lower Moon Five. I only have one thing I want to ask, why are the lower moon demons so damn weak? Just because they say that you're part of The Twelve Demon Moons doesn't mean that it's over. It's just the beginning. The beginning of eating more people, becoming stronger and being of much more use to me. For over a hundred years, the members of the upper moons from The Twelve Demon Moons have never changed. The ones who have laid the demon hunter pillars to rest are always the upper moon demons. But how about the lower moon demons? How many times have they been replaced?**' Come on **Muzan-sama**... You can't tell us that...

'**You can't just tell us that? Oh? Then tell me. What's wrong? tell me.**' while veins starting to be visible on his face. He can read my thoughts? Oh crap... we're gonna die...

**End**


	52. Merciless

**Chapter 52 Merciless**

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Time to explain about The Twelve Demon Moons. They are divided into upper and lower moons. For the order, there's the upper (上弦) _6 陸，5 伍，4 肆，3 参，2 贰，1 壹 _and lower (下弦) 6 陸，5 伍，4 肆，3 参，2 贰，1 壹. The strongest one is upper moon one. The weakest one is the lower moon six. The lower moon demons have their numeral carved out on only one eye. They're despised by the upper moon demons.**

**Kibutsuji Muzan can read the thoughts of those whom he shared his own blood with. And it's possible for him to read all their thoughts if they're within visible range. The farther they are, the harder it will be for him to clearly read them and grasp their location.**

**Grasp their location. So in other words, the fact that Nezuko got dragged away to the health mansion was a serious situation for Kibutsuji. In a normal situation, he would have known about the health mansion's location the moment Nezuko arrived. But now, he can't grasp her location. Just as with Tamayo, by her own volition managed to undo his curse and he still doesn't know.**

(**Lower Moon Three's POV**)

'**Please Kibutsuji-sama!!! Please forgive me!!! Please have compassion!!!**' yelled the Lower Moon Six in terror. He was wrapped around in **Muzan-sama's** tentacle that was made out of disgusting rotten demon fleshes lifting him up into the air.

He keeps begging for mercy but it's no use, '**I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so...**' Suddenly row of mouths with sharp demon teeth are form on the tentacle. They chomp him down and he died immediately in a gruesome way. Blood and organs spill on the floor while **Muzan-sama** is devouring him. Me and the remaining lower moons starting to shake in intense fear. Why did this happen? Am I gonna be killed? And I finally became one of The Twelve Demon Moons. Why... Why... From now on I have to do more... more...

'So you're more afraid of the demon hunters than you are of me? So you always intend to flee if you encounter the demon hunter pillars.' **Muzan** said with a scary calm tone.

The Lower Moon Four immediately sweats in fear and try to persuade him, '**No! No, I don't think that!! I will fight with my life on the line for your sake!**'

He just looks at her with a detested eyes, '**So you're denying what I'm saying?**' He immediately sends his tentacle toward her and devour her up. Oh shit, it's over. My thought are being read and I'm gonna die, even if I affirm or deny them. And there's no chance for me to fight or beat him... I have to run!!! I quickly leap backward and leap from platform to platform finding the exit of the fortress. Eh? Why can't I move my body... I look down and see my whole body is gone. Moving my eyes to the eyes, I widen in shocked when I see Muzan grabbing my head. How can he catch me so fast?!

'**I now imagine it would be better fo The Twelve Demon Moons to consist of solely the upper moons. I'm dismantling the lower moons.**' he said with an impatient expression. Did I get done in? No way... Did the biwa girl's power do this? No way the biwa didn't make a sound!! Guuughhh! I can't regenerate my body!

He tosses my head infront of the two lower demon moons and say to the Lower Moon Two, '**Are there some final words you forget to say?**'

He replies in a fearful manner, '**Blood...!! If you could share some more blood with me! I will definitely show thag I can adapt to your blood! I will be the strongest demon of them all and fight...**'

Muzan-sama immediately interrupts him, '**Why would I give you my blood on your instruction? You're a damn disgrace. Know where you stand.**'

'**You're wrong!! You're wrong!! I...**' he said while trying to persuade our lord panicky.

Our lord eyes suddenly becomes bright red. He stares at him deeply into his eyes making him shiver in more fear.

He says, '**Shut it. It makes no different. I don't make any mistakes. I have every right to decide. Everything I say is absolute. You have no right to veto it. Everything that I is right. Is always right. You have instructed me. You deserve to die.**' Suddenly the Lower Moon Two screams in pain. His body slowly melts into a mess and disintegrate into nothing.

Muzan-sama turns toward the final remaining lower demon moon, '**Are there some final words you forgot to say?**' This guy's gonna get killed too. He decides everything depending on how he feels at the moment. I'm gonna die now too like other demons...

The Lower Moon One claps his hands together and say, '**Let me see. I feel like I'm dreaming now. You're personally going to put an end to me yourself. It was fun to listen to the death screams of the other demons. It was a blessing. I loved watching the pains and sufferings of humans. I loved it so much it was like a dream. Thank you for leaving me as the last one.**'

Our lord smiles and suddenly stab him with his tentacle's stinger. He pumps his own blood into him and remove the stinger. The demon starts to kneel down in pain while coughing out blood. Veins all over his body begin to budge out. His eyes bleed a lot trying to readjust to lord's blood.

'**You won me over. I'll give you an abundance of blood. Well, you might be unable to endure the quantity of blood and just die. But if you can adapt, you'll probably obtain even more strength. Now be useful to me. Go kill the demon hunter pillars. And if you kill the demon hunter who has earrings that look like hanafuda cards, I'll share even more blood with you. Be careful of him. Don't go easy on him.**' he said. He slowly turns around and exit the fortress. The biwa demon plays her biwa and sent The Lower Moon One out of the fortress.

(Lower Moon One's POV)

What's this? I can see something. It's flowing in with **Muzan-sama's** blood. Ah! The kid with the hanafuda earrings... The eyes that his possess is so unpleasant... no wonder **Muzan-sama** wanted to kill him. If I kill the pillars and this kid, I can have more blood... It's like a dream!! Ufufufu... Just you wait... I will kill you and please **Muzan-sama**...


	53. Mission Begin

**Chapter 53 Mission Begin**

**_The day before departure to Tanjiro's misson..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I'm now fully recover now. Just have to find Shinobu and get a body check-up. I trace her scent and found her in her clinic like room.

Knocking the door, I ask, 'Shinobu, I here for check-up. Can I come in?'

She faces toward me and answer, 'Sure, Tanjiro-kun. Come in and have a sit.' I quickly grab a stool nearby and sit infront of her. She looks at me up and down trying to determine my body's condition. She also pats my body to check whether or not my body still has injuries.

'Do you feel any discomfort or pain in your body?' she asked me.

I shake my head in denial and reply, 'No, I don't feel anything off about my body. My stamina is back and all my injuries are heal.' with a happy tone.

She smiles and say, 'I see, please do your best from now on. I wish you good luck for tomorrow mission.'

Rising my hand, I ask, 'Yes! Thank you very much! Ah! Oh yeah, Shinobu. There's one thing that I want to ask. Have you heard of Breath Of The Sun before?'

She opens her mouth and answer, 'I haven't...'

Sweat begin to drip from my face and I quickly say, 'Then... How about Dance Of The Sun God?'

She waves her hand and reply, 'I haven't...' while giving me the same smile.

(**Narrator's POV**)

Tanjiro explained his circumstances from the beginning. He really sucked at telling the whole story.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'I see. So you used your father's breath style and don't know the breath style's history. If you ask a breath of fire user, you may discover something to your interest. I don't know Breath Of The Sun nor Dance Of The Sun God but there is Breath Of Flames.' she said while in a curious thinking pose.

I look down on the ground feeling a bit disappointed for not knowing my breath style's history, 'Oh... I see.'

She gives me a sad smile and apologize, 'I don't know the details either... I'm sorry. It's just in that situation, there's a very strict rule about the phrasing. For the details, it may be a good idea to visit Rengoku-san, The Flame Pillar. I shall ask the crow. But the reply may take some time.' I smile and bow toward her and leave the room. While humming in the hallway, someone bumped me and walk past me. I dodged him but he made the effort to bump me... Huh? That guy just now was from the final selection... The boy who punched the white haired girl. He got blessed with amazing physique in just a short amount of time... My physique more or less still the same and didn't even change at all since the final selection. It just quite sad. But what's with his smell... His smell is strange...

I yell at him, 'It's been a while!! I'm glad you look okay!! Stay healthy!' He stopped for a while and continue walking away from me while ignoring me. I scratch my head and sigh. I turn around and visit the estate's garden where Aoi is.

When I saw her, I wave my hand at her and say, 'Hi Aoi-san! Me, Inosuke and Zenitsu will be leaving tomorrow for our mission.'

'Is that so. You guys are leaving tomorrow. Our time together was short but it was great to be able to share it together. Good luck. Be careful.' she said while hanging futons on a drying rack.

I just make a happy face and reply, 'Thanks, Aoi-san. You took care of us so much. I'm really thankful for caring for us when you were busy. Thanks to that, we can fight again.' with a grateful tone.

She bites her lips and look down onto the ground, 'Compared to you guys, I'm not doing much, so there's no need for thanks. I'm a wimp who just got lucky in the selections and survived. I couldn't go into battle afterwards because I was afraid.' her hands was trembling a bit.

I walk toward her and pat her head trying to reassure her, 'That has nothing to do with it. You're already part of me because you helped me out, Aoi-san. I'll take your emotion into battle with me. Just be proud of yourself. Don't always doubt yourself. If I get injured again in battle, I'll be in your care right? I'll be going now! Take care!' I walk away from her while waving farewell toward her.

She widens her eyes and touch her head where I patted her. She smiles and look at my back at a distance, 'Thanks Tanjiro-san... You are very kind... Thank you for comforting me... I feel more better now...' while feeling warmness spread throughout her body.

I hope she will be fine. She seems scared and sad when she doubted herself. She should be more proud of herself... Eh? Bubbles? They are coming from the back of the garden... Slowly following the bubble, I was surprised to see Kanao. She is blowing bubbles with a bliss expression. I never know she likes to play this kind of stuff. I find it quite cute...

I slowly approach her and greet her, 'Hello Kanao. What are you doing at the back of the garden?' She jolted up in surprise and quickly hide her bubbles blowing toy.

She replies panicky, 'Is... not... nothing... I'm...' while feeling embarrassed.

Smiling at her, I say, 'Don't need to hide it Kanao. You like blowing bubbles right? Don't worry, I don't find it weird at all. Can I play with you since I have nothing to do.' She looks at me trying to decide whether or not to let me play with her.

Her hand try to grab her coin but suddenly she remembered Tanjiro's words, '**Kanao, everyone has a small voice in their hearts. You can follow the voice in your heart to decide...**'

She slowly places her coin down and reply, 'Sure, Tanjiro. I don't mind.'

Upon hearing her reply, I sit beside her in the engawa and she continues blowing her bubble toy. It is quite tranquil here, I kinda like it.

I ask, 'Ne Kanao, can I try blowing bubbles? I can show you some cool bubble blowing tricks.' She looks at me and nodded. She hands over her toy to me and I start blowing a huge bubble. Then I blow some small bubbles into the big bubble. I called this trick bubbles within bubble. Turning my head toward her, I saw her eyes shines in fascination and curiosity.

'How did you do that! Teach me please!' she exclaimed while getting close to my face.

I reply, 'Calm down Kanao, I will teach you how to do that...' while keeping my blush in check. She is very close... I can smell her fragrance. It smells very nice. She beamed in excitement while looking forward to it. I smile at her childishness and instruct her on the trick that I created myself since I always play bubbles with my siblings in spring. After a while, she is able to do it. She turns toward me and smiles with satisfaction. In that moment, I widen my eyes when I saw her smile. It is quite pure and innocent. I could say that she looks even more beautiful when she smile. She suddenly walks toward me and sit next to me.

She turns toward me and say, 'Thank you, Tanjiro. I never know you can do that with the bubbles.'

I wave my hand and reply, 'It's nothing, Kanao. I'm glad that you are happy. You really like blowing bubbles don't you...'

She smile and look down, 'Yes, I really love it. It makes me happy and calm since I never play these kind of stuff in my childhood. I kinda find it embarrassing...'

Staring at the view in front of me, I answer, 'Is not embarrassing at all. Everyone has a childish side including me. I like to fly kite with my siblings and I don't find it embarrassing in the slightest. My kaa-san also like to tease me in a childish manner. So just play until your heart's content without any worry. I won't laugh at you.'

'Yes... Tanjiro... kun' she said.

(**Kanao's POV**)

He really didn't find it weird that I play with children toy. I'm glad... I look at him staring at the distance. A breeze blow toward him making his short dark red ponytail flow with the breeze. He is making a very relax and calm expression right now. Suddenly I have a urge to do something to his hair.

I fidget my fingers in shyness and ask him, 'Tanjiro, can I do something to your hair? Is okay if you don't want to.'

He turns toward me and reply, 'Hmm? I don't mind... sure you can...'

I beamed in happiness and get behind him. I untie his short ponytail and take out a comb slowly combing his hair gently. He continue staring at the distance while enjoying my company. When I'm done combing his hair, I take out a reddish-yellow butterfly ornament that Shinobu-sama gave me as spare in case my ornament is broken. I tie his hair in a ponytail and fasten the butterfly ornament onto his hair. I step back and give him a mirror to look at my work on his hair. He touches the ornament on his hair and smile.

His head turns toward me and get me a happy smile, 'Does it look good on me?'

I place my hands on my chest and nodded feeling warmness on my face. He pats his hand on the engawa floor next to him telling me to sit next to him.

Slowly sitting next to him, he say, 'The butterfly ornaments is beautiful, Kanao. It kind of matches your ornament's patterns.'

'Yeah, you can keep the ornament as a gift from me since I like pink-lilac colour.' I replied.

He suddenly think of something, 'Thank you for the gift, Kanao. Ah! by the way, I am leaving for my mission tomorrow. Thank you for your care these past month, Kanao.'

I feel sad a bit when he said he's gonna leave tomorrow, '... Yeah... good luck with your mission tomorrow.' I really gonna miss him.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Eh? Why is she emitting a scent of sadness? Did I do something that made her upset? Ah! I know what will cheer her up! I reach my hand toward her and pat her gently while singing a lullaby. She blushed hard when I made contact with her.

She asks me in confusion, 'Tanjiro, why are you singing a lullaby to me?'

I panicked a bit and try to explain to her, 'Well you are sad right? I sing a lullaby to cheer you up. That's how I cheer my siblings up when they are down.'

She nodded and say, 'Can you keep doing this for a while, Tanjiro... kun.'

'Sure, I don't mind. It makes you calm right?' I answered. While I keep singing a lullaby to her and she slowly drifts to sleep. She leans on my shoulder while sleeping soundly. I blushed very hard at her sudden contact. I slowly lay her head on my lap while calming myself down. Looking at her delicate face carefully, I noticed her eye lashes are quite long. Her lips were a pale pink that reminded me of a rose bud and were also small. I can't deny the fact that she is very beautiful for her age. I lean back quietly and continue staring at the view in front of me. Well at least I can enjoy this peaceful before my mission...

'Ara Ara... I better not disturb these two's moment together...' Shinobu just peek at us while walking away.

**_The next day..._**

'Goodbye, you girls! We'll be leaving for our mission!' I exclaimed to the butterfly estate's girls.

The girls cry and wish for us, 'Waaahhh! Stay healthy you guys! Waaahh!!'

Me, Zenitsu and Inosuke depart to our mission destination while shedding some tears of unwillness to leave the girls who take care of us. We arrived at a location called "Train Station"

'Eeeehhh!!! So we still have no orders!? We should've just stayed with Shinobu-san! We didn't have to have that sad farewell!! Moron! Moron!' Zenitsu yelled at me and keep hitting me at the same time.

I try my best to calm him down, 'No... our treatment's done and we've been cooped in the same place for a month... It's easier to make a move when the order do come and The Flame Pillar... Just calm down already Zenitsu!!'

He shouted back at me, 'It's all your fault your thick forehead! By the way Tanjiro... What with the butterfly ornament on your ponytail and did you get a tattoo on you forehead?'

I answer, 'Well Kanao gave me the butterfly ornament so I will cherish her gift. And the mark on my forehead is not a tattoo but a demon slayer mark.'

He lifts one of his eyebrown in confusion, 'Huh? A demon slayer mark? What's that?'

I smile at him and say, 'I will explain it next time... We have to do our mission right now right?'

'Wait did you say that you received a gift from a girl! You lucky bastard!' he yelled in sudden realization. I keep sweating in uneasiness while continue hearing Zenitsu's blabbers.

Inosuke suddenly yells, 'Hey, hey, hey!! You guys!!'

'What is it, Inosuke! Can you see I'm busy!!' Zenitsu yelled in irritation.

He ignores him and say, 'What's that creature there!!' while pointing at a mysterious long metal object.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Tanjiro and his friend are ready for their next mission. Every wonder what would they encounter during their mission?**

**End**


	54. Tanjiro Skill Set (Information)

**Tanjiro's Skill Set**

**Enhance sense of smell : It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval' the slight pause in an enemy's movement which allows him an opening in which to strike and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. It also can smell other people's emotion and able to track objects with it. It also can predict opponent's movements.**

**Fighting ability : Equivalent to two pillars. Also can make plans during battles immediately.**

**Enhanced strength : Estimate to be at building level.**

**See-Through World : Like his father, he finally gained the ability to foresee the opponent's attack while showing no battle spirit and sense of blood-lust, gaining immunity from anyone who can sense these.**

**Demon Slayer Mark : Manifests on his left corner of his forehead replace his forehead scar. Able to increase his fighting abilities. Currently can activate it permanently. Won't reduce Tanjiro's life spans because his mark is the original mark that help other people to manifest their marks.**

**Dance Of The Sun God State : Increase Tanjiro's abilities past inhuman level. The veins in his body with budge out and turn bright red. His whole eyes will turn dark red while his pupils will have a red glow. The mark on his forehead will also glow bright red. His body temperature will shoot up to inhuman level. His strength could rival the Upper Moon One.**

**Swordsmanship**

**Breath Of The Sun**

**The breath style can make any weapon into a Nichirin Blade like properties temporary. It boosts the user's stamina to its limit allowing the user to fight from sunrise to sunset. Allow to increase the power of the Nichirin Blade. Able to disrupt demon's regenerative power. Not everyone can learn this breath style, but only the ones with the sun's birthmark can. The breath style is also pass from father to eldest son only in the Kamado Family. The family was the only one who can utilize the breath style.**

**It was utilized by the first Demon Slayer, Yoriichi Tsugikuni and serves as the basis for other Breath Style derived from it due to him changing the breathing techniques to suit the individuals he taught. It is the only breath style that can kill Muzan. The breath style is superior to every breath style in history and only Breath Of The Moon could rival it.**

**All The Style**

***Means when Tanjiro enter the Dance Of The Sun God Mode**

**1\. Sun Waltz**

**A single concentrated slash.**

**2\. Sun Heaven**

**A similar attack to "Water Wheel" in which Tanjiro spins his body to create a 360-degree slash.**

**3\. Scorching Crimson Sun**

**Tanjiro unleashes two horizontal slashes that defends him from attacks from the front or the side.**

**4\. Dance of The Sun God**

**A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after and rush toward the opponent in inhuman speed to do a burning horizontal slash.**

**5\. Empathy Sun Ray**

**A "sword strike of kindness" that beheads the target with little to no pain. Tanjiro uses this when the enemy surrenders him/herself willingly.**

**6\. Fire Chariot**

**Tanjiro uses this technique in quick succession with Parhelion Sun Dance and attacks the enemy while they are distracted.**

**7\. Burning Sun/ *Bone Burning Sun**

**A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks. * He does a wave motion slash create two raging blue fire waves to block incoming attacks.**

**8\. Shining Sun Stab**

**A single thrust attack with the sharp blade that creates a spiral fire on the blade.**

**9\. Solar Halo Dragon Sun**

**Tanjiro's sword turns crimson burning red with fire on it. While in this state, he circles the enemy in a pattern resembling a flaming dragon and slashes them multiple times, ultimately beheading them.**

**10\. Sun God Flash**

**Tanjiro pumps air through his entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all, while ending with a flaming slash but it still slower than Zenitsu's Thunder Clap And Flash.**

**11\. Soaring Sun Haze**

**Tanjiro set his blade on fire making the tip of his blade wavers. It can reach his opponents eventhough they thought they dodged his slash.**

**12\. The Setting Sun**

**Tanjiro pumps his blood through his legs and jump into the air very fast making his enemy couldn't react in time. He do a horizontal burning slash upside down in midair beheading his enemy.**

**13\. Bright Sun- Morning Palace**

**Tanjiro draws his sword and slashes swiftly in a single motion numerous chaotic sun shaped blades originate from the slash. This technique resembles Iaido.**

**14\. Parhelion Sun Dance**

**Tanjiro uses this technique to evade techniques using high-speed twists and rotations. It works most effectively on enemies with good vision as they will attack an afterimage of him and not his actual body.**

**15\. Delighted Sunlights**

**Tanjiro swings his sword rapidly in two sun shapes slashes, from which a storm of smaller sun blades spread. This technique causes huge destruction in a small area.**

**16\. Sun Spirit Fortunate Spiral**

**Tanjiro makes multiple curved slashes layered over one another resembling a rising vortex. Numerous chaotic sun shaped blades originate from these slashes. Tanjiro performed this attack without swinging his blade.**

**17\. Perpetual Day, Full Sun - Unending**

**Tanjiro releases a wild storm of slashes in multiple directions. This technique was powerful enough to slice up multiple trees.**

**18\. Mirror of Fortune - Sunlight**

**Tanjiro swings his sword in a powerful frontal slash that then creates a multi directional frontal assault, powerful enough to create several deep gauges in the ground.**

**19\. Sun-Dragon Ringtail**

**Tanjiro uses a direct frontal attack that creates single gigantic slash.**

**20\. Diligent Days Bursting**

**Tanjiro creates a seemingly endless stream of slashes capable of cutting down his intended target from long range.**

**21\. Drilling Slashes - Sun Through Autumn Leaves**

**Tanjiro creates a triple layered slash twister capable of mowing down his targets into three clean pieces.**

**22\. Godsend - Salvation Broken Sun**

**Tanjiro swings his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys whatever is caught up within its attack radius.**

**23\. Sunbow Full Sun**

**Tanjiro brings down a downward slash that then produces a powerful sixfold slash crashing down on his opponents, the attack itself is powerful enough to create several miniature craters where the slashes have landed.**

*** 24. Burning Thousands Sun**

**Tanjiro creates a great amount of blue burning slashes with sun shaped blades in them all around his body and release them all at once around him through out the area. Mowing everything around him down.**


	55. Good Evening, Rengoku-san

**Chapter 54 Good Evening, Rengoku-san**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'This thing is the master of the land, yeah... It controls the land. There's no mistaking its length and intimidating aura. It may be sleeping now, but don't let your guard down!! Shh!! Calm down!! I'll go and attack first!!' said Inosuke in an uneasy tone.

Zenitsu sighs and reply, 'You calm down you moron. It's a steam engine. You don't know about it?'

I just look at the train and say with a straight face, 'It may be the guardian spirit of this land so it may be not a good idea to suddenly attack it.'

He just stares at me with a deadpan expression, 'No, I'm telling you it's a steam engine. You know what's a train is? It's a vehicle. It carries people. You bumpkins.'

I just look at him with a confused expression, 'Hm? Is this what the crow was talking about?'

'Pig Assault!!' yelled Inosuke while ramming his head to the train's side.

Suddenly wisel sounds are heard, 'Piii! Piii! What're you guys doing!! Ah! They've swords...!! Police! Call the police!' Looks like the train station's securities are coming toward us.

Zenitsu immediately grabs Inosuke and me and drag us away from the securities, 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Run for it!! You moron! Why did you ram the train with your stupid head!!' We quickly arrived at our boarding station and we heaved a sigh of relief that we got away.

'We demon hunters are part of an organization that isn't officially recognized by the government. We really can't walk around while having our swords so out in the open. Even if you talk about demons and the like, they won't believe you for the most part. So walking around with swords would cause chaos.' he said.

I feel disappointed a bit that our organization is not recognized by the government, 'But, we're giving the best we can...'

He replies, 'Well, we can't do much about it. Let's just hide our swords on our backs for now.' Inosuke just put his swords on his back pants and show them to us while feeling proud.

Zenitsu just look at him with deadpan eyes, 'They're in plain sight. Wear clothes you moron.'

I look a paper that my crow gave me, 'They call it the "Infinite Train". If we ride it, we should be able to meet Rengoku-san. But it seems like he's already boarded.

He answers, 'So we're meeting him? Okay, I'm gonna buy some tickets so just stay quiet there. It's hard to walk when I'm hiding my swords.

'I got it, Zenitsu. Thanks!' I said while tying a large cloth around Inosuke's swords.

When we boarded the train, Inosuke yelled in excitement, 'Uwooohh!! We're in he belly!! We're in the belly!! Whoaa!! It's the beginning of the fight!'

'Oh, come on, Inosuke!! Just shut up already!!' Zenitsu yelled in annoyance.

'By the way, Tanjiro. This Rengoku-san's a pillar? Do you know what he looks like?'

I turn toward him and reply, 'Yeah, he's a guy with flashy hair and I remember his scent. He's very close...'

Suddenly loud sounds are heard from one of the front seat in the train, 'Tasty! Tasty! Tasty! Tasty! Tasty!' We were startled by the loud sound but we slowly walk to the sound source and found The Flame Pillar.

I just look at the man with an awkward face and Zenitsu whispers to my ear, 'That guy's a flame pillar? Isn't he just a glutton?'

I just sweat in uneasiness and say to the man infront of me, 'Uhhh... Excuse me... Rengoku-san...'

He turns toward me and shout, 'Tasty! Tasty!'

I sweatdrop and reply to him, 'Ah... I understand very well already...' I quickly sit down beside him and explain him about my breath style.

'Hm! So that's it! But I dunno! This is the first time I heard of The Breath Of The Sun or The Dance Of The Sun God! I'm actually delighted to see that you were able to apply the breath style or dance your father used in the fight, but enough of this story!! You should become my tsuguko! I'll look after you!!' he said in a loud and optimistic tone.

I begin to feel a little bit annoyed with him, 'Huh?! Could I have a little more information? I don't want to become your tsuguko for now but maybe in the future.'

He smiles widely and say, 'The Breath Of Flames has a long history! Swordsmen who can use flames and water have become pillars in every age, no exception! The basic breaths are flames, water, wind, rock and lighting, and the other breaths are branched out from those! Mist is derived from the wind! Young Mizoguchi, what colour is your blade!'

I straighten my back and reply, 'I'm Tanjiro Kamado and it's black!'

He suddenly become quiet for a while but later become loud, 'Black! That's tough! I've never seen a swordsman with a black blade become a pillar! What's more, we don't know what kind of breath style is suitable for the black blade! Don't worry, I'll train you at my place! So be at ease now!' Well at least I get some info about the breath styles but I still don't know about my breath style's origin. How did this breath style pass down to my family for many generations? Suddenly the train begins to move.

Inosuke quickly look out the window while enjoying the ride, 'Uwooohh! Wow! Wow! It's so faasst!! I'm gonna get out and run!! I'm gonna have a race to see which one of us is faster!!'

Tick marks start to appear on Zenitsu's head, 'That's dangerous, moron! There are limits to idiocy!!' while smacking his head.

Rengoku turns toward Zenitsu and say, 'It's dangerous! I don't know when the demon's gonna appear!'

Zenitsu immediately frozen solid and yells, 'Huh? You're kidding!! A demon's gonna appear on this train!'

'It will, my boy!' said Rengoku optimistically.

Zenitsu grabs his hair and yell in terror, 'It will?! Noooooo!!! So we're going to a place with demons, but one's gonna show up here?!!! Nooooo!!! I'm getting off!'

Rengoku smiles and say, 'In a short period of time, more than 40 people have disappeared on this train! We sent a number of swordsmen, but none of them ever reported back! So that's why I'm here as a pillar!'

He replies in a fearful manner, 'Haaaah!! I see! I'm getting off!!'

Suddenly a train conductor walks toward us, 'I will... look at... your tickets...'

'Huh? What's that, Rengoku-san?' I said in a curious tone.

Rengoku explains to me, 'The conductor is coming around to confirm your tickets and punch holes in them!' The man slowly punch holes on our tickets. Hm? What this? I smell something bad!

The conductor say in a tired tone, 'I have seen them...'

Rengoku immediately heightens his alertness and get up from his sit, 'Conductor! It's dangerous, go stand down! It's an emergency! So I would prefer it if you don't ask me why I have a sword on me!' A tremor can be heard from the door at the back fo this train carriage. The door suddenly burst broken revealing a demon with a deformed face.

Rengoku stands infront of us and draw out his red blade, 'Big guy!! Were you hiding your Blood Demon Techniques? It was hard to find your presence! However, if you're baring yout fangs at sinless people! The red flame sword of Rengoku will burn you down to the bone!' When he fully draw out his blade, the air around him became much hotter and flame particles are visible around him.

He takes a stance and yell, '**Breath Of Flames! First Style Sea Of Fire!!**' Flame particles begin to generate on his right leg. He pushes his leg away from the ground and in a burst of speed charge toward the demon leaving a trail of fire. He slashes the demon's head swiftly killing it easily. Sheathing his sword back, he turns around and smile towards us.

I immediately yell, 'That was awesome, aniki!! That was amazing swordsmanship! Make me your disciple!!'

'Me too!!' yelled Inosuke and Zenitsu in union.

Rengoku smiles in delightfulness and say, 'Sure thing!! I'll make you into a fine swordsman!! I'll look after every single one of you!!'

We jump up in excitement while yelling, 'Rengoku aniki!! Anikii!!' Suddenly the surroundings around us become a blur. When the place become clear again, we were sleeping soundly in our original seats never moved an inch. The train still continue to move but there's a figure on top of the train.

'**Kukuku... Being able to die while dreaming is a blessing...**' Have a good night.' said a demon with a kanji lower moon one on his eyes.

**End**


	56. The Train Of Infinite Dreams

**Chapter 55 The Train Of Infinite Dreams**

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

'I did as I was told, I punched their tickets and put them to sleep. Please put me to sleep quickly. Please let me meet my dead wife and daughter... I beg you... please' the conductor said while water starts leaking from his eyes.

One of my severed hand puppet crawls toward him and say, '**Sure thing. You did a great job. Now sleep. And have a good dream where you can meet your family.**' I force my puppet to open its eye widely and stares into the man's eyes. He immediately collapses onto the ground and fell asleep.

A group of people kneel infront of my hand puppet and ask, 'Umm... What about us...'

My hand puppet smiles and reply, '**Just wait here and you'll get sleepier very soon. The sharp witted demon hunters might wake up because they'll sense the demons and their thirst for blood. Be careful as to not their bodies when you get close and fasten the cord. I cannot move from the locomotive for a while. Just do your best until everything's prepared. So you will have a wonderful dream.**'

The group of people nodded tiredly and say, '... Okay...' It doesn't matter how strong the demon hunters are. The driving force of human beings is the heart and the soul. I should just destroy the "core of the spirit". If I do that, they'll be living corpses and it'll be easy to kill them. **All humans hearts are the same. They're brittle and weak, as if they're made out of glass...**

**_In Zenitsu's dream..._**

(**Zenitsu's POV**)

'Here! Here! The peaches here are delicious! And there's a lotta white clovers blossoming here too. I'm gonna make a flower wreath of white clovers and give it to you, Nezuko-chan! I can make them very well!' I said in a very happy tone while holding Nezuko's hand.

She beamed in eagerness, 'Sure, make them a lot, Zenitsu-kun!' I really can't stop my heart from beating really fast. She's really cute and beautiful!

I say while point at a distance, 'There's a river along the way, but it's shallow, so it is alright?'

She suddenly frowned in a cute manner, 'Zenitsu-kun, what can I do? I can't swim...'

My whole face immediately explode in redness and I reply panicky, 'I'll carry you and we can jump! It's a river! Nezuko-chan, I won't let the tips of your toes get wet! Leave it sure me!!'

'Thanks, Zenitsu-kun.' said Nezuko with a very sincere smile that no girl in the whole world can make. I instantly collapse onto the ground while grinning like a fool. I can't stand her smile! It is too pure for me to handle!!

**_In Inouske's dream..._**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

I was walking through the cave while yelling like a mad boar, 'Explorers!! Explorers!! We're the cave exploring brigade!!'

'Boss! Boss!!' two figure yelled at me in the shadow.

I immediately replied, 'What's up minions Ponjiro and Chuuitsu!!' with a arrogant tone.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Pon means racoon and Chuu means squirrel. Weird right? I'll give you readers a taisho secret! Did you know that Inosuke is afraid of Shinobu? He always be obedient when Shinobu gets angry... For real Shinobu is scary when she's angry...**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

'I smell the master of this cave from over there ponpoko!' said Ponjiro.

'I also can hear his snores chuu!' said Chuuitsu.

I raised my fist up and yelled, 'Okay, here we go!! It's show time!! Now come minion Usazuko! Come on!! Over here dammit!! I'll give you some shiny acorns!! Now lets go!!'

My minions jump up in readiness and yelled, 'Yeah!! All hail Master Inosuke!!!'

**_In Kyojuro dream..._**

(**Kyojuro's POV**)

Hm? What did I come here for? Oh, yeah. I'm reporting to my father that I became a pillar.

I slide open the door and kneel behind my father, 'Tou-san, I just became a pillar recently.' Suddenly the atmosphere around me and my father become quite cold.

My father says in a annoyed tone, 'So what if you become pillar. This is pointless... None of this matters. We won't ever become great people anyway. Both you and me. Unlike my demon hunter partner, he is more successful than us. He achieved great height that nobody could ever achieve. Try and achieve the same height as his, then I consider you worthy of becoming a pillar you useless son.' I frowned at his statement and slowly walk out the room. Why is my father always comparing me to his partner? I don't even know what does he look like... What kind of achievement that he achieved that not a single demon hunter can?

Suddenly my younger brother Senjurou peeks out from his room, 'Ah... Onii-chan... Was tou-san happy about it? When I become a pillar, maybe tou-san will acknowledge me too.' When I see my brother like this, I try to smile at him. My dad wasn't like this long ago. He became the pillar of the demon hunters. He was a man full of passion, but one day he suddenly gave up on the sword? He was a man who raised us so passionately... But why? Why did he become like this?

He always complains about how I am a failure. He keeps mumbling about his partner was like a sun. Like a goal that he can never cease to reach. Is he envious of his partner due to his partner's skill and achievement? Why... Even when I mull over it, I just think it was inevitable. Even Senjurou is in an even sadder situation. He pretty doesn't have any memories of out mom, who passed away from sickness before he gained his sense and our dad is now in the situation.

I slowly kneel down on Senjurou level and cheer him up, 'I'll be honest. Our father isn't happy. He said it was pointless but! My passion won't die because of that! The flames in my heart will never disappear! I'll never be disheartened! And you're different from me, Senjurou! You have an onii-chan! He believes in his ototo! No matter what path you take, you'll be a wonderful person with a burning... passion... in... your...heart! Do your... best! Do your best... to live! ... Even you... get... lonely!' while a little amount of tears dripping from my eyes. My little brother immediately hugs me and let out all his sadness. I keep patting his back telling him everything gonna be alright...

**_In Tanjiro's dream..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Huh? Where am I? What does this place seem so familiar? I immediately widen my eyes when I saw the view infront of me.

'Nii-chan! Welcome back!'

'Did you sell the charcoal, Nii-chan?'

Without any hesitation, I immediately put down the basket that I was carrying and rush toward my siblings giving them a tight hug.

Letting out all my sorrows in my heart with each tears leaking from my eyes, 'You guys are alive... I'm... glad... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...'

**_Back to the real world..._**

Tears started to leak from my eyes non stop during my sleep. The group of people that were manipulated by the demon slowly sneak toward us to tie the cords on our wrists. When they finished, a boy in the group sits infront of me and tie the cord that was connected to my wrist to his. He slowly takes a few deep breath and fall asleep.

**_Back to Tanjiro's dream..._**

'We were surprised since nii-chan started crying' said my younger sister Hanako.

Takeo also laughed at my action just now, 'He's weird, ahahaha!!'

My mother just looks at me in concern, 'Well... You might just be tired, Tanjiro. Just rest today and don't push yourself too hard. Please, take care of yourself.' while rubbing my face with a cloth to clean charcoal dust on my face.

I quickly reply in embarrassment, 'You're just exaggerating, kaa-san. I'm fine!'

'Are you sure?' my mother asked.

I smile at her and say, 'Yeah. It felt like I was having some sorta bad dream.' Suddenly, my younger brother Shigeru covers my face with a blanket playing with me. I keep trying to get him off me but he keep clinging onto me. My whole family laughed at the scene finding it very amusing.

**_Back to the real world..._**

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

I just stare at a distance on too of the train. Have a nice sleep, demon hunters. Forget how to breath, so the demon will reap your bellies from underneath. It's fun, isn't it demon hunters? They begin having happy dreams. They're sleeping deeply and can't wake up anymore. Once you sleep deeper, happy dreams will slowly fill with nigthmares... Sweet dreams...


	57. Wake Up

**Chapter 56 Wake up**

(**Narrator's POV**)

**The ropes created by The Sleep Demon Enmu have a special power that which enables people to penetrate the dreams of those connected to them.**

(**A Girl's POV**)

Alright, I entered the weird flashy hair man's dream. I quickly peek around a corner and saw the man training seems like his younger brother. Whoa! The "real body" is there. I have to make sure he doesn't notice me. Quickly, to the edge of the dream.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Hello again readers! Time for the me the "smart" Narrator to explain! The dreams The Sleep Demon Enmu shows you doesn't stretch to infinity. The dreamer end up in the center of a circle. There is an area of consciousness outside the dream. The spiritual core lies in the unconsciousness area. If this is destroyed, its owner will become mentally crippled.**

(**A Girl's POV**)

There's it is. It's the "wall". The scenery keeps going, but it doesn't go any further than this. I'm just gonna quickly destroy this spiritual core, so I can have a sweet dream as well. I quickly take out a dream pricker that was made out of bone and stab the "wall". It immediately rips through the "wall" revealing a plain of fire. What the... This is one weird unconsciousness area... It's hot and I'm burning up... I slowly walk around the are and found the spiritual core. There is it! It's the first time I saw a red one... but his spiritual core is brittle, so I can easily destroy it. Like it's made out of glass. I immediately raise my pricker and gonna stab on it. Unfortunately, things didn't go well for me. All of the sudden, my whole body collapses onto the ground unable to move a muscle.

**_Back to the real world..._**

The man was holding my neck really tight! I'm gonna get choke to death!! Come on, let go you freak!!

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Hey, readers! As a reward for reading this fanfiction until now, I will give you a taisho secret! Did you know that Zenitsu bring Shinobu's goldfish bowl out of her room without permission to let Nezuko see the goldfish. Later on, Aoi find out and beat him down to the groud hard...**

**Okay back to the explanation, under normal circumstances, when humans fall under the techniques of a sleep demon, they cannot move their bodies. This is due to their conciousness is completely cut from their body. As a result, they're trapped in the dream. Enmu gave them a very particular warning. Eventhough they've fallen under his technique, demon hunters are sensitive to a thirst for blood and there is a possibility that they can break through the technique. That is exactly why he planned to use humans to destroy the spiritual core of the demon hunters and make them mentally crippled. He intended to kill their physical bodies. When people have lost their spiritual core and they are about to be killed, they won't offer any resistance.**

**But Rengoku moved when he was trapped in a technique which shouldn't allow him to move. The girl who entered his dream didn't give off a thirst for blood, but Rengoku's body sensed her presence through instinct. If his spiritual core was destroyed, he would become incapable of battle. Which means he would be unable to fight. The girl cannot move because she is suffering stress in the real world. And Rengoku cannot move any futher because he has no reason to kill humans. The two of them are now caught in a dead-lock.**

**_In Tanjiro's dream..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I look around my house and ask, 'Huh? Where's Nezuko?'

Takeo replies, 'Ah! Onee-chan went out to get some plants for cooking and medicine.'

I immediately yell in worry, 'Huh?! In the afternoon!? It too dangerous for...'

My family members just look at me in confusion and answer, 'Is that bad?'

I just look at them with a sheepishly face, 'Huh? No...' Well that's quite awkward...

'Tanjiro, could you prepare the bath? This might take some time.' said my mother.

I reply and walk outside the house, 'Sure, I'll do it now, kaa-san.' I keep saying weird things... Maybe I'm too tired? Hm? Why is there a box infront of our house? Whoa, I accidentally kicked a bucket. I look up again however the box disappeared. What the heck was that? Was there a toolbox a moment ago? Did my eyes deceive me? I quickly snap out of my thought and carry two bucket to the river. When I'm gonna scoop the water, I widen my eyes. My reflection on the water is different. I am wearing a demon slayer uniform in the reflection.

I was pulled into the water and my other self warns me, 'Get up! They're attacking! A dream! This is a dream!! Wake up!! Get up and fight!! There's no time to waste!!' Oh, yeah. I see... I'm on the train!! Damn... so this is all just a dream... I get out of the water and return home.

'Nii-chan, give me the pickled radish.' said my younger brother Takeo.

Hanako puffs her cheeks and reply, 'You can stop it! Why're you taking onii-chan food like that! You had your seconds awhile ago!' while pushing his chopsticks away from my meal. Oh no, I'm in a dream I can't wake up from. What can I do to get out!? And I finally realized this is a dream! What can I do!

**_Back to the real world..._**

The box that Nezuko is inside slowly open. Nezuko falls down onto the ground. She stares up to Rengoku and was confused by his action. She notices me and quickly go to my side. I keep mumbling in my sleep to wake up. She grabs my haori and shake me gently. She become very concerned about me since I didn't pat her when she shake me. She headbutts me trying to wake me up but her forehead suddenly bleeds from headbutting my rock hard forehead. Throwing a fit immediately when she's injured, she enlights my whole body in flame that couldn't hurt me.

**_Back to Tanjiro's dream..._**

Huh?! My whole body is on fire! What's going on? Is this Nezuko's doings? I recognize her flame's colour.

**End**


	58. You Have Your Sword

**Chapter 57 You Have Your Sword**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

This is Nezuko's Blood Demon Art flame. It's smells like her.

'Onii-chan! What do we do about the fire!!' yelled Takeo and Hanako in concern. My clothes slowly burn off replace it with my demon hunter uniform. Alright, I'm waking out little by little. My uniform and nichirin blade are back.

My family sigh in relieve, 'Are you okay, Tanjiro?'

I slowly stand up and head to the exit of my house, 'Sorry, I have to go. I have to go back, I'm sorry.' I run out the house to the forest. Now... A demon is showing me this dream and he's nearby! I have to find a way to kill him now!

I immediately stop when I heard a voice, 'Where are you going onii-chan? I got a lot of vegetables today. Ah, kaa-san, Rokuta.' Nezuko was standing behind me smiling. She's not a demon but her human form.

My mother slowly walks toward me and ask, 'Tanjiro, how do you have that uniform? It's the same as your tou-san's. When do you become a demon hunter?' I was surprised by my mother statement. She knows about the demon hunters?

I reply, 'Yes, kaa-san. I am a demon hunter. I'm fulfilling my duty right now. A lot of people will die if I don't do my duty right now.' I look down the snowy ground.

Ahh... I wanna stay here forever...

I wanna turn back and head home...

If this was real...

I would just stay like this forever...

If this was real...

Everyone will be happy...

Nezuko could also be under the blue sky without any worries, in the light of the sun...

If this was real... If this was real...

I would've just come here to burn some coal today...

I would've never touched a sword before...

If it was real... If it was real!!

But I've already lost them!! I can't go back!!

I sprint off to the forest leaving my family behind.

Rokuta yells at me in a teary tone, 'Onii-chan! Don't leave us behind!!' Tears begin to trickle down my face. I'm sorry, Rokuta. We can't be together anymore. But your big brother always thinks about you. He thinks about all of you. I think about saying thank you a lot, I think about saying sorry az lot, I will never ever forget you all. You will always be next to your heart. So please forgive me...

'Don't die Tanjiro! You have a mission to complete right? We will always remember you when you're away! Don't cry and keep living!' yelled my mother. Thank you mother... that really helped me...

(**A Boy's POV**)

I have to destroy his spiritual core quickly... I pick up my dream pricker and stab through the dream "wall". I enter his unconsciousness area and just stood there speechless. This whole place is so beautiful. It's just a infinitely vast. It's so warm.

**_In Inosuke dream..._**

(**Another Girl's POV**)

Fuh... Fuh... Where's the spiritual core? What's with this weird unconsciousness... That disgusting naked boar... Eh? The hell! What is that creature!!! Get away from me!! Why're you in your consciousness!! Gyaaaahh!!!

**_In Zenitsu's dream..._**

(**Another Boy's POV**)

It's so dark... I can't see anything. Dammit. What's with that blond brat's unconsciousness? Do I seriously have to fumble around for his spiritual core? God dammit, come on... It's hard to breath and my body feels heavy. It's like everything's been completely smeared with ink. What the... What's that sound? Is that a hedge shears sound? Is it getting closer!? I look to my behind and immediately frozen in horror. A sick looking blond boy is behind me!

He says in a very disturbing tone, '**Why did a guy come in here? You shitty vermin. The only one who can come in here is Nezuko-chan. I'll kill you...**' He raises his shears and gonna cut me in half. I quickly run away from him while screaming in extreme terror. Why is this guy's unconsciousness is so scary!!!

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Nobody should be in the unconsciousness area, but basically there are cases when people with a strong consciousness will manifest in their own unconsciousness area... just like Zenitsu's.**

**_Back to Tanjiro's dream..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Not here... There's no demon here but I can smell them faintly... What is this? It's like there's a curtain here. I smell the demons from everywhere... I can't pinpoint their locations. I have to hurry! Nezuko's blood is flowing within me. If everyone else is sleeping, we're in a bad situation! How can I wake up from this dream... How can I...

**_Back to the real world..._**

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

Weird... They are having troubles. I wonder what happened. Maybe they still haven't destroyed someone's spiritual core yet? Well, they're buying some time, so it's okay... Huh? I feel a weird presence inside the train... Is next to a boy... Suddenly an image flash infront of my eyes. There's a man staring down on me with his eyes. Is the eyes of a demon hunter. They hold no malices nor hatred at all... They are just emotionless... I don't know why but his eyes make me really irritated... Is this what **Muzan-sama **was experiencing when he faced this demon hunter?

**_Back to Tanjiro's dream..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Nothing there also! There are no demons! What's happening? What do I do? I'm sleeping right now... How can I force myself to wake up? In that moment, a presence appear behind my back. I look behind me and my eyes widen in shock.

'Tou-san... is that you?' I said in a disbelief tone.

He turns toward me revealing his sickly face, 'Tanjiro, is good to see you again. Just calm down and have a chat with me.' with a soft spoken tone. I steady my breathing and stand infront of my father. He kneels down and look directly into my red eyes.

He touches my face and ask, 'Tanjiro... What happened to you. Why do you become a demon hunter? I thought you will have a normal life and raise a family? Is our family alright when I'm gone...'

I immediately clench my teeth and fist, 'They... they are not... here... anymore... Nezuko... had turned... into a demon... two years... ago... and is all... my fault... for not protecting... them...' Once my first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. It has been a long time I cried all out.

My father slowly strokes my head gently and reply, 'Don't cry Tanjiro, is not your fault. Your kaa-san and siblings didn't blame you for their passing right? I am really proud of you my son. You have a mission to complete right?'

I say, 'Hai, tou-san...'

'Then, if you want to wake up from this dream, you have your sword. There is something for you to cut down already. Good luck, Tanjiro. I'll be leaving now. I can't stay here forever... Remember, me and your family will always be by your side no matter what.' said my father.

I quickly tackle him into a hug and bid farewell to him, 'Thank you, tou-san... So it's goodbye now? I'm gonna miss you...' He gently smile and slowly disappear from me. I stop myself from crying any longer and stand up on my feet.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Tanjiro's appearance was reflected on the water's surface. Nezuko's box and his father's existence to talk to him. This was all a warning from Tanjiro's own instinct. Tanjiro could not understand the " small cules" which he should have noticed already, so Tanjiro's consciousness took his own form as well as his father's appeared infront of him and warned him. There's a legend that Tanjiro's hanafuda earrings have a spiritual connection with his ancestors.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

There's something for you to cut down... I think I get it... Thank you tou-san... but what if I am wrong? If what I do in my dream affects reality and I can't recover... Screw it!! Don't hesitate!! Do it! I'm doing it! A death in the dream is related to waking up in reality, so the thing I could cut is my own neck!! I position my blade on my neck and yell in full preparedness. Pushing my blade into my neck "killing" myself immediately. Blood begin to spill everywhere all over the snow and the world around me slowly become a blur...

**End**


	59. Good Morning

**Chapter 58 Good Morning**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Wake up! Wake up! You can do this Tanjiro!! Open your eyes!! The world around me became black. Then, bright light started to flash around my surroundings and I quickly jolted up from my sleep. I'm still alive... My neck is still intact and it is not injured.

I quickly look around me and noticed Nezuko beside me, 'Nezuko, are you okay!?' with a worried tone. Eh? What's this? It's burned off. It may be slight, but it smells of demons. Did Nezuko set her blood on fire? That's right, the ticket! As I thought, there's a slight demon smell here too. I was put to sleep when he checked my ticket. It must have been set up by the demon. The blood demon technique can do so much despite its faint scent! I quickly get up from my sit and grab my sword.

'Rengoku-san! Inosuke! Zenitsu! Wake up!!' I yelled in worry. Their wrists are connected wwith ropes. Who are these people? What the... I feel like cutting this rope with my blade is a bad idea...

Turning to Nezuko quickly, I say, 'Nezuko. Please! Burn the ropes off!' She immediately nodded and follow my order.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**One can say Tanjiro's instinct was correct here. If you cut the ropes with the Nichirin Blade, thise who aren't dreaming will never regain consciousness for eternity. The sleep demon Enmu never gave a full explanation about those kind of risks. Humans are disposable to him. He only saw them as food in the first place.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

'Thank you, Nezuko! Zenitsu! Inosuke! Wake up! Get up! We don't have time to waste!' I yelled at them while shaking them. They are not waking up! Rengoku-san... Huh? I quickly step back to avoid a assault from the girl near Rengoku. Is she being manipulated by the demon?

She stands infront of me and point her pricker toward me, 'Don't get in the way! We can't have sweet dreams because you guys showed up! What are you doing! If you are awake, back us up as well! I don't know about your tuberculosis or what not, but if you don't do you job properly, I will tell that man and he won't let you dream anymore!' All the people that is near me begin to surround me except for one man. Why is he crying? Was he the one connected to me in my dream? Tuberculosis... He's sick... This demon is unforgivable. He's taking advantage of people's hearts.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**This sick young man has no more ill intent. He thought that it was alright yo hurt people. If it resulted in him escaping from the pain of an incurable disease. But because he saw Tanjiro's dream... In Tanjiro's heart, the kind young man from before returned. It was warm in Tanjiro's dream. The atmosphere was serene and it felt good. Moreover, there were shining dwarves there. They were incarnation of Tanjiro's kindness.**

**When the shining dwarves guessed that the young man was looking for the spiritual core, they took him by his hand and guided him. In the face of the spiritual core which was brimming with light and warm, the young man couldn't do anything and just cried. But Tanjiro woke up on his own, so he was pulled back into reality in a blink of and eye. At that moment, he grabbed ine of the shining dwarves and he never let go... The shining dwarf is part of Tanjiro's heart and now it rested in the young man's heart. It brightened and warmed up a heart which had descended into darkness...**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I quickly take in a deep breath and stare at the girl infront of me, 'I'm sorry. I have to go and fight.' I immediately become a blur and hit every single one of the people except the man resulting them became unconscious.

I kneel down next to the unconscious girl and say, 'You want to have a happy dream, don't you? I know that feeling. I want to keep dreaming too but... Are you alright?' while looking up to the young man.

He smiles in relieve and thank me, 'Thank you. Be careful.' I stand up and give him a salute.

Running toward the train car's exit, I tell Nezuko, 'Stay back. Protect the passenger, Nezuko.' She hesitates for a while but in the end she nodded.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Entering someone else's dreams is extraordinary dangerous. In the case that the dreamer's consciousness is extremely powerful, it could resonate with others and influence them. As the case was this young man. That's why Enmu doesn't enter someone else's dreams.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I can sense it. It really reeks! The demon's scent reached all the way here in this wind! How could I have been sleeping when things were like this... Eventhough the passengers cars were sealed off, I was unbelievably weak-minded back then. The demon's upnwind... Is he on the lead car? I immediately grab the car's roof edge and flip myself up to the top of the car. Pumping some air in to my legs, I run while tracing his scent. There he is!

He notices me immediately and greet me, '**Ohh, you're awake? Good morning. You could've just slept some more? I showed you an especially nice dream there. I could've showed you a dream where you entire family was slaughtered, you know? Next time, I should show you a dream where your father came back from the dead. Kukuku...**' This guy... **Went too far!!! **How dare he talk to my family like this...

I harden my eyes in seriousness and anger, 'Don't talk to my family like this. Time to pay for your sins demon!!'

**End**


	60. Insult

**Chapter 59 Insult**

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

To be honest, I love showing people nightmares after showing them happy dreams. I love savoring the warped faces of humans. I can't help myself. It's so pleasant to watch people get struck by misfortune, then to watch them groan and writhe in pain. But I won't let my guard down. Muzan-sama said the boy with hanafuda earrings is dangerous. I may be doing it in a roundabout way, but I'm definitely gonna kill the demon hunters. It mixed my blood with the ink on the tickets. If the conductor punches the tickets and makes the cut mark, the technique will activate. This is a long range technique.

It may be tiresome, but this was the beat techniques, as it's difficult to notice. It's important that they don't notice it. They would've seen it as reality until they realized they were in a dream. And yet... Why did this guy wake up? He even realized what he needed to do to wake up in a short time frame. The human desire to see happy and convenient dreams is such a tremendous thing. Ohh? He's wearing a earrings. What luck that he would come right to me. It's like a dream. Now I can receive some more of **Muzan-sama's** blood. And if I get even stronger, I can challenge the upper moon demons to a blood battle so I can switch place with them...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Drawing my sword from my sheath I say, ''Don't thoughtlessly trample your way into people's dreams! I won't forgive you! Is my duty as a demon slayer to eliminate demons like you!'' with a furious tone.

I take a low sword stance and yell, [ **Breath Of The Sun Nineth Style Solar Halo Dragon Sun** ] Flames particles begin to gather all over my blade forming a flaming dragon's head. I push my leg off the ground and immediately burst toward the demon in great speed. The trail emitting from my blade slowly resembles a full scale flaming dragon.

He immediately widens his eyes in surprised and release his technique, [ **Blood Demon Technique Compelling Hypnotic Whisper** ] His hand suddenly from a mouth hypnotising me to sleep. I slowly drift to sleep but I instantly get back up from my slumber. I stare at him and continue my sword technique.

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

He's not falling asleep... Let try again. I keep spaming my hypnotic technique but he still not asleep. It's not working. Why? No wait, I see. He's taking damage from my technique. But the moment he does, he recognized the fact that he got hit and he kills himself to wake up. It may be in his own dream but to kill oneself, you need a good amount of grit to perform the act yourself. This brat is pretty straightforward. This boy...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

He showed me a nightmare where I was being chastised by my own family.

Why didn't you save us?

What were you doing when we were dying?

You just survived on your own.

Why are you here? You're useless.

You should've just died. How dare you live so cheerfully.

I can't move a muscles when I heard my family's words. My anger also when beyond my breaking point. I really can't forgive this demon even he burns in hell.

When I'm back to reality, I yell at him in a hateful and scary tone, ''My family would never said that! No matter what!! They love me very much and they don't criticize me!!! Don't insult my family! You will burn in hell for eternity!!!''

More flame particles gather on my blade. The flaming dragon my blade burns more fiercely like it is gonna explodes at any moments. An image of my family flash in my mind. They were happy and smile at me cheering me up in my darkest moment. I swing my blade onto his neck resulting in his whole head explodes in flames. The air around me also burst into small flame particles. I widen my eyes when I noticed that his body haven't cumble away. There's particularly no reaction. Could this be a dream too? Or is he just weaker than the other guy?

Suddenly a voice is heard from my back, ''**That person told me to kill you, earrings boy, along with the pillars. Now I truly understand how he felt. Somehow, I feel like your very existence makes me twitch in anger. It's hurt when you slash me. You are one dangerous boy.**'' I turn around and my eyes widen in shocked. Why is he not dying?

''**Your expression is lovely! I wanted to see that face of yours. Ufufufu... You want me to tell you why I don't die even thought you cut my head off? Fine, since I feel great right now. It's so simple even a baby can understand. That's not actually my body anymore. And the same goes with this form that's speaking right now. I'm just taking the form of a head, but I'm not a head. While you were snoring away peacefully... I fused with the train!! This whole train became my blood , flesh and bones. Ufufu, your face! Good good, you understand? So basically, all of the two hundred passengers on this train are now food to further strengthen my body, as well as my captives. So, can you protect them all by yourself? This entire train is teeming with humans from one end to the other. Can you even deny me? I wonder...**'' he said with a sinister smile. I clench my teeth and rush toward him while swinging down my blade. He sink into the train resulting in me missing him completely.

What should I do... What should I do!! I can protect 5 carriages at best! I can't ensure anymore security than that! I need a few people to protect the other 2 carriages!

I shout at the top of my lungs, ''Rengoku-saan!! Zenitsu!! Inosukeee!! Now's not the time for sleeping!! Please wake up!! Nezukoo!! Protect the others who're asleep!!'' Suddenly a figure burst toward the roof of the carriage infront of me. It was Inosuke!

He yells, ''Follow me minions!! Ungaaah!!! Explosive awakening! Pig assault! That is the way of Inosuke-samaaa!!" with a hype up tone.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**Look like Inouske just joined the battle. I wonder how would the trio save 200 passengers?**

**End**


	61. Protecting 200 People

**Chapter 59.5 Omake Kanao Past**

(**Kanao's POV**)

I was hungry. Every day back then was sad, empty, painful and lonely. But one day something snapped. And nothing hurt me anymore. Even when my parents sold me due to out povertous life style, I didn't feel sad. But on a fateful day, I meet two people that change my life forever.

"Uhm, do you have a minute? Why is that girl tied up there? Is she a criminal or something?" asked the girl with 2 butterfly ornaments on her hair.

The slave trader replies, ''You can see for yourself. She's dirty and filled with fleas. Besides, there's a chance that she might escape.''

She kneels down to my level and introduce herself, "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kochou Kanae. What is your name little girl?"

The slave trader walks toward her and says, ''The girl has no name. Her parents never gave her one. Enough get away.''

Suddenly another girl hits the man's hand away and warns him, ''**Don't touch nee-san.**''

He begins to get annoyed, ''What the hell is up with you? If you wanna talk to her, pay up.''

She just stares back at him and replies, ''Okay, we'll buy that girl then. Is this not enough?'' She take her money from her pocket and flings them up into the air making them scatter all around the ground. He was quite shocked by her action. Taking this chance of distraction, the two girl quickly grab me and run away from him.

He yells at the two girls, ''Hold it you brats!!''

One of the girl just gives the man a sadistic smile and replies, ''You should pick those up quickly. There's a lot of people and the wind's blowing hard.'' while escaping from the man.

The other girl just sweatdrops and says, ''Ara ara, is this okay? I'm sorry~~'' Their hands are warm. They feel quite nice. The two girl brought me to a estate that is huge. They clean me up and provide new clothes.

**_A few days later..._**

''Nee-san, this girl's completely useless. She can't do anything without someone telling her to do it. Same goes for eating. You have to tell her to eat or she won't eat anything the whole time. Her stomach will just keep rumbling'' said the girl named Shinobu.

Kanae just smiles and replies, ''Hey hey, don't say that. I like your smiling face, Shinobu.''

Shinobu begins to feel irritated, ''Nee-san, a kid who can't think and act for themselves are useless. That's dangerous. They can't do anything on their own.''

Kanae just takes out a coin and says, ''Then when she's alone, she can decide on anything by flipping this coin. Okay, Kanao?''

Tick marks begin to appear on her sister face, ''Nee-san you are not being logical!!''

She just smiles cheerfully, ''You don't have to think so hard about it! Kanao's so kawaii! It'll be fine. If you give someone a chance, their heart will blossom. If Kanao can find a guy that she likes, then even she can change on that day.''

I always wonder what Kanae nee-san meant by that. But now I slowly understand what she meant. Something inside me changed when I met Tanjiro. I was able to make my own decision for the first time and I become more social. I still don't understand what the feeling that I felt when I'm near him. My whole face will turn red and I feel warmness on my face. I also start to stutter when I talk to him. I don't know whether this feeling is bad or good for me but it feel quite nice. But I believe one day, I will understand this feeling and convey it to Tanjiro...

(**Narrator's POV**)

**My my Kanao is still so innocent when it comes to romance. She is so badass when she fight demons but so adorable when she interacts with Tanjiro. I wonder what future will hold for her...**

**Chapter 60 Protecting 200 People**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

''Inosukeee! This train is no longer safe! Protect those who're sleeping! This whole train turned into a demon!! Can you hear me!! The entire train is a demon!!'' I yelled with all my might.

Inosuke widens his eyes in shocked and replies, ''I knew it... it was just as I anticipated. So that means I was right and I'm the boss!!'' The passengers in the train begin slowly get cover with demon flesh blobs.

He sucks in the air deeply and yell, [ **Breath Of The Beast Fifth Fang Mad Cleave !!!** ] He begins to slash everywhere crazyly while avoiding injuring the passengers. He mow through all the demon fleshes like it was nothing.

''I'm gonna save every single one of them! You oughta prostate yourselves before me!! Worship me and adore me!! Inosuke-sama's driving on through!!'' yelled Inosuke while continue his continuous slashes.

(**Narrator's POV**)

**The 'mad cleave' is a technique which slices everything in all directions. It's optimal when you're surrounded by enemies.**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

While Inosuke is busy slashing the flesh chunks, Nezuko sets her sharp nails on fire and claws the fleshes and burning them at the same time. She try her best to get rid of them as fast as possible but they keep regenerating back. Suddenly her two hands and legs were stuck in the chuck of fleshes. She panicked and try to burn the fleshes but they won't budge an inch. All of a sudden, a yellow figure appears infront her. Seems like Zenitsu had just arrived to assist her.

He breath in a large amount of air and say, [ **Breath Of Thunder First Style Thunder Clap And Flash Six Fold!!** ] Lightning particles start to form around him. He bounces all over the carriage in a zig-zag formation six times cutting all the fleshes precisely.

He landed infront of Nezuko and reassure her, "I will protect you Nezuko. I'm will glady put my life on the line to protect you." She just look at him with warm eyes but he later snores ruining his cool image.

**_At the other carriage..._**

The sound of lightning falling... from the car behind me?! I don't know what's happening... Are Zenitsu and Rengoku-san awake!? It is quite challenging to protect 5 carriages at the same time. I have to keep switching between carriages to cut all the demon flesh chunks. This is bad, what now. I hope the other 3 carriage passengers are okay and alive. I keep swinging my blade at the fleshes but there are too many of them. I can't use sword techniques or else I will risk killing the passengers.

**_At the other carriage..._**

"Hmmm! It seems like things took a turn while I was having my nap. As a pillar, I'm ashamed of myself!! If there's a hole, I wanna go into it!' said Rengoku in a optimistic tone. He pumps some air to his legs and dashes toward the train carriage where I am now.

**_Back to Tanjiro..._**

I trip a bit and I felt a tremor throughtout my train car. What the!! Did a demon attack? I quickly look around and saw Rengoku standing before me.

He exclaims, "Kamado, my boy! I managed to land some very minor slashes before I came here! And I think a demon will take some time to regenerate. But there's no time!! I'll speak to you quickly! This train is made up of eight cars. I'll help you to protect the back five! Yellow boy and your sister will protect the other three! Don't worry about me and focus on killing the demon! You and the boar will go to the demon's neck while watching out for the front three cars!"

I reply, "But the demon fused with the train and his neck is nowhere to be found."

He gets close to me and give me a reassuring smile, "It doesn't matter what he looks like! As long as he's a demon, he'll have a neck!! I'm also looking for his weak spot while figthing him. Time to get fired up boy and show your power to the demon!!" with a cheerful tone. He gives me a salute and disappears in flames only leaving a trail of fire. He's fast! So the tremor before was from Rengoku's movement! Such raw power! Okay, he's taking care 5 carriage for me. Just find the demon's scent where it is the strongest.

"Inosuke! Where are you!!" I yelled in worry.

Suddenly a voice replies me above the train, "Shut up! I'll kill you!! Googly eyes just had to but in!! But somehow... somehow... Somehow he's so awesome! It pisses me off so much!!"

"Inosuke! Watch out for the front three cars!"

"I knowww!! And I'll find it soon!! With my full focus seventh style!! This 'guy' has a weak spot somewhere!!"

"I see!! I knew it... is it up front?"

"Yeah, up front!! Anyways, the front part smells disgusting!!"

It was hard to tell where the scent came from because of the strong wind, but if Inosuke says so, he must be right...

"It's where the coal is stockpiled isn't it! Right! Got it!!"

We have to keep pushing to the front! There's not time to waste now!!

**End**


	62. Fighting In A Narrow Space

**Chapter 61 Fighting In A Narrow Space**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Rengoku is taking care of the five rear cars right now. Inosuke found the enemy's weakspot. Zenitsu and Nezuko are working together to protect the three other cars and buy time. Now, I have to eliminate the enemy as soon as possible to lower the risk of casualties.

(**Inosuke's POV**)

It should be right here! I do a continuous slashes to the front train's roof and jump inside it. There is it! The demon's neck... his weakspot!

I quickly rush toward the place where it makes my skin tingles but the conductor tries to stop me, "Who are you! Get out now, you little brat!! Don't get in the way of my dream!!! I have to meet my family and escape this cruel world!!"

Suddenly a tremor was felt throughout the whole place. The train's wall starts to form demon arms all over the place. All of them try to grab me preventing me from destroying their weakspot.

I take in a deep breath and yell, [ **Breath Of The Beast Fifth Fang Mad Cleave!!** ] I begin to slash wildly at the arms like a savage four-legged animal.

The arms won't stop growing back!! I'm losing stamina fast! Crap! They grabbed me!! What should I do!

Unexpectedly someone saved me at the last minute, [ **Breath Of The Sun Third Style Scorching Crimson Sun **]

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I do two horizontal fiery slashes resulting in slowing the demon hands regeneration. It's right below!! The smell of the demon is really strong right below here!!

"Inosuke!! The demon's neck is right below us!! No time to waste now!! We have to ensure the safety of the passengers!" I told him with a serious tone.

He replies, "Fine! But don't boss me around! I'm the boss here!! [ **Breath Of The Beast Second Fang Rip And Tear!!** ]" He jumps up and do a double X-shaped slash on the car's floor with his two blades.

His attack created a X-shaped slash mark revealing the demon's neck bone. What the... the bone of his neck is large...

I quickly raised my blade and release a sword technique, [ **Breath Of The Sun First Style Sun Waltz!!** ] My blade is set ablaze and I swing it down in a concentrated slash onto the large neck bone.

Huh?! My attack just got blocked by the arms! The tear is being protected and it regeneration rate is faster than before. All the arms suddenly grow in size and launch toward me trying to grapple me. I take a defensive stance and swing my blade non stop cutting all the arms. I have to keep this up! I still have a lot of stamina reserves within me!

"Inosuke!! Let's perform a combo attack together and match our breaths together!! One of us will slice the flesh up. The other will cut down the bone without a moment's delay!!"

"I see! Good idea! I give you some praise!!"

"Here we go Inosuke! Now!!"

Suddenly the place also forms a wall of demonic eyes. All the eyeballs stare at me right into my eyes following every movements I made, [ **Coerced Swooning Sleep Eyeballs** ]

A Blood Demon Technique!! Crap! it got us!! We're being put to sleep!!

I warn Inosuke, "Inosuke! Cut your own throat in your dream! That'll wake you up!!"

When some time passed, I start to feel drowsy but I instantly get back on my feet. It's fine, I'll destroy the technique if it gets me. The number of eyeballs are increasing. I have to close my eyes when I wake up, otherwise I'll get caught by his technique! All right! I'm awake! Huh? Everytime I wake up, I immediately cross eyes with the demon! I need to wake up with my eyes closed... It doesn't work at all!! Wake up! Cut my throat quickly and wake up!

I slowly put my blade near my neck but someone grabs my arm, "This isn't a dream!! It's reality!! Don't get caught in any traps!! Don't die in a lame way!! Kontaro!"

That was very close! I almost kill myself!! You are a moron Tanjiro!!

"Gwahahaha!! I'm wearing the hide of the mountain master!! I'm not afraid to make eye contact with these things whatsoever!! You small fry eyeballs!! So weak and fragile!!" yelled Inosuke while he continues slashing all the eyesballs in a hype manner.

I see... Inosuke has a hard time realizing where the gazes are coming from... Ah!! Someone gonna attack him from behind!! This place is cramped, he isn't standing in a good position! I've no choice but to jump between them!! I immediately tackle the conduct but in the process, I got stabbed by him in the left side of my stomach. I grab hold of him and knock him out cold.

I turn to Inosuke and say, "I'm fine!! We have to cut the demon's neck now or else Zenitsu and the others won't be able to hold the demon's flesh chunks back! Hurry!! Don't waste any more time now!!"

He nodded and quickly fills his lungs with air, [ **Breath Of The Beast Fourth Style Mince To Bits!!!** ] He tenses his muscle and do a multiple diagonal double slashes with both of his swords destroying the floor. Tou-san, please give me your strength to protect the innocents... I'll save everyone in the train!! I will succeed!!

When the demon's neck bone was exposed, I quickly breath in the air around me and the air slowly resemble a fiery like shape around my mouth, [ **Breath Of The Sun Sun Heaven** ] I swing my blade 360-degree creating a flaming circled slash onto the neck bone. The whole bone immediately burst into flames ultimately obliterate it completely.

**End**


	63. The Nightmare Ends

**Chapter 62 The Nightmare Ends**

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

What the... Gyaaaaaahhhhh!!! The pain is so unreal!!! It's feel like I'm burning alive inside out!!! I can't take it! I can't take!! I want to die!!!

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

What with this terrible scream of death and these tremors!! It makes my eardrums hurt. The demon is dying... We have to escape now!

Inosuke yells proudly, "We cut his neck and make him writhe in pain!! Terrific!! That's why everybody call me the King Of The Mountains!!"

"Inosuke! Jump out of the train now! We're falling sideways!!" I warned him with a panicked tone. When I try to move, I immediately collapse onto the ground. I check my wounded area and noticed it was bleeding heavily. I'm slowly losing consciousness! Not good! I can't die right now... If I die the person will become a murderer. I can't die... I don't want anyone to die...

**_A few minutes later..._**

Hm? Whose voice is this, "Are you okay Santaro! Keep it together! You saved me when I was tangled up in demon flesh! Now is my turn!" My eyes slowly open. I see a blurry image of Inosuke trying to stop my bleeding.

He adds a little pressure to my wound and asks, "Your tummy okay? You got stabbed there!"

I open my mouth and say weakly, "I... I'm... fine, how about you?"

"I'm so fine, I'm not catching any cold!!"

"Looks like I can't move right away... save the others... Are there any injured people... The driver was near the demon's neck..."

Inosuke just looks at me blankly and says, "I think it's okay for him to die! He don't deserve to live!"

"No, Inosuke... He deserves to live... I don't want him to die..."

"But Monjiro!! He's the one who stabbed you in the tummy! That guy got his leg caught and he can't move! His foot is squashed and he can't walk anymore!! If I get him out, he'll die anyway!!!"

"Then I think he had enough punishment... Go save him... I don't want people dying in front of me... Please..." I just look at him with a tired and weak expression.

He sighs and says, "...Hmph. I'll do it. Because I'm the boss. And my underlings asked me to!! After I save him, I'm gonna pluck all his hair off!!"

"Please don't do that... That's disturbing..." Dawn is closing in... Stabilize my breathing now. I gotta... help the injured... Nezuko... Zenitsu... Rengoku-san... I'm sure they are safe... I believe Rengoku-san will ensure Nezuko and Zenitsu safety...

(**Lower Moon One's POV**)

My body is getting destroyed... I can't regenerate and the pain is as bad as hell... I had never met a swordsman like him before that can inflict such painful blow. Did I lose? Am I dying?

No way... no way... I haven't unleashed my full strength!! I couldn't eat a single person... My plan to merge with the train and eat a whole bunch of people in one glup is now in ruins!! I even ended up like this...!! Eventhough I put so much time and effort...!! That guy!! It's all his fault!! I've taken 200 people as hostages, but I still go pushed back. I got pinned down. This is the strength of the pillars.

That other guy... that guy was too fast. Eventhough he couldn't completely get out of my technique! And that girl!! Isn't he a demon?! What the hell! A demon siding with the demon hunters! Why hasn't she been killed by **Muzan-sama**? This is hell!!! From the beginning... All of my bad luck began after that kid got through my technique!! It's all the brat's fault!! I'm fine with just killing the brat... Yeah and the boar!! If only I could have killed that brat! But that boar got in the way. His intuition is strong and out of the ordinary. He was also very aware of my gazes. Did I lose? Am I dying? This is a nightmare... I can't accept this!

It's always us lower demons that keep getting killed by the demon hunters. The upper moons, the demons whose ranks haven't changed for hundred of years, they've buried mountains. They've even buried demon hunter pillars. Is their strength on a completely different level? I never reached the upper moons despite being given so much blood... Aaaah... I wanna redo, I want to have a redo! What a miserable... nightmare... this... is... Well time to rest in hell... the remains of my body are all gone and turned to dust...

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

"So you can use you full focus breaths all the time now!! Impressive! Impressive!" said a voice near me. I immediately open my eyes and notice Rengoku-san standing above me.

He says, "Doing it all day is taking one step to becoming a pillar! But it might take a thousand steps to pillardom! Hm... you're bleeding from the abdomen... Try and focus some more and raise the accuracy of your breaths. Spread the the sensitivity to every part of your body." I was confused for a moment but I still follow his instructions. I take in a deep breath and try to spread the oxygen all throughout my body.

"There's a blood vessel and it's broken. Focus some more. Try to circulate your blood to your wound." I exhale my breath slowly and something happened. My wound slowly stop leaking out blood.

"Good, now you top the bleeding. Try and stop the hemorrhage and clot your wound with it." he said. I nodded and focus even more. Suddenly the pain at my abdomen lessen.

He smiles and compliments me, "Good you stopped it, my boy. If you master your breathing, you'll be able to accomplish various things. It's not like you can do everything, but you can definitely get stronger compared to how you were the day before."

I look at him and reply, "Yes, thanks for the advice, Rengoku-san."

He smiles brightly and says confidently, "Everyone is safe. There's a lot of injured people, but nothing life threatening. You don't have to push yourself any further..." In a span of a second, me and Rengoku feel a very heavy presence coming toward us. A white figure crash landed behind us creating a very loud boom sound. The air around the area also become much heavier than before...

**End**


	64. Akaza

**Chapter 63 Akaza**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

When the dust clear, the figure immediately glares at us intensively. It's a demon with a muscular young man appearance with skin so fair that appears bright green-tinged white, decorated by a mass of thick blue lines. He has criminal tattoos all over his body. He wore little, only sporting a short, sleeveless dark purple-pink haori that was cut off at his waist, left open to expose his chest, that was decorated by a square pattern on his back. Below this, he sported a pair of baggy white pants that he rolled to just below the knee with a blue rope belt to secure them at his waist.And his yellow eyes have a kanji of 'Upper Moon Three'

Wait... Upper Moon Three?! Why is he here right now? He stomps his leg onto the ground and instantly blur out from my sight. He appears in front to me trying to land a devastating punch to my face.

Rengoku swiftly reacts to the situation and protects me, [ **Breath Of Flames Second Style Ascending Blazing Sky!! **] He do an acending flaming slice creating a circular slash cutting the demon's fist to half. The demon immediately responds to his action and jumps back a few metres. Rengoku shortly take a sword stance preparing for battle. The demon holds his sliced arm up and it regenerates quickly.

He smiles and lick his blood on his arm, "**Nice blade you got there.**" His voice sends chill throughout my spine.

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

He regenerates quickly... and there's this intense sense of pressure and dread. So this is an upper moon.

I reply to him, "I cannot understand why you're targeting a wounded person.

He chuckles and says, "**I thought he'd just get in the way between you and me.**"

I just stare at him with a neutral face, "You and I have something to talk about? It's our first time meeting, but I already hate you."

"**Is that so? I really hate weak humans too. When I look at weaklings, I feel just disgusted.**"

"It looks like you and I have different moral values in regards to things."

"**I see. Then I have a wonderful proposal... How about you become a demon too?**"

I silent for a second but I immediately give him an answer, "Not a chance."

(**Akaza's POV**)

"**I know your strength just by looking at you. You're a pillar right? Your battle spirit is quite polished. You are getting close to supreme territory.**" I said with a calm tone. Hm... Something off about the boy's battle spirit... is he supressing his own battle spirit? No... that's not possible... But his battle spirit is giving me a vibe that he's quite dangerous... He looks weak though. Wait... **Muzan-sama** did say to kill the boy with hanafuda earrings and he's wearing one... Well I finish the pillar first then him.

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I stand tall and say, "I am the flame pillar, Rengoku Kyoujurou."

"**And I'm Akaza the Upper Moon Three Demon. Kyoujurou, I'll tell you why you aren't crossing into the supreme territory... Because you're human. Because you'll grow old. Because you'll die. Become a demon Kyoujurou. If you do, you can continue to train for a hundred, even two hundred years. You can become stronger.**"

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Out of all demon I've met up to now, this smells the most similar to **Kibutsuji**. I have to back him up! I can't move for a while. My wound still hurts. Come on Tanjiro! Recover quicker!!

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I give the demon a digusted face and reply, "Growing old and dying is the beauty of the fleeting creature called a human being. Because they grow old. Because they die. They are tremendous. Lovable and precious. What they call 'strength' isn't a word that is used in regards to the body. This boy isn't weak. Don't insult him. He was able to overcome a huge obstacle when he was cornered in a tight space. I'll say it over and over again. You and I have different moral values. No matter what kind of motivation I may have, I will not become a demon..."

Akaza suddenly stops smiling and clenches his sharp teeth, "**I see... In the end, you still refuse my offer...**"

He immediately get into a kata stance, "[ **Techniques Deployment Destructive Kill: Compass Needle **] If** you won't become a demon, then I'll kill you!**" Suddenly a large snowflake like shaped compass that only him can see appears underneath him with kanji numbers from 1 to 10. He kicks off the ground and launches toward me.

I also inhale deeply and yell, [ **First Style Sea Of Fire!!** ] I immediately become a blur of flames dashing toward my enemy in a straight line. We two clash each other beginning our battle to the death. Shockwaves and flames begin to circle around us creating intense pressure all around the place.

When the dust settle down a bit, the demon does a backflip while mocking me, "**Of all pillars I killed up to now, non of them were of flames!! And non of them ever agreed to my invitation. Why is that? As someone who trained in the same martial arts, I find them hard to understand. And they say that only those who were chosen can become demons. Someone with wonderful talents is going to have an unsightly decline. This is unbearable!! Just die Kyoujurou while you're young and strong!!**"

He immediately releases a barrage of heavy and fast punches, [ **Destructive Kill: Void Style** ] I quickly block every attack with precision. Each punch that made contact with my blade felt like a mini shockwaves. If I ever mess up a bit, I will be killed instantly!

[ **Fourth Style Waves Of Blazing Flames!!** ] Spining my blade in a circular motion, I created a wave of flames neutralizing Akaza remaining assaults. The attacks reach me when he fires into the empty air with his fist. He's moving a fraction of a blink. If he fights me from a distance like he is now, it'll be dangerous for me to cut his head off. If that's the case, then I'll have to get close! I speed toward him surprising him with my speed.

He smiles and yells, "**What wonderful reaction speed!!! Let's dance more on the death floor!!!**" while discharging another wave of killer punches. I increase my blood circulation matching his fast movements. Raging flames starts to swirl around me making Akaza sweat a bit.

He begins to chuckle a bit and yells, "**Same goes for your wonderful sword style! They'll be lost, Kyoujurou! Isn't that sad!**"

Veins starting to budge out from my face and I reply, "Nobody would be if they're humans!! It's just natural!!"

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

It's about time now! My wound settled down a bit now. I have to get up and assist Rengoku-san!!

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

"Don't move, my boy!! If your wound opens, it'll be fatal!! Standby soldier!!" I commanded him in a very serious tone.

Akaza becomes annoyed a bit and increases his attack speed, "**Don't mind the weaklings, Kyoujurou!! Give it all you got!! Focus on me!!**" Me and him immediately get into a stance and release our techniques toward each other

[ **Breath Of Flames Fifth Style Flame Tiger!!** ]

[ **Destructive Kill: War Style **]

I perform a few slashes creating an enormous haranguing flaming tiger launching it toward Akaza. He also speed up his punches to an inhuman level creating shockwaves after shockwaves trying to dispel my attack.

When our two techniques clash, they created a large explosion. Fire and dust keep scattering everywhere and craters were created making the place a giant mess...

**End**


	65. Strengths Of The Upper Moons And Pillars

**Chapter 64 Strength Of The Upper Moons, Strength Of The Pillars**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Rengoku-san? The dust slowly settle down, I widen my eyes in shocked and terror. Rengoku-san is injured heavily!!

The Upper Moon Three just stares at him blankly, "**Don't die on me Kyoujurou. You looked very pathetic now.**"

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

Hah... Hah... Hah... I'm going to faint at this rate. I had never pushed myself this hard in my life. But still... I have to keep pushing forward. My whole body is in great pain and ache. I don't know how long I will last...

(**Inosuke's POV**)

There's no opening. I can't jump in. I can't follow the speed of their movements. Those two are on a different dimension. If I jump into the match, I'd feel nothing but 'death' on my skin. I can't move because I know I'd be nothing but a hindrance if I jump in to help.

(**Akaza's POV**)

Pathetic... pathetic... pathetic!! He goes down so easily and I haven't go all out!!

I clench my fist and say, "**Even if you fight with the intention to sacrifice your body, it's all pointless Kyoujurou. The wonderful slashes which you attacked me with have already completely healed. But how about you? Your left eye is smashed, your ribs are broken and your organs are wounded. You can't recover from this anymore. If you were a demon, you would be cured in the blink of an eye. If you were a demon, this would be just a scratch. No matter how much you struggle, humans can't beat demons...**"

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

I have to help... my body isn't listening to me... I have to help now... I have to neutralize the pain...

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I slowly inhale as much as I can until my lungs are packed full. A flaming aura begin to surround me making the surrounding temperature higher. Even Kamado and Hashibira felt the heat.

I place my katana on my shoulder getting into a high sword stance while yelling with determination, "I will fulfill my duties!! I won't let anybody here die!!" Suddenly a flaming mark manifested on my neck spreading to my chin. All the feelings of pain and ache disappear magically.

Akaza just stands still and yells in excitement, "**What wonderful fighting spirit! You have so many wounds. Yet your drive, your fortitude and you stance has no openings. You really should become a demon, Kyoujurou!!!**"

I stare at him with fierce eyes and release a sword technique, [ **Full Focus Breath Breath Of Flames Third Style Land Of Blazes!! **] My blade started to burn brightly. I swing my blade onto the ground creating a long thick line of fire speeding toward Akaza while leaving a long straight lined crater.

He immediately widens his eyes in surprise and try to block my attack. He was blown back very far when my attack reached him. His lower part of his body also got destroyed in the process.

(**Akaza's POV**)

My body quickly regenerates and I jump back a great distance. His strength and speed increased dramatically!! A mark has manifested on him... I see... he received a demon slayer mark... It has been a while that I face a marked demon slayer pillar. I have to go all out now!! I almost got my neck cut off since the last battle with a marked demon slayer.

[ **Destructive Kill: Dual Layered Demon Wick** ] I punch rapidly with both of my arms at once each producing a powerful shockwaves.

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I immediately dash to the side avoiding the shockwaves and get into a low sword stance, [ **Sixth Style Fiery Dragon!!** ] Swiftly picking up speed, my blade burns fiercely leaving a flaming dragon tail trail. Each steps I take, small craters will be created. When I'm near him, I pump some air into one of my leg making me launch toward him in a burst of speed. He was caught off guard due to my sudden increase of speed. I bring down my blade onto his neck ultimately chopping off his head.

His body immediately reacts and grabs his head backfliping a good distance. He holds his head onto his neck quickly regenerates it in place. He moves his head around checking for any abnormalities. Suddenly a dark aura started to storm all over the place.

Veins started to be visible on Akaza's face.

He stares at me with a killer eyes, "**You are the first demon slayer who cut off my head and I praise you for that... but I'm very annoyed with you right now...**" I blinked my eyes once and he already dissapeared instantly. Suddenly, I was pushed back very very far hitting the deformed train on impact. I cough out blood and my stomach hurts a lot. My kouhais just look at me in worry and fear. I gather all my strength within my stamina reserves once again standing up straight.

I slowly walk in front of my kouhais and put my hand out, "Don't worry about me... I will finish this demon... Just stay behind me" I really have to do this. I don't care about my life right now. My top priority is to protect everyone in this area. All of the sudden, a loud boom occurs in front of me. Akaza is back for round 2.

He yells, "**You'll die!! You'll gonna die, Kyoujurou!! Be a demon!! Tell me that you're gonna be a demon!! You are one of the strong ones who got chosen!!!**" I widen my eyes when I heard his words.

**_Flashback..._**

"**Kyoujurou...**" a soft and gentle voice travels to my ears.

I look up at a beautiful woman and reply, "Yes, kaa-san!"

She smiles and pats my head, "**Think really hard about what your kaa-san will ask you now. Do you know why you were born stronger than other people?**"

I become silent for a while and answer, "... I don't know!"

"**To save the weak. People who were born and blessed with greater abilities than others, have to use their power for the world, for the people. Hurting others with your power which was gifted from the heavens and soiling your clothes is unforgivable. It is obligation of those born strong to save the weak. Your mission requires you to fulfill your duty properly. Don't ever forget that.**"

I stare at her with resolution, "Okay!!"

She make a gesture to come toward her and then she hugs me with her gentle arms, "**I will not be alive for much longer. It was a blessing to become the mother of such a strong, gentle child. Now I beg you, don't go down the path of darkness. When you are vulnerable, seek others to help you. Also, please protect your younger brother and father when I'm not around anymore...**" with a trail of tear leaking down her face.

**_Flashback End..._**

Right, how could I forget... Thank you, kaa-san... I strengthen my sword grip and take in a deep breath. Flame particles starts to surround me forming a shape of a sea of fire burning everything in sight. I take a high sword and suddenly my flaming aura increases in size. I turn my body to the back gathering all the heat in my body transfering all of them to my blade. My blade starts to turn really red releasing a ton of fire.

When I exhale all the air, I shouted my final and ultimate technique, [ **Full Focus Breath Breath Of Flames Ninth Style Purgatory!!!** ]

Akaza begin to smile sadistically, "**Great, Kyoujurou!! That's the fighting spirit that I seek in my opponent!! You make me very excited!! Even your battle spirit become more stronger!!** [ **Technique Deployment Destructive Kill: Obliteration Style** ]"

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Not good... not good... not good!! If their attacks clash, Rengoku-san will surely... No time for thinking, Tanjiro!! I take a deep breath and enter the see-through world. I can only maintain it for 10 minutes. I can't combine this technique with my demon slayer mark for a long period of time. Without any moments of hesitation, I quickly blur into flames.

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I immediately set my foot off the ground. I was launched forward in a form of a devastating dashing slash that created an image of a large straight fire beam. I was so fast that I had enough power to crave a deep impression in the ground where I used to be. My techniques and Akaza's quickly clashes with each other. An large size explosion occurs and debris start to fly all over the battlefield. Flames also appear on the damaged battlefield. When the smoke subsided, Akaza's arm is on my body. I also managed to injure him heavily too. Huh? That's weird... Didn't he punch right through my stomach? I don't feel any pain...

(**Akaza's POV**)

What the?! When did my arm got cut off? I'm sure he didn't cut my arm off... Huh? The boy... Isn't he injured? Why can he still move? This is illogical... His battle spirit is gone!! This is so weird!!

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Hah... Hah... I did it. I stop the demon's attack and managed to save Rengoku-san. I have to get him out of here, he's injured heavily. 20 minutes until sunrise, I have to stall the battle.

I shouted, "Rengoku-san!! Stand back now!! You had enough!! Is my turn to protect you!!"

(**Kyoujurou's POV**)

I widen my eyes in surprised, "My boy!! You shouldn't be moving right now!! You wound will open!! You won't survive against The Upper Moon" with a worried tone.

He then replies back, "Don't worry about me!! I can do the impossible and I also sealed my wound with my breathing!! Just stand back and trust me!!" Suddenly my kaa-san's image appear beside him.

She smiles and says, "**Enough already, Kyoujurou. You fulfill your duty... I'm proud of you... Didn't I say seek help when you are in a vulnerable state****?**"

I gapped for a second and clench my teeth, "Don't die on me my boy! I want to see you in one piece! I trust your ability to win this battle!! I will be ashamed as a pillar if I let a fellow demon slayer die on my watch!!" with a serious face. He nodded and I quickly retreat to the back.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

The Akaza Demon leap back a good distance and stares at me in hesitation. I stand in front of him and raise my blade toward him.

I say, "Akaza... Tell your other Upper Moons and **Muzan** that I will destroy them all if you every escape me alive... Especially tell **Muzan** that I will seek him out and slay him until he returns to hell..." with a calm tone. My crimson red eyes just stare right into his soul.

(**Akaza's POV**)

I begin to sweat a lot. The boy in front of me is not even a creature but something unknown. I had never met this kind of demon hunter that have this kind of vibe that make my every cells in my body yell this guy is dangerous. I tense my whole body and exhale slowly to calm myself down. Why didn't this boy fight me when he is this strong. Is he underestimating me? The boy's eyes is looking at me with pity... Only weakling can be pity and I'm not a weakling!!!

I take a kata stance and I reply, "**You hanafuda earrings boy, I will have your head right here right now. I really detest your very existence... You make me sick!!**"

**_15 minutes until sunrise.._****_._**

**End**


	66. Who Won?

**Chapter 65 Who Won?**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Me and Akaza slowly walk toward each other and suddenly vanish in a blur. I swing my blade onto his body but he quickly use his arm to stop the blade. Pumping some air into one of my leg, I kick off the ground very hard fliping over him and causing a small crater on the ground at the same time.

While in midair, I perform one of my sword techniques, _[** Breath Of The Sun Sixth Style Fire Chariot!! **]_ My blade begins to set ablaze and swing it on him again cutting off his arm in midair. Upon landing on the ground, I jump back a few feet while catching my breath. Hah... hah... My muscles are aching very bad right now. The see-through world time limit is also up... I have to face him with raw strength and skills.

(**Akaza's POV**)

Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I say, "**Tch... You are quite annoying you little brat. You managed to cut off my arm but is still not enough to defeat nor kill me...**" Something is off... My regeneration speed seems to slow down by a lot and the boy's battle spirit is back... Never mind... No time for thinking. I have to finish this quickly... I immediately plant one of my foot down onto the ground creating cracks on it and get into a defensive stance.

**_10 minutes until sunrise..._**

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

Hm? What the... Suddenly a strong wind blow toward me. A dark purple aura starts to surround Akaza and his once yellow with blue sclera coloured eyes turn to a menacing purple colour glowing under the night. Sweats begin to trail down my face making me uneasy. Suddenly he launches toward me faster than before. I immediately widen my eyes in shocked and try to block the full on assault from him.

_[ **Destructive Kill: War Style **] _Punching in front of him, he creates large shockwaves after shockwaves that fly forward. I blocked some of them but some of them managed to hit me sending me flying a few feet back. I kneel down on the ground coughing out blood. Unexpectedly, another shockwave is coming towards me. Quickly getting up on my feet, I hold my blade in front of me trying to block it but the result is unsettling. When it made contact with my blade, my blade immediately snapped in half and the shockwave hit me in the stomach once again. Cough... cough... cough... My blade is broken... I can't efficiently utilise my breath style now... Can I even match him evenly... I won't last long if I keep blocking his attacks.

Inhaling a lot of air, I slowly stand up, _[ **Recovery Breath **] _When I'm on my feet, I hold my broken blade up and take a offensive stance.

(**Akaza's POV**)

The brat is still alive huh? Well let's play a little longer...

"**Oi, you can't keep up with me? You are very weak. You keep protecting the weak. Don't you feel that they are hindrance to you? You keep protecting them but in the end you're the one who will die. They are not worth it at all. The strong prey the weak.**" I mocked him. I pull my fists back ready to strike him down.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

"What is the value of life to you?" I replied to him just a single simple sentence. He suddenly stays silent. He clenches his sharp teeth and veins begin to be visible on his face. He is very confused right now. He saw two ghostly figure standing on my left and right side. The two have the same marking as me but on of them is my father. There are times when I can't back down from someone, no matter what because there are people who don't have human hearts in this world. They irrationally take lives and cause pain without regretting it just like demons. And that kind of violence is something that I will never allow. My eyes begin to bleed. Blood also start to rush through my whole body causing an adrenaline. It temporary nullify the feeling of aches and pains. The breath that I exhale also slowly taking the shape of fire. The red demon slayer marking on my forehead spreads more touching my nose. Without wasting a second, I immediately rush toward Akaza.

_[ **Breath Of The Sun Eleventh Style Soaring Sun Haze!! **]_ The tip of my broken blade begins to waver. I do a horizontal burning slash aiming at his neck. He quickly leans back avoiding my slash but abruptly a slash wound appears on his neck.

(**Akaza's POV**)

What the... I thought I dodged his slash... this is interesting...

"**Interesting!! Your blade waver and was able to cut me although I thought I dodged it! Show me more!!**" I yelled in excitement.

I jump up into the air and release my technique,_ [ **Destructive Kill: Crush Style Willow Of A Thousand Flashes **]_ I smash my fist onto the ground like a big boulder creating a area of shockwave and cracks appear all over the area of my technique.

(**Tanjiro's ****POV**)

I instantly make my hand's blood vessels circulate very fast making my blood's temperature high. The veins begin to turn red and my blade light up in raging blue flame.

_[ **Dance Of The Sun God Seventh Style Bone Burning Sun!! **] _I do two wave motion slash creating two raging blue fire waves neutralizing the impact and shockwaves. I was able to do it. The training paid off! I was able to activate _The Dance Of The Sun God_ at certain body part. It won't strain my body that much like last time. Kicking off the ground, I increased my speed to the limits.

_[ **Dance Of The Sun God Ninth Style Augmented Solar Halo Dragon Sun!! **] _The fire on my blade explode into a fiery blue dragon. I keep rushing toward him while dodging every shockwaves that Akaza created.

**_5 minutes until sunrise..._**

(**Akaza's POV**)

How can this kid keep going?! His sword style just became more sharper than before. The strength of his strike also increased by a lot. Crap, if that hit me I'll be in serious trouble and the sun is almost up!

Immediately getting into a kata stance, I release my most powerful technique, _[ **Technique Deployment End Style Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow **] _My fists start to blur into existence. Incredibly strong and fast blows are created by my fists that attack from every direction at once almost randomly. Every blow has thin and sharp shockwaves.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

When we clash, a huge explosion occurs that was bigger than the last battle. Dust and blue flames soar through the air and a burst of heat seems to spread all throughout the area. When it dies down, I was few feet behind Akaza. I sustain a few injuries and some broken ribs but nothing life threatening. In the other hand, Akaza was kneeling down on the ground. His arms are completely gone and burn marks were visible all over his body. Hah... hah... is not over yet... I still have to lob his head off...

"Inosuke!! Moveee!! Lob his head off before he recovers!!" I yelled at Inosuke.

**_2 minutes until sunrise..._**

(**Inosuke's POV**)

Hm? Right! What I am I doing! I couldn't help them! I can't just stand there and do nothing! I rush toward the demon and take in a deep breath,_ [ **Breath Of The Beast First Style Pierce And Extract!! **]_ I thrust my blades toward him trying to stab his neck.

Suddenly the flame pillar appears beside me releasing his technique,_ [ **Breath Of Flames First Style Sea Of Fire!! **] _He dashes toward the demon while sending his blade down on him leaving a trail of raging fire behind him.

"Hashibira! Use all your strength on this demon! Lob his head off!!" yelled Rengoku.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

My arms are under a heavy strain right now... I only can use one more sword technique. I have to help them.

_[ **Dance Of The Sun God Augmented Sun Waltz!! **] _Launching myself toward Akaza with speed that surpasses a demon, I raise my blade high up and the blue flame on it becomes much more wilder. I swing down my blade aiming at his neck.

(**Akaza's POV**)

All the demon hunters managed to surround me. I still haven't recover finish... Is just very hard to regenerate after getting slashed by the boy's blade. Suddenly, I notice my fingers start to crumble. The dawn is coming! The sun will raise here! Need to get out of here... I inhale a large amount of air and let out a ear piercing roar. The ground begins to shake violently and all of the demon hunters were pushed back very far. Debris and dust were lifted up from the ground and away from me. Now to head to a place where the sun won't get me...! I dash toward a nearby forest before sunrise.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

My arms slowly revert back to normal. A wave of fatigue hit my arms. They can't move right now... This is my limit. There's a drawback when I activate _Dance Of The Sun God_ at one body part. The stress will accumulate more faster because I didn't evenly distribute the stress all throughout my body. Damn it! We almost got him! Inhaling some air that was taking a shape of fire, I grab my broken blade with my mouth and throw it toward Akaza. It pierces right through him.

"Don't run away! You coward!" I yelled at him.

(**Akaza's POV**)

What is that brat talking about? Doesn't he have some brains? I'm not running away from you demon hunters. I'm running away from the damn sun! When I meet him again, I will destroy him immediately... You are lucky Tanjiro... next time I won't have mercy on you... I continue running into the forest disappearing from his sight.

(**Tanjiro's POV**)

"The demon hunters will always fight you in the darkness of the night when it's advantageous for you!! We're humans in flesh and blood!! Wounds don't just simply close up!! And limbs we lost won't ever come back!! Don't run away you damn dolt!! We will always hunt demons until you guys perish from this beautiful world!!" I yelled until I'm out of breath. I kneel down in exhaustion and look up the sky. Rengoku looks at me and smile in relieve and was glad that there were no causalities at all.

"Good job, Kamado... You did well... Thank you for saving my life..." said Rengoku. I widen my eyes a bit and look at him.

He makes a hand gesture telling me to come over here. I nodded and walk toward him. We kneel down facing each other...

"Let's have a chat. I just remember some things when I saw the dreams of my past." he said in a gentle tone.

**End**


End file.
